


Learn

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Makes a Demon Deal, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grace-Soul Bonding (Supernatural), Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Healing, Helpful Gabriel (Supernatural), Lube, M/M, Moral Lessons, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Rough Sex, Sad Sam Winchester, Sharing of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Worried Bobby Singer, god made pagans, messenger of god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: The difference of listening to the Trickster.What if Sam had listened to the lesson Gabriel tried to teach him? What if the archangel came out of hiding sooner?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	1. The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone for all the kudos, comments and love for all from over all my works. I actually started this to help me write a better Bobby and Dean for another story and it just kinda morphed into this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam learns Gabriel's lesson in Mystery Spot.

After going through hundreds of rounds of the loop and discovering the Trickster’s game. Sam was filled with only rage and revenge after Dean’s last heart wrenching death at the hands of the Trickster. Sam’s sole focus became nothing more than ending the Trickster and getting his brother back. However, when he finally cornered the Trickster and pleaded for it to end, the god had simply refused, snapping Sam away and vanishing again for Sam to track down once more. After months of no leads and with few other hunters in the Trickster’s simulation, Sam sighed defeated. 

He couldn’t do this anymore, Sam slid down the wall of the abandoned warehouse pulling his knees to his chest. Sliding down the wall until Sam was seated on the cold floor of his latest failed clue. He couldn’t follow another lead, he couldn’t keep going in a world he convinced himself had to be fake. Sam couldn’t keep going on with only hate and misery to guide him, starting to drown in it. Sam rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes tightly, resigned to his fate in the gloomy run down building; he simply sat. Sam couldn’t stop Dean’s death and he couldn’t get him back, he was lost. So he sat, unable to move forward and unable to fix it, waiting for an answer. 

Gabriel appeared silently, peering down at Sam. The god's face cut from tense lines, the usual mischievous smile replaced with a twisted frown. Gabriel blew out a hard breath, watching the human as Gabriel grabbed an abandoned chair, the scraping sound of it echoing off the rotting walls as he pulled it in front of the sullen form. 

"Do you understand?" He asked, Gabriel's tone flat.

Sam nodded against his knees, thinking of his brother’s deal, his eyes clenched tight against the memories of his deaths looping in his mind. “Tricksters always have a lesson to teach. That's your whole thing. Dean is going to die. That's what you're trying to teach me. That I can't do anything, I'll be alone." 

Gabriel’s sharp golden eyes bore into Sam as the being crossed his arms over his chest and his legs at the knee. He nodded slowly, "Dean will die. Nothing you can do about that, kiddo.” Gabriel looked over Sam’s still, curled form, tilting his head slightly as his features softened and smoothed. “That’s only half of it though. You have to do better than this _shit_ ,” Gabriel paused waving a hand around at the musty room. “Revenge got you nowhere with me. How do you think you’ll fare against all of Hell?" 

Sam’s head snapped up his fingers clenching on his calves, his hazel eyes filled with spite glaring up at him, "What is _so wrong_ with hating this?! What is _so wrong_ with wanting my big brother?" 

Gabriel was unmoved in the face of the human’s rage and pain, his eyes flashing a swirl of gold and blue, reminding the human who he was screaming at. 

"It's your weakness, Sam, his too. Everybody knows. You can't keep repeating yourself. You die, he dies. Humans are born to live and die. You can't go on a revenge binge, it helps **no one**." Gabriel finished in a low stern voice.

Sam looked away at the truth in Gabriel’s blunt tone, burying his face back in his knees, growling out his words into them. “I learned your lesson, send me back. You want me to let him go, then you don't take anymore of my time left with him." 

Gabriel let out a sound of disappointment, his eyes still dimly glowing in the dark light, “There is no way out of this deal Sam Winchester. You keep poking your tall chiseled ass around, it won't end well for either of you." 

The sound of a snap cracked through the empty space echoing around the concrete walls, ringing in finality, the two disappearing from the room before the walls themselves vanished too.  


* * *

  
When Dean's deal was finally up and Lilith ran, the last words the pagan had spoken to Sam rang in his head, white noise in the background of his shock. The voice gave him a stern reminder not to chase after Lilith with Ruby, but it didn’t offer him enough strength to burn his brother's body nor cope with his hollowed out life. 

Two weeks later, Sam was still stuck unable to move forward and unable to change the past. Sam grunted as a hard echoing knock sounded on the motel door, pulling him from his drunken swirling thoughts. When the harsh knocking only continued, Sam was only angered more, assuming it had to be Ruby, or worse Bobby again. Sam grumbled, dragging himself up so that he could prop himself up against the headboard leaning on it heavily.

“Leave me alone!” Sam yelled bitterly at the closed door. 

The knocking halting against the thin wood before returning, louder and more insistent. Sam grumbled, narrowing his glassy eyes at the door, taking another swig of his bottle and slumping down once more on the lumpy mattress. Sam glared at the door as the knocking stopped being replaced by the sound of a low grumbling of words from the other side of the motel door. Sam huffed in irritation writing off whomever it was, turning from the door. Jumping at the sound of a snap and the appearance of the Trickster in the doorway, Sam's bottle of whiskey crashing to the floor and breaking over it. 

Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled lazily around the dim motel room his hands on his hips, "Cool digs kiddo. Perfect hidey hole. Would’ve picked one with more half naked people but…to each their own." His shoulders raising and falling in a shrug, turning back to a disgruntled Sam after surveying the small room.

Sam growled looking at the broken glass and wasted liquor in disdain. "Go away. I'm listening to your stupid lesson. Go torture someone else, prick." 

Gabriel turned back to him waving his hands in a placating gesture as his lips quirked up into a smirk. "No worries Jolly Green, I know. I was just around and smelt the booze from across town." The trickster eyed the broken bottle and alcohol spread over the floor as he strolled deeper into the one person room, wiping his finger over the small cheap plastic table. Casually taking in the dingy motel room, Gabriel raised his fingers into a snap clearing the shattered glass and whiskey away with little more than a sour glance. “Thought I’d drop in and check in.” 

Sam wasn’t impressed when the liquor wasn’t replaced after being cleaned, pulling his knees to his chest and watching the being with guarded angry eyes. 

“ **Go away.** " Sam all but growled. 

Sam had nothing to use against the trickster’s continued interest in him, unable to do anything more than tolerate the being until he left. The being in question pulled a mischievous smirk tapping his chin and cocking his hip, making a show of thinking about it, before shaking his head. 

"Nope.” Gabriel popping his lips on the _p_. “Don't think I will."

Gabriel's voice light and cheery as he turned back to the cheap table, snapping his fingers and sitting down at the newly appearing replacement. A sturdy wooden table full of variety of food, digging into a plate of waffles and ice cream with a delighted hum. Gabriel hummed happily as he pulled it closer to himself, gorging himself seeming to forget that Sam was still glaring at him from his spot on the bed. Gabriel blinked, pulling himself from the sugar paradise of his meal, eventually, looking at Sam, his chewing slowing. 

Gabriel’s golden eyes zipping from his plate to Sam’s glaring eyes, swallowing his large bite, "Humans still need food right? Sit down and eat or you'll make me feel fat." The powerful being finished with a pout befitting that of a three year old and not a supernatural being able to bend time and reality. 

Sam watched the god chew, the pout still firmly in place as the Trickster watched him with eyes he couldn’t read. Sam groaned letting out a hard forced breath of air, not seeing much of a choice besides indulging the creature until he got bored. Sam let one leg slump off the bed onto the floor and then the other, pulling himself from the comfort of the horrid mattress.

"Do you even need food?" Sam half heartedly snapped, pausing when he was standing at the foot of the bed, giving Gabriel the last ounce of drunken snark he had as he walked to the small table. "Can you even get fat?" 

Gabriel chuckled around his mouth full of warm waffle. "No, thank fuck. Can you imagine! With my diet, ha! You poor humans have to be so careful. I couldn't do it, deny myself the pleasure of sugar and fat. The flavors, Sam! It's one of the best parts of living!" Making his point by stuffing another overfilled forkful of chocolate, ice cream, and whipped cream drenched waffle into his mouth with a moan that was pornagraphic. 

Sam watched Gabriel, the human’s face nothing but a numb mask of crestfallen eyebrows and lips, lost hazel eyes looking over the spread the man created for them. Sam rolled his eyes sliding into the new comfortable chair the creature had snapped up along with the food and table. 

Sam let out a sigh, pulling a plate of a light pasta with chicken in front of him. "I'm not really hungry." 

Gabriel glanced at him around his fork, the smirk his lips normally held fading slowly into a thin line, the sharp honey eyes shadowing with a strange seriousness when he spoke. "Humans need to eat Sam. Eat… you can go back to bed after." 

Sam looked up at him, locking eyes for a moment. The Trickster breaking it, turning back to his plate, slicing into his sugary meal, his earlier cheer returning.

The two spent the small meal with Gabriel commenting randomly about what he had been up to since they last met at the Mystery Spot. Sam’s mind took to the idle chatter letting it distract him from the dark spirling thoughts that had been consuming Sam’s mind since Dean's death. Even though Sam was only able to stomach about half his plate before giving up, the other smiled happily at him, as if he had accomplished something fantastic. 

Gabriel kept the satisfied smile as he snapped the remaining food away, leaving a small bag of leftovers in its place, "Still want to sleep Samalam?" 

Sam looked back to the single bed, lost. "I don't know what else to do, yet." 

Gabriel nodded, turning his head and looking at the bed, snapping his fingers. The lumpy uncomfortable mattress was replaced with a more inviting looking one. Complete with plush pillows and a duvet of soft fluff, far more comfortable than the motel bed previously occupying the room, and far more comfortable than Sam deserved. 

When Sam looked at him in mild confusion the god simply shrugged, "If you're going to grieve and plan, then you should avoid a bad back." 

Sam watched his face searching for the truth but Gabriel's guarded expression showed nothing. He found no trick, lesson or reason from Gabriel’s tone and Sam couldn’t focus enough to truly care. Sam felt that he had to ask, that it would be stupid to not muster up the energy for a question at the very least. 

"Why are you here?" Sam’s voice was tired, the words dragged out of him as he swiped his hands over his face.

The demi-god didn’t answer right away, sitting back in his chair, crossing his legs as he leaned back, his eyes on the new bed. When he finally spoke his normally joyival voice was distant and thoughtful. "You don't have to be alone. Despite the lesson… I know what it's like to lose a brother. Perhaps it's why I was so harsh.” 

Sam watched him thinking about his words finding that he believed him as the old god didn’t meet his eyes. Silently Sam stood accepting the answer and dragging his feet across the floor to the bed the creature had made for him, tucking himself down and wrapping himself in the feather stuffed duvet. Sam could feel the power radiating from the corner the Trickster was still occupying. 

Gabriel called out after the beat of empty silence stretched just a bit too long between them. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Sam thought about it, it was nice not to be so alone and at least he hadn't pushed him like Bobby had. It had only been two weeks, Sam was still lost without his brother. Gabriel also hadn't judged him for his pain like Ruby had or demanded anything from him. 

Sam looked to where he could see the deity’s crossed legs from his cocoon, "Do you have a name?" 

Gabriel thought about it before answering, this wasn't a job he was doing as Loki. This hadn't been from the start, not really. His lips pulled into a lazy smile as he looked over the lump of Sam, "You can call me, Gabriel. So should I stay or should I go, Sambo?" 

Sam closed his eyes, tugging the blanket closer. "You can stay...just...shut up." 

Gabriel nodded snapping a book into his hands. "Sure thing kid. Shower in an hour and dinner in five hours." 

Sam grumbled about regrets and meddling deities before turning over burying himself further into the blanket. Attempting to sleep his heartache away, having a feeling drinking it away wasn't an option anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I am going to start posting on my twitter about what I'm working on and try to staying to keep up timelines for things better. If your interested, @Leatafanfiction. Thanks again for reading!


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel stays to make sure Sam stays Sam. While Sam starts to find an easy comfort in the Trickster's jokes and human wellness routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a huge expansion. When I was reading back through this I really hated how I glazed over so much time especially their first hunt together. I hope you like the new section! 
> 
> If you read the original, the end of this has been moved to the next chapter due to the new length.

“We’ll start my human wellness plan tomorrow, Sammich.” Gabriel had said during their first scheduled dinner together. 

Sam hadn’t bothered looking up at him. “Human wellness plan? What, are you my life coach now?” Sam huffed out into his food, nibbling on the grilled cheese Gabriel had _suggested_ he eat. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes waving a piece of sauce covered steak at him. “If that makes you feel better than sure, kiddo. I’m your new life coach.” Gabriel’s smile was full of laughter tilting his head as he popped the dripping meat into his mouth with a hum. “Samwich. Everyone deserves to grieve and to be sad, you lost your brother. You deserve time. However, you can’t just stop taking care of yourself. That was the other half of the lesson. Remember, there is more than revenge in the world, kiddo.”

Sam sighed around his sandwich, “I know that. I learned that. I just don’t know what to do.”

Gabriel nodded finishing his bite, “That’s why I’m here. Human support staff. You need to eat, shower and stay alive until you figure out what to do with yourself, without Dean.” Gabriel’s tone ended on a soft note, his voice feeling real to Sam for the first time. 

Sam was silent after that, letting the older being chatter on about what was supposed to be on television that night. Sam ate slowly barely listening to the other’s words but happy that it wasn’t silent anymore. Sam found he hated it when it was quiet for too long, so used to having some sort of sound of life around him. 

For the next few days Sam spent most of his time within the luxurious cocoon that Gabriel had conjured for him. Gabriel had let him be for the most part, his endless stories and jokes seemed to fill the room and lighten the dark cloud hanging over the king sized bed. 

Gabriel slowly expanded and improved other parts of the shitty motel room they now shared. On the second day Gabriel upgraded the television to a large flat screen, one that had channels Sam had never seen or even heard of. Gabriel even added a more enticing shower and bathroom on their third day together, after Sam's constant grumbling about showering. Sam had to admit, at least to himself, that it had him shuffling into it for his mandatory basic human hygiene session a bit less reluctantly. On the fourth day when Sam emerged from his cocoon Gabriel had added an old hand carved wooden chair to the room. The chair was precisely placed so Gabriel could see most of the now bigger-on-the-inside motel room. Most importantly, Gabriel was able to see Sam throughout the human’s supernaturally enforced schedule. 

The well worn chair seemed to fit Gabriel perfectly despite the near flat green cushion atop the hard wooden seat. Sam watched him sit in it over the course of their first week together, the Trickster could sit a thousand ways in it and always be comfortable. It was fitting as Gabriel ended up spending most of his time in the worn chair. Gabriel spent most of Sam's waking hours talking about whatever popped into his head from it, Sam listening on and off from his soft cave. Sam even found Gabriel in the dark wooden chair when he woke panting and sweating from another nightmare of Dean’s death. Gabriel was always there, sitting or lounging on the chair watching a movie or show, turning to Sam each time with a calm voice and a glass of cold water.

Sam quickly got used to having Gabriel around, the being having infused Sam’s life with routine. Sam’s daily schedule was able to be broken down into sleep, eat, shower, and repeat under Gabriel’s watchful eye. After the fifth day Sam had warmed up enough to watch movies and shows from his spot on the bed and became an active participant in Gabriel’s endless meaningless chatter. It had started with one of Gabriel's many stories of messing with Thor. The story caused Sam to remember the prank wars Dean and him had as children growing up on the road. Gabriel had seemed to humor him, looking at him with warm dancing honey eyes. However, with each bittersweet memory Sam voiced throughout their days together, Sam slowly realized that Gabriel was actively listening to the childhood tales. The smaller male was honestly trying to comfort and support Sam, letting him be when Sam wanted to be alone but never really leaving, only sitting quietly in his chair and ignoring the sounds coming from the lump of blankets. The other seemed to be able to read when Sam needed jokes and distraction from his gloomy thoughts and when he just needed to exist. 

Gabriel’s human wellness routine, flirtatious jokes, and --even though it went against Gabriel’s pleasure seeking nature-- healthy human food and exercise, helped Sam find himself amongst the fog of questions plaguing his mind. Gabriel’s lewd cheering every time Sam worked out may have gotten Sam to work out a bit harder, unable to resist the slight flush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with his pull ups. Within the first week the two had found a balance between them and by the end of it Gabriel had begun to drag Sam from his grieve driven state. 

Gabriel, for a reason Sam still hadn’t figured out even as they moved into their second week together, had gotten Sam to sit up in his fortress of depression and open up to him. It didn’t take long into the second week for Sam to start following the routine without a reminder from Gabriel and openingly sharing his passing thoughts with Gabriel throughout the day. Sam found that talking about happy moments and memories with Dean, helped him cope with his grief and having Gabriel laugh along with him helped even more. Sam openly admitted that Gabriel was funny. Gabriel was easy to talk to and laugh with, even if Sam couldn’t find it in him to really laugh more than a hollowed out version of one. 

During the second week Sam also started to really understand the true reach of Gabriel’s powers. It hadn’t taken him long to overcome his shock at Gabriel's often and bliant use of his powers, however it had taken some of the fog of Dean’s death to lift for Sam to notice that Gabriel was too powerful. As Sam’s swirling thoughts began to flow more coherently about Dean and about the family business, _because how was it the family business if he was the only family left_ , Sam noticed how much power the ‘Trickster’ really had. While Gabriel was easy going, sarcastic, boisterous and flirtatious --except when it came to the human wellness routine-- the being held way too much power to just be a simple demi-god. As Sam’s mind slowly started to come out of his haze of grief during their second week, Sam couldn’t help but file through Gabriel’s name and species in his mind. The mystery of such a powerful Trickster distracting him from his often morbid thoughts and dreams starting to nag at him. 

Regardless of Sam’s confusion about Gabriel’s species, Sam started to learn what to expect from supercharged creature. So when Gabriel didn’t react with his typical cat calls at a shirtless and damp Sam as he emerged from the bathroom after his shower, Sam knew something was off with him. Gabriel normally splayed himself out in his chair, ready for a view, however as Sam walked closer to the chair he could see the tight lines in Gabriel’s body. Gabriel was facing away from the open bathroom door, pulled up straight in the wooden chair with his hands folded in his lap. Gabriel felt his wings flap and bristle in the ether behind him as he forced himself to relax into the familiar chair, knowing his eyes were glowing as he peered through the walls of the modified motel room. 

Sam watched Gabriel as Sam moved around the room, pulling an undershirt over his head spotting the unusual flare of blue and gold in Gabriel’s eyes. The glowing orbs trailed the wall of the motel coming to a stop when they landed on the locked door. Sam stood with his hands on his hips as he turned to face Gabriel fully, his tongue darting out to lick his lips trying to think of how to address the tense air in the room. Gabriel sat poised in a calm, forcefully calm, and alert position glaring at the front door. Gabriel’s sharp eyes swirled with his power, reminding Sam of a coiling snake preparing the strike. Sam blew out of soft breath as he rolled his hand through his slowly drying hair, stopping short beside the old chair. Gabriel spoke first. 

“Send the demon bitch away Sam.” Gabriel said before his mouth returned to the thinly pressed tight line.

Once Sam had met the twisting mix of energy in Gabriel’s eyes, Sam was unable to look away. When Sam slowly started to open his mouth to question the demi-god, Sam was ment with a firm knock on the front door. Sam’s brows furrowed before understanding loosened his features, looking to the door and quickly back at the angered Trickster. 

Ruby was at the door, crawling back to try to get him to hunt Lilith and continue to enhance his powers in unnatural ways. Ways that would set Sam against Gabriel’s carefully laid out rules. Sam nodded again, knowing that the words Gabriel had spoken through a clenched jaw was not up for discussion, it was not a suggestion. It was the same tone that Gabriel used to enforce the human wellness routine. It was a tone that marked a line in the sand backed by the threat of raw power. 

Sam broke away from the alluring display of power looking to the door as the knocking continued, the fist going harder on the plywood. Gabriel watched the door before casting a sharp glance, a last warning, at Sam. The human in turn was still nodding as he moved closer to the door. 

“Sam! Get your ass out of bed. We need to talk!” Ruby’s patience running thin, calling through the closed door as she continued to slam her fist into the flimsy wood, unwilling to give up her mission from Hell. 

Sam let out a hard breath feeling Gabriel’s raging dual-colored glare from across the room as Sam opened the door. Sam made sure to stand in the doorway and block Ruby from viewing the supped up motel room with his broad shoulders, his face falling into determined lines. Unaware of Gabriel’s far reaching powers cloaking, not only himself but also the true appearance of the room, shielding it all with an illusion far above the demon’s paygrade. 

“Go away Ruby. I don’t want shit to do with you.” Sam said as he peered down at his past misjudgement, not understanding how he once pinned all his hopes on an arrangement with a demon. 

Ruby hummed away Sam’s words, waving her right hand at him before hooking her fingers through her belt loops as her brown eyes rolled over Sam’s showered form, smirking darkly in appreciation. 

“Wow, look who took a shower!” She smiled up at Sam, “You clean up nice Sammy.”

"Don't call me that." Sam said through a clenched jaw and rolled her eyes. His back went straighter as she cast a lust filled gaze over his body. The demon’s sultry smile dropped into a taunting one at his clear dismissal. Her next words baiting.

“Come on Sam. You can’t be serious. It's been weeks, get off your ass and do something about it. Instead of slumming it up in this shitty motel. You said you wanted to get your brother back Sam. We can still do it. We can steal Dean’s contract from Lilith and punish her.” She goated in a coaxing voice, leaning closer into Sam’s space brushing her fingers lightly over Sam’s damp clinging shirt. “She ran from you, Sam. We can do this. We can beef up your powers, you know we can. Lilth’s already running scared.” 

Sam kept his eyes on her, not trusting her enough to take her eyes off of her for a moment. His fingers clenching around the open door frame at her touch. Keeping himself from jerking away from the demon’s touch, Sam felt a crawling feeling spreading from her fingertips. Sam’s hand moving to grip her wrist and pull it from him, feeling the intensity of Gabriel’s glare grow at her advances. The intensity of it burning away the temptation to join Ruby, burning the Trickster’s lesson into Sam’s mind. 

“Dean is gone, nothing is going to change that. There is more than just revenge.” Sam said finding himself parroting the words Gabriel drilled into him over the course of the last two weeks. 

Ruby made a disgruntled sound at being rejected, opening her lips to argue her point, to twist his words. 

“Leave before I send you back to hell myself.” Sam’s voice cut her off with a harsh stern warning, slamming the door after he spoke leaving Ruby no time to answer. Sam took a deep breath as the door closed, unable to handle Gabriel’s glare from behind him any longer. 

Sam leaned against the closed door, hearing Ruby huff and grumble on the other side. Taking a movement to breath, Sam turned slowly to face Gabriel once more. The room was swirling and burning with thick charges of raw energy, Sam pressed back against the door at the pressure of it. Sam’s eyes fell on Gabriel’s tense position on the chair realizing that Gabriel had concealed himself from Ruby for her not to react to the heavy air filling every square foot of the room.

Gabriel hadn’t moved from his tense position, his face drawn with tense lines as his gleaming eyes looked away from the door and moved across the wall of their shared space. Sam blinked, licking over his bottom lip as he watched Gabriel. The too powerful Trickster’s eyes not sparing Sam another glance as the enticing twist of shimmering colors, moved across the wall once more. _He was tracking something through the building_ , Sam released with widening eyes, _He’s tracking Ruby and hiding everything...what the fuck is he?_ Sam’s mind turned over the thought in his head, questioning the beings true nature not for the first time. Gabriel was capable of so much more, there was so much here and the slowly receding power in the air gave proof to how strong he truly was. Sam couldn’t help but add it to the mystery of Gabriel as well as the pure venomous hatred that had filled Gabriel’s voice when he spoke about Ruby. Gabriel’s posture, tone, outbursts of power and efforts taken to conceal himself from a demon was nothing short of a visceral revulsion. When Gabriel finally spoke, his tone was serious, still echoing with leftover energy. His now sharp honey eyes snapping back to Sam and effectively snapping the human from his thoughts. 

“You absolutely can not work with that abomination Sam. She will destroy your soul.” Gabriel’s voice seemed to vibrate, only speaking once he was sure that Ruby was truly gone. 

Sam watched him, wary of him for the first time since the self proclaimed Trickster had invaded his depression fueled drinking binge. Suddenly remembering all too clearly how powerful Gabriel was for the first time since his hard learned lesson at the Mystery Spot. Sam cautiously moved from the doorway jerking his head to the far corner of the room to where Gabriel had stopped tracking Ruby. Stopping to rest his hands on the back of an armchair Gabriel had added for him in the television area, leaving the empty seat facing Gabriel. Sam wanting to keep his distance from the displeased demi-god. Sam looked over Gabriel’s slowly relaxing posture finding his own hackles lowering as the power that had filled the room slowly retreated from the space. Sam kept his voice soft and low, his hands toying with a loose thread in the back of the chair, keeping his eyes on Gabriel. Afraid he would overstep, never seeing him so clearly enraged. 

“Why do you hate her so much? That was intense, I’ve never felt you like that before.” Sam said, waving his hand around the room motioning to the energy that had filled the small room. “Even in the loop you weren’t that angry. That was… a lot, especially for you.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes over Sam’s pensive posture blowing out a breath trying to rid himself of the leftover humming of his irritated grace. He hadn’t meant to startle Sam so much. Gabriel let his body slowly melt into the familiar grooves of the chair, finally taking in Sam’s tight sleeveless undershirt and worn jeans for the first time. Gabriel’s head tilted as he tracked his way back up Sam’s chest distracting himself. Sam huffed shuffling under Gabriel’s distracted gaze, rolling his eyes relaxing under the familiar lustful attention. Gabriel’s lips spread into a smirk, resting his chin on his palm as he leaned on the armrest. Gabriel’s words sounded more like himself as he spoke, relaxed and cheeky. 

“Who doesn’t hate those blackened things? They just can’t be trusted, her included. Demons serve one master and one purpose.” Gabriel said, somehow sounding casual despite the clear warning in his words. 

Gabriel could feel his wings shift and puff at memories of Lucifer and Lilith even though his vessel relaxed more into the millena year old chair. Sam seemed to relax more as Gabriel pushed away the bitter feelings, watching as Sam swiveled the chair and sat down across from him. Sam leaned back with his arms crossed, not believing the vague statement. Gabriel rolled his eyes with a hard pressed sigh, his shoulder raising in a shrug and a flippant wave of his hand. 

“Look it's simple, I’m old so I know a lot about a lot of things. You're a hunter and you know about different creatures even with your limited life experience.” Sam huffed at the halfway insult. Gabriel simply pressed on past Sam’s wounded ego. “Like I said before, we’re both hunters, Samalam. I’m just an equal opportunity hunter, is all!” Gabriel finished boostiously, watching Sam and meeting his eyes confidently. 

Sam didn’t look away from Gabriel’s even stare watching him with a critical eye from his spot in the plush chair, taking in the causal and teasing trickster. Sam sighed, unable to spot the lie under all of the Trickster’s truths. Sam looked away from him before turning back and relaxing further into his seat, deciding to accept the answer for now. The mention of being a hunter led Sam’s mind away from the questions surrounding Gabriel back to the idea of hunting again. He had been trying to think about what to do with himself now without Dean, perhaps the answer was simple. Gabriel was right, Sam was a hunter and the activity would give Sam a direction again, get out of this limbo. 

“You know maybe a hunt would help me think straight. It was never really my thing growing up, but it helped after Jess. It gave me meaning and… a sense of purpose, you know.” Sam said. 

Looking up at Gabriel after he spoke, nodding to himself liking the idea more as he voiced the idea. Gabriel smirked, his tension completely vanishing from his body at Sam’s first idea to help himself. Gabriel had always been the one to distract Sam and offer him helpful tips. Gabriel quickly agreed, encouraging the interest in self-improvement. Gabriel had come to know Sam’s history with revenge after his girlfriend’s death and the people the brother’s saved through their hunts. Gabriel sat up a bit more snapping his fingers, creating a spread of different sandwiches across the small coffee table between them, overly excited that Sam was taking an interest in something again.

“It’s been a while since I hunted with a human, it could be fun. Care to teach me the ways of the modern human hunter O’Great Samwise?” Gabriel practically purred a crooked smile gracing his lips.

Sam thought about it running his fingers through his hair as he looked over food. He nodded offering a half shrug selecting a sandwich, Sam hadn’t ever hunted alone. He had never gone without his father or his brother and the idea of being alone left him with an uncomfortable twist behind his sternum. 

“Yea, I guess, if you want. It's not a good idea to hunt alone.” Sam said casually, watching Gabriel grin at him as he took a bite out of his sandwich. 

Sam had to imagine that having your back up be an ancient supernatural ride-along would turn out to be useful on any hunt. With Gabriel’s excited childish cheer, Sam started to doubt that. 

“Sweeeet! Teach me Obi Wan Cannoli, you’re my only hope.” Gabriel’s smirk split into a cheeky grin, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

That was the first time that Sam had let his lips twitch into a half smile, one that wasn’t wistful, sad or bitter, in the four weeks since Dean had died. Gabriel might not be useful but it would be more entertaining. Gabriel cherished the small twitch and the following huff of a soundless laugh, his grace taking it for the win that it was, proud of being able to lighten Sam’s mood. 

“So, Samator, how does the modern hunter go about finding a case? I bet it's boring.” Gabriel teased biting into his sandwich, shaking it at Sam along with his pointer finger. 

Sam shook his head with a slight roll of his eyes at Gabriel’s teasing. Though to be fair, Sam couldn’t deny that his way was probably boring compared to however it was that Gabriel found his cases. They spent the rest of their lunch talking about hunting, swapping stories about different hunts they had done over the years. Gabriel shared more of his tales of the supernatural than with humans he had hunted over the years. Sam in turn retold stories from his childhood or ones that Dean or Bobby had told him. When Sam broke out his old laptop to show Gabriel how he planned to find a case, Gabriel snorted and snapped a new one in its place. 

“Sammykins! No wonder it took you so long to hunt me! This computer is almost as old as me.” Gabriel shot at him after upgrading Sam’s computer without warning. 

Sam frowned at the new laptop, glaring at Gabriel from where he sat across the room, both having moved back to their normal spots on the bed and on the chair after finishing eating. 

“Sammykins, I refuse to waste half of my never ending existence waiting for that beat up thing to boot up.” Gabriel snarked back at Sam’s glare, relaxing back into the dark wood of his chair, facing Sam on the bed. 

Sam still wasn’t impressed, deciding to ignore the lounging smart aleck and focus on finding a case. Sam shook his head at the new computer, it was admittedly fastester and better than his old one. Sam curled up more in the soft blankets with the new tech, refusing to voice his approval and give in to the dramatic Trickster’s taunting. Gabriel spread his arms out at being ignored, crossing his legs over the armrest closest to the bed. The demi-god pouted at the continued silence, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back over the other wooden armrest to sit perfectly facing Sam in the old chair. 

“Really? I thought we were past this, Samalious!” Gabriel’s voice was little more than flippant and sarcastic. Pausing only in his dramatics at Sam’s grumble at the new nickname, Gabriel continued on his bland sarcasm. “Thank you Gabriel for once again improving my very boring human existence with your awesomeness.” Gabriel made a motion to himself, his lips curving into a smirk. “You’re welcome, kiddo! No need to thank me.” 

Sam ignored him, consitrationing on not giving in. “That was a very productive conversation. Why did you need me?” Sam grumbled his eyes focusing on the screen, unable to contain his new found snark.

Gabriel's smirk grew his lips twitching back a laugh snapping his fingers and popping a lollipop in his mouth. Gabriel settled in to wait for Sam to find something, shoving candy into his mouth as Sam renewed his efforts on finding a case. The silence continued on long enough for Gabriel to start watching a movie as he ate, until Sam made a sound of surprise at a string of articles regarding a laketown. 

“Think I found something. There've been a string of odd storms and animal attacks with weird sightings of something in the water up in an old mining town off of Lake Superior. It sounds like it's happened before too.” Sam offered, finally looking up at Gabriel after the long stretch of silence between the two of them. 

Gabriel looked back at Sam having started lazily flipping through T.V. channels, “Sounds like a case. Let's hit it, Sammoose.”

It wasn’t long before Sam was packed and finally checking out of the motel room. The room that had been the catalyst for his depression and been the safe haven for his stasis. Sam couldn't help but release a weighted sigh when he turned the keys in Baby's ignition and headed down the road. It was a weird experience having Gabriel in Sam’s normal spot in the Impala almost half as weird as Sam felt driving her. 

Gabriel seemed to pick up on Sam’s awkward feelings as they sat in radio filled air for most of the drive. The two only talked once Sam gave voice to the unfamiliar setting. Gabriel of course was fully accepting and understanding, smirking as he turned to Sam. 

“Of course it's weird Sam. This car is a part of Dean and you. Of your family. I mean, you were practically raised out of it. She’s important.” Gabriel said gently, waving a hand at the spotless dashboard.

“Yeah, it is and we were. I have a lot of great memories in this car. Besides Dean, the Impala was the most reliable thing in my life. She's just always been there.” 

“So," Gabriel started, looking over the well preserved seats. "Tell me about her.” Gabriel nodded, fueling Sam’s pleasant memories. 

Sam had quickly started in on a memory that filled his mind, relaxing more the remainder of the drive. The two filling the once awkward space with an easy conversation, the unfamiliar situation quickly dissolving into an air of easy conversation. The mix of Sam and Gabriel’s music filling the car before Gabriel’s singing outshone the melodies after the conversation died out. Sam had found himself smiling despite himself leaning on the open window frame at Gabriel. The action only causing Gabriel to flirt openly with Sam, piling on as Sam's cheeks tinted with warmth when Gabriel complimented his dimpled cheeks. 

“Oo Sammy’s showing some lip action. Wanna show me a little more?” Gabriel couldn’t hold himself back from his teasing, proud of finally having Sam's dimples show themselves in Sam's smiles. 

It wasn’t long before the Impala pulled into the small lakeside town, Sam automatically looking for a cheap motel room. Gabriel balked looking to Sam as he drove past what looked to be the only hotel, with a capital H, in the town. 

“Samster, my darling hunter. Where are you taking me?” Gabriel’s voice was sickly sweet. 

“A motel?” Sam questioned with a raise of his eyebrow, turning his head to him as he drove. 

“No. No, you are not.” Gabriel said flatly, shaking his head. “I am not spending another day of my eternal life in another shitty motel room. Just because I can make alterations does not mean I want to build a hotel everytime we go on a hunt.” 

Sam shook his head leaning back against the driver’s seat. “You want to go to that one back there, with the indoor pool?” Sam said stopping at a light and looking at Gabriel, somehow unsurprised. 

“Yes, duh. I’ll pay. You can stop being a criminal. I’ll be the Jasmine to your Aladin and save you from your life of heroic crime.” A devilish smirk spread across Gabriel’s lips as he spoke. 

Sam couldn’t hide his laugh at the imagery of a flying carpet ride with Gabriel that filled his mind. Sam’s left hand coming up to hide his smirk and chuckle. He coughed slightly at Gabriel’s smug twinkling eyes as he turned the car around. 

“Just don’t start singing A Whole New World.” Sam huffed out, unable to stop the small amused smile from staying on his lips. 

Gabriel laughed, “But it's such a good song Sammich! And you already have the Impala. She’s fancy enough to be our magic carpet.” 

Sam gave a half hearted groan pulling into the hotel, Gabriel didn’t let up with the comparison. Gabriel only let it go to start a new game when they checked in at the front desk. Sam’s cheeks continued to darken as Gabriel talked to the woman piling onto her assumption about why they only needed one bed. 

“It just works out perfect with a king-sized. Sam-scraper here just needs all that room, That's why it's perfect that I'm fun-sized.” Gabriel nearly purred leaning on the desk, glancing back to Sam as he spoke to her. 

“Well you two make a great couple, I’ll be sure to send someone up with some extra towels for you two.” She said smiling happily at them, finishing prepping their keys for them. “You two enjoy your vacation, be mindful of the lake.”

Gabriel nodded taking the keys from her as Sam shuffled behind him smiling politely. 

“Yeah, we heard about the trouble you’ve been having with it on the drive over here. It's why we thought a pool would be a good idea. Do you know anything about that? We were really hoping to at least take some pictures.” Sam spoke up shifting his bags as he spoke to the young woman. 

She seemed to frown, hesitating about scaring off customers, but after looking down at the cleared payment and then back at Gabriel and Sam’s open curiosity she answered. 

“I wouldn’t recommend going anywhere over there. They’re saying it was another animal attack, weird mating cycles making the lynxes more aggressive again. It happens… I guess.” The young woman answered.

Gabriel nodded slowly considering her words. “It does happen, nature can be unpredictable.”

Her shoulders gave a weak shrug, “I guess, it makes sense though since they’re scouting out the mines up there. That’s prime cat country.”

Gabriel shared a look with Sam before the human offered a smile to her, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. “Well thank you for your help. We’ll let you know if we need anything. Come on, Honey eyes.”

Gabriel blinked at Sam’s pet name, shocked into silence, letting the human pull him towards the elevator. It wasn’t often the demi-god received a nickname from anyone, even if it was just for a ruse. Once the doors closed on the elevator the shorter being seemed to reboot with a large grin. 

Sam looked at him rolling his eyes and chuckling. “She was helpful.” 

Gabriel continued to grin, following Sam to their room after the doors opened. Passing him with a wave of the card keys, Gabriel laughed opening the door. 

“She was, also you like my eyes. Huh, Hazelnut?” His voice teasing as Gabriel opened their door. 

Sam’s cheeks tinted as he followed him into the room, taking in the bathroom as they passed it. He had to admit it would be nice to keep having a bed that didn’t force him to curl his legs up if he didn’t want to. Sam chose to evaluate the room rather than admit how captivated he was with Gabriel’s eyes. 

Gabriel laughed to himself taking Sam’s silence as a yes, throwing himself down on the king sized bed and flipping through the T.V. channels. 

Sam was happy that Gabriel seemed to let the comment go, starting to unpack his laptop and his notes. He looked over the names of the victims from the animal attacks and disappearances. Sam looked up the recent uptick in activity in the local mines, finding that they were being checked for safety. They had been closed off for years due to a cave in decades ago. Sam made a sound at the short list of witnesses. It seemed all the victims had been workers or involved with the inspection in some way, with the only exception of three local teenagers. Sam reviewed the report from the only member of the triad to make it out of the woods that day, he had confirmed he heard an animal. 

By the time Sam looked up from his laptop and his notes Gabriel was ordering lunch from a local take out place. His chair seemed to have appeared in front of the small sitting area and television. He looked up, seeming to sense Sam’s attention after hanging up his phone. 

“Lunch will be here in twenty. Thought you’d want to keep digging instead of heading out.“ Gabriel offered, one leg propped up on the back of the chair as his body lay back against the armrest, his other leg dangling the short distance to the ground. 

Sam smiled, “Thanks.” Sam stretched standing up with a crack of his back, not realizing how long he had been sitting. “I need a shower before we head out. There was one witness. He was one of the only non-mine related attacks.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow rolling his head as he followed Sam’s trail to the bathroom with his eyes. “Non-mine related attacks?”

Sam nodded pausing at the bathroom door, “Yeah they’re working on inspecting the mines. Except for him and his friends, everyone else was at the same mine by the lake. He said he wasn’t.” 

Gabriel watched Sam shrug, tilting his head back looking away from Sam to the television as he spoke. “I don’t need powers to smell that lie. Nature’s not that random.” 

Sam nodded having to agree before heading into the shower, closing the door behind him. Gabriel hummed thinking about the mines, wondering about them before shrugging it off. His expressive eyes glanced to the closed door as the shower turned on. Gabriel’s eyes began to dimly glow looking back to the television as it changed screens, showing him Ruby. 

The multicolored orbs swirled darkly as he tracked the demon unable to help a growl from leaving his throat. Gabriel kept careful track of her watching if she met with Lilith, planning to fix Sam’s demonic problem as soon as possible. Sam wasn’t known for his long showers and it wasn't long before Gabriel blinked away the screen offering a blinding smile at Sam’s half naked form. 

“Dinner and a show. You spoil me Samsational!” Gabriel purred, ignoring the comedy that now played on the screen for the view of Sam’s wet muscled chest. He tilted his head following the vanishing curve of Sam’s hips into the hunter’s still open jeans. “So spoiled…” 

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring his own blush at Gabriel’s blaint stares, running a towel through his hair. He smirked to himself at the sound of a knock at their door. 

“You get it, _honey eyes_.” Sam may be insecure about his growing feelings and comfortable friendship with Gabriel, but he wasn’t too uncomfortable to test a new way to shut the demi-god up. 

Gabriel blinked at the sweetly offered words as Sam moved from the door towards the table to clear it. Gabriel nodded before he could think, his feet taking him to the door as he broke his eyes away from Sam’s laugh filled cheeks. 

It didn’t take long for the two to joke their way through a quick lunch and head out to see the witness, Zachary Huet, and make a pit stop at the local police department. Gabriel couldn’t help but cat-call Sam when he came out of the bathroom in his suit and tie. Sam was unphased and unsurprised by the open invitation, used to the Trickster's come ons. Finding himself too distracted by Gabriel's slim figure in his own suit, Sam was unable to stop his eyes from wandering over every inch of his vessel. The Trickster's suit was more expensive looking and far more fitted to his short frame, tailored perfectly for Gabriel's round ass and slim legs. Sam blinked away the sudden thoughts of undressing him, reminding himself of who he was staring at and all of the unknowns about Gabriel. Sam was unable to look away quickly enough for Gabriel to miss his lusting eyes. 

“Lead the way Special Agent Samwise.” Gabriel commented sauntering up to him, happy to let Sam's gaze go without comment. Gabriel's slim fingers reaching up to straighten Sam's tie with a wink and teasing smirk. Gabriel might love playing dress up as much as the next guy, but this reminded him too much of his last run in with his younger siblings. Suits weren't his thing. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as they headed out of the hotel and to the Huet house. He didn’t want to think about his attraction or his conflicting feelings towards Gabriel. While he was all too grateful for Gabriel’s help with pulling him off a dark path, he didn’t want to rush anything. Sam was barely fine himself and replacing his brother with Gabriel seemed wrong, Sam needed to make sure he wasn’t just switching dependencies. 

The Huet home turned out to be a small two story white paneled house tucked back against the woods leading to the lake, that wasn't too long of a drive from their hotel. The short drive had helped clear Sam's mind, Gabriel keeping his chatter to questions about what Sam had read about the kid and the case. Sam found Gabriel's interest relaxing and oddly familiar, the demi-god seemed to always know what he needed. By the time they came upon the Huet home Sam felt closer to himself than he had in weeks. 

As they walked up the stone path to the small home, Sam couldn’t help but think it had to have been easy for the teens to sneak out into the lake at any time of day from here. Sam glanced back at Gabriel as he knocked on the door, the Trickster seeming to think the same as he looked over the side of the house from the front porch. Gabriel came to stand next to Sam letting the human take the lead when the mother answered the door. 

Gabriel looked around the house as she let them in, offering drinks before getting her son for them to question. The teen seemed small when he came to sit down on the sofa across from Sam and Gabriel. The paper had said that he was a local marathon running champion, but now Zachary’s skin seemed pale and his muscles weak and tired. The seventeen year old was still covered in healing cuts and scratches as he started talking. 

“I already told Sheriff Dan and the papers everything. I don’t know what you want, it was a big cat.” His voice pitched with frustration and fear, his mother rubbing his arm as she placed a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses down on the coffee table between them. 

“Is this really necessary, special agents?” Mrs. Huet questioned sitting beside her son. 

Sam nodded, clasping his hands between his spread knees. “I apologize, but sometimes you remember something differently after everything calms down.” 

Gabriel nodded opening his suit jacket as he leaned forward to pour himself and Sam a glass. “We also have found that, in small towns like this, it's easier to talk to someone that’s not a local.” Gabriel offered, speaking for the first time with an easy smile. “I’m from a small community, everybody knows everybody. It can be hard.” He took a sip of the sweet drink, his smile gentle and kind. “Zachary can you tell us, what happened before you heard the sound of the...big cat?” 

Sam looked to Zachary, his posure shifting looking down at his hands. His mother was quiet beside him, confused about her son’s pause having known that he said they were simply by the lake. 

“Zach? If you remembered something, these men need to know. I’m sure you won’t get in trouble.” She offered rubbing his back, looking to Sam for support. 

Sam nodded adamantly, “It happens all the time Zach, people remember something they didn't think of before. You can tell us what happened.” 

Zach looked between the three of them before looking down again, “I know we weren’t supposed to, but everyone's saying the mines are safe again. I said we shouldn’t… not with the workers getting attacked. But Anna and Tony were sure there wouldn’t be an animal right after practice.” The black haired teen rubbed a hand over his eyes frustrated holding back the tears that threatened to start falling again. Angry at himself for not fighting his friends harder. “We went in from the back and they found these old copper pieces. We were already trespassing and then they added stealing! I was already halfway out of the mine when I started hearing this wet growling sound! Then I saw parts flying and I...I just ran.” Zachary finished in a rush covering his face completely with his hands, his shoulders trembling. 

Sam and Gabriel shared a look at the boy’s confession. Gabriel frowned looking at Zachary, speaking with a carefully tender voice. “You didn’t abandon them, you tried to warn them. You were brave to go with them and try to stop them, kid.” 

While his mother agreed, she was shocked at her son’s behavior, having been raised on the warnings and legends of the mines herself. 

“Zachary. I’ve warned you so much about those mines. About how dangerous it is that they’re poking around in there.” She chided him softly, her hand still offering comforting strokes on his back.

The boy nodded, his hand clenching Mrs. Huet's leg. “I know mom! I had to try and stop them, but I didn’t take anything.”

Gabriel nodded slowly, starting to understand the missing piece of the lakeside mine killings. Sam thought over the fact that all of the attacks happened at the same mine especially with how desperately he ensured his mother that he had not taken any copper ore from the mine. Sam frowned his brows furrowing, still missing a piece of the story. 

“Those are the mines they’re inspecting, right? Not many people seem to be happy they might reopen again, despite how good it would be for the town.” Sam questioned looking to Mrs. Huet, hoping she could enlighten him on the missing puzzle piece.

Mrs. Huet shook her head, pouring her son a cool glass of lemonade before pouring one for herself. “It's just old stories but you have to wonder. My mother always told us not to go by the mines, that the cave had rejected our town. She had a lot of friends from the Ojibwe tribe and she always said that the copper from our mines was a gift, a blessing. But something happened, people got greedy I guess, mining it endlessly children playing in it. I was just about Zach’s age when the cave-in happened. I don't remember much but I know people would go missing every once in a while growing up. After the cave in though, no one was allowed close to them. We never had any problems with our part of the lake since it closed.” 

Gabriel made a sound understanding looking at Zachary. “You’re lucky you listened to your mom, Zach. I think she saved you, whatever it was seems attracted to that copper.”

Sam nodded finishing his drink, “Thank you both for your time and for being honest with us.”

Zachary nodded weakly, happy to have gotten it off his chest. He hadn’t been comfortable confessing his best friends' crime to one of their neighbors. He leaned closer to his mother, closing his eyes tightly against the memory of snarls and ripping flesh. Sam stood letting Mrs. Huet focus on her son as Gabriel and himself showed themselves out. 

Once out on the porch and safely out of ear shot, Sam turned to Gabriel. “Why does this sound familiar? Something about the copper and the water being so close." Sam opened the door to the driver's side, pausing to tap on the roof of the Impala, looking over it at Gabriel. "This ringing any bells for you?" 

Gabriel looked to him leaning on the open door frame with a short shrug. “Yeah, but you should still do your boring research. I could be wrong but it sounds like a Mishepishu. They can get grumpy about humans digging through their caves without permission.”

Sam’s brows furrowed thinking about it, sliding into the car. “I think I saw that in one of Bobby's books a while ago." He started the car trying to jog his memory and not coming up with more details, _I should call Bobby_. Sam shook the random thought, he didn't want to think about his worried grief stricken father-figure now. Sam would have to do his own research.

"We should still head down to the sheriff’s office and see if anyone else stole from the mines.” Sam said instead, focusing on the hunt instead, driving back towards the center of the small town. 

“Yeah and grab food before you enter the Boring Zone.” Gabriel agreed, nodding sagely as he looked out the window at the passing forest.

Sam let out a laugh at the reference shaking his head even though he agreed food would be good. 

After spending more than a few hours talking with the local police and rangers Sam and Gabriel ended up learning next to nothing. Still sifting through the notes from the forest rangers and officers on the scene, Sam was sure of only thing that it probably was a big ass cat that clawed up the bodies left behind. Gabriel and Sam sat looking over the photos from the woods, whatever it was had torn through the workers and violently hurled them out of the mines and back towards town. Sam’s eyebrows raised, blanching slightly at a crime scene photo of a corpse found high in a tree, tilting it in his hand. 

“Animal attack…” He mumbled under his breath, sometimes Sam couldn’t believe the bliant coverups and the lies that everyone bought hook line and sinker instead of the truth of the supernatural world. 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh looking over the reports. “Yeah well I believe that as much as I believe that these people didn’t try to take something.” 

Sam huffed out a sarcastic note, packing up the photos he had been looking through over the spare room the sheriff offered them. “Yeah and they weren’t going to leave alive or dead with it. It tore off their skin, like it was trying to strip everything on them and then kicked them out.”

Gabriel hummed out a humorless laugh. “Kicked them the **fuck** out, Sammykins.” He said before following Sam out of the room, waving to the sheriff and leaving their cards with the front desk. 

Sam huffed jerking his head to a diner up the small road, wanting to pick up food for his research binge. “Yup.”

Gabriel matched Sam’s long strides to the diner both ordering something for pick up before Sam drove them back to their hotel room to eat. Sam pulled out his laptop as Gabriel spread out their food over the small kitchen table. 

“You said it sounded like a Mishepishu, right?” Sam asked around a mouth full of his chicken sandwich. 

Gabriel nodded munching on his disco fries, scooping as much gravy into each bite. “Yeah copper mines and claw marks. It sounds like their jam.” He paused for a moment thoughtfully chewing, “You know, I think I had a book about them somewhere…”

Sam took another bite of his sandwich, his eyes snapping up at the sound of Gabriel’s fingers snapping a thick book into existence. 

“Ah, here be boring with this.” Gabriel said wiggling the book under Sam's nose with a lazy smirk, shoving another forkful into his mouth. 

Sam frowned, looking down at the heavy old book being waved in front of him. His head jerking back as he took it from the outstretched hand. 

“Thanks?” Sam’s words sounded more like a question than a statement. Sam didn’t want to be ungrateful, despite Gabriel's antics. 

Sam sighed, understanding the Trickster’s casual and dismissive attitude, this was Sam's hunt. The purpose of this was to help Sam find himself and find purpose, he couldn't do that if Gabriel spoon fed him everything. Even if the Trickster gave him the answers, Sam still would want to read and understand for himself anyway. Sam turned over the book in his hands reading the spine, _'Ojibwe Legends and Mythology.'_

Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement, letting Sam leaf through the large book as he unwrapped his cheeseburger. Even though Gabriel was familiar with the creature and was sure he knew what they needed to stop it, he held back. Sam needed a problem he could fix, something to focus his mind on and find purpose in. Gabriel just wasn't capable of not offering up some information to Sam, wanting to help him. Sam was smart, he would figure it out on his own. So when Sam figured it out Gabriel wasn’t surprised, it hadn't taken long for Sam to voice his findings after the two had finished eating. Gabriel having returned to his chair, curled up with his own book. 

“So we need an Ojibwe talisman, one from the Thunderbird.” Sam announced closing the borrowed book after taking a few notes. 

Gabriel nodded not looking away from the old pages. “And to close down the mines again, make sure people stay out.” 

Sam thought about it as he stood up from his seat, coming to sit with him. Sam slid into the closest cushion on the loveseat beside Gabriel's old chair, stretching out his legs.

“We get the talisman, trap the Mishepishu behind it and seal up the mine again. So that no one can steal from it again.” He huffed looking to Gabriel as the Trickster closed his book, Sam's face pinching at the title unable to read the alphabet used.

Gabriel hummed, agreeing, tilting his head back over the side of the chair. “I can handle burying it for you if you want. Make sure nobody stumbles upon it again.” His fingers snapping the book away turning on the television and abandoning his brother's old journal, tired of feeling nostalgic.

Sam looked away from him and to the television as it turned on, blinking back his questions regarding Gabriel. “Yeah...yeah that would help. I think I saw a reservation a few miles outside of town. We could pick up what we need tomorrow and head out to the lake after dinner.”  


* * *

  
When the two snuck past the Huet house the next evening, having decided using their back trail was the easiest access point to woods that lead to the old mines, the air was already heavy with a muggy stale breeze. As they got closer to the lake, Sam couldn’t help but feel like he was entering someone else’s property, one that had a posted no trespassing sign lit up and blinking somewhere just out of his field of vision. Gabriel stuck close behind him, just off to his right feeling the clear warning in the air right down to his grace. The Trickster seemed at ease in the pine forest, despite the tense mystic air and quickly approaching darkness. Gabriel wasn't worried, he was bigger than anything in these woods. Glancing away from him, Sam had to wonder just how powerful Gabriel really was if he wasn’t even slightly worried about the ancient beast protecting the copper still left in the lakeside mines. 

Sam paused just outside of the mines sensing that Gabriel had stopped just off the side of the lake. “What is it? Do you see something?”

Gabriel shook his head, his eyes gazing out over the dark waters of the lake seeing the bottom clearly despite its pitch black waters. “Nah, it's probably inside. There’s a tunnel that goes into the bottom caves from the lake. Probably why it set up shop in this mine and not the others.”

Sam looked away from the water to the cave thinking, his hand clenching the talisman in his pocket. “Should be easy to seal it then.”

Gabriel glanced back at him over his shoulder before looking back to the wind rippled waters. “Just don’t take anything. We gotta push it back as far as we can into the caves.” He turned fully to Sam as the human turned on his flashlight and headed into the mine entrance, bending under the barriers and posted warnings. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, “Gabe, I’m not gonna take anything. I have you paying for everything, why would I need copper?”

Gabe tutted behind him, his arms loose at his sides glancing around the damp walls. “It's harder than it sounds. Mishepishu are meant to test mortals, it's not hard to fail.” He finished seriously before his mind caught up with Sam’s words. Floundering for a moment, waving his hand in the dark for dramatics. “And what is this shit now? That all I am to you? A sugar daddy? Not that I’d mind, but I feel like I’m missing out on part of the deal!”

Sam chuckled smirking at getting the Trickster riled up as they walked deeper into the mine flashing the light out in front of him. His feet stopping short when he peered to the left. A wide tunnel shooting off from the main route, placing his hand on Gabriel’s front to stop him. Sam could have sworn he saw something slither in the dark. 

Gabriel stopped falling silent at Sam’s hand, trying to peer his eyes around the corner into the darkness around them. Sam looked at him jerking his head down to the left keeping Gabriel close to his side as they turned down the dark tunnel. Sam frowned, they had to be sure it was here, posting the talisman when it wasn’t behind it would be pointless and they could only use it once. Gabriel frowned looking behind them as his eyes started to glow in the damp cave, honey giving way to a swirl of blue and gold grace. Their footsteps echoed within the dark tunnel as they drenched deeper into the cavern. Sam’s flashlight taking broad strokes to the left and to the right before going back again, trying to see through the pitch blackness of the cold wet mine. The yellow glow of the flashlight catching on flecks of copper ore still lining the walls. The veins of raw copper getting thicker and increasing in frequency as they continued walking. Sam’s light pausing longer and longer over them the deeper into the mine they walked. 

Gabriel looked to Sam watching his eyes keep drifting back to the flecks of flickering green copper lining the mine walls around them. “Sam, it's watching us. It's definitely here.” Gabriel stage whispered his hand finding purchase on Sam’s jacket, reminding him to focus.

Sam nodded slowly, blinking away the voice telling him to dig out a small piece, just a piece. Focusing instead on the tight pulling grip of Gabriel’s hand in his jacket and the warmth of his body so close to his back.

“If we keep going, it’ll trap us in here with it.” Sam said, his words still disjointed as he cleared some of the fog from his mind.

Gabriel looked to him agreeing, his eyes catching the soft glow of scales not far ahead of them. His hands held tighter to Sam as Gabriel called out to the old angry creature. “The talisman will keep you here. Bind you to the mine and the lake.” 

Sam’s attention snapped back in front of them, spotting what Gabriel spoke so calmingly to. The creature lurking just around the corner was beautiful and terrifying. As Sam shone his light closer to it he could make out the glowing red of the cat-like slits of its eyes. It's face matching that of a lynx only broader it's ears and beard more pointed and colored to match the murky waters of the nearby lakes. A slintering tail swished beside it's massive webbed sea serpent esque claws. While it's curved and crouched back was lined with spikes each shimmering and glowing in different neon colors. Sam watched as the lynx moved closer before shifting it's head as if agreeing with Gabriel's words. A low rumbling growl left its throat before it turned back deeper into the caverns it called home, wanting to be left alone as it had been for decades. The glowing paint seemed to ripple as it stretched and paused in its turning casting it's glowing red eyes on to Sam. 

“We’ll make sure the humans stay out. The mines won’t be cleared again for us to wander into your home.” Sam offered feeling like he understood the creature’s anger, the creature had most likely been here for centuries. Those it had killed had stolen copper when it was meant to be given to those the Mishepishu found worthy of it. It had done what was in any animal’s nature to protect its territory. 

Gabriel looked to Sam surprised at the hunter’s approach, at the understanding evident in his voice. Gabriel’s glowing eyes shifted back to the Mishepishu as it vanished deeper into its lair, satisfied that the two would fix the problem. Sam blinked, deciding not to tempt disaster and the creature changing its mind Sam pulled out the talisman and dye from his pocket. Sam slowly drew the symbol of protection under the blessing of the Thunderbird against the mine walls, copying the image the elders had given them. Checking them before hanging the talisman between them in the center of the tunnel. 

Gabriel watched Sam looking over his symbols with a critical eye, knowing the hunter hadn’t had much time to practice it before this. The Trickster let out a soft sigh feeling the seal activate, feeling a firm wall appear in the ether, one that cut straight through the ground. 

Sam looked over the invisible wall, seeing the symbols start to glow. Sam turned, satisfied that it would hol. “You're up.” Sam said looking at Gabriel putting his hands on his hips, jerking his chin at the demi-god. 

Gabriel smirked, his glowing eyes swirling faster. “Come on Samalam. Let's get out before I start shaking stuff up.” 

Sam had a moment to nod before Gabriel was snapping his fingers and they were standing in front of the mine. Gabriel let out a laugh at Sam's uneasy footing watching through laughing crescent shaped eyes. Sam whipped his head around at suddenly being in the moonlight, blinking furiously at the sudden light. 

Gabriel kept chuckling snapping his fingers once more, the sound of rumbling filling the night air. Sam watched as the lake rippled with the contained rockslide from within the mines. Mud and earth sealing the entrance like a wall, impossibly thick and filling the tunnels leading to the sealed off depths of the Mishepishu's home forever.  


* * *

  
Sam tossed his fingers through his hair, as they got back to their hotel room, wishing he had listened to Gabriel's want to eat before going to the mines. His muscles were tried from walking through the forest and then stumbling through the damp dark tunnels. However tired his body felt, Sam’s mind seemed to have calmed at the end of his first successful hunt without his family. It shouldn’t be so surprising that helping the town and the old creature would help him feel more relaxed and more like himself. He couldn't help but wonder if it would have been the same with Dean or how differently it would have gone with his father instead of with Gabriel. Sam glanced at his hunting partner as Gabriel chose to flop down on the loveseat. Gabriel groaned as he stretched his body out over the soft cushions in the small sitting area before flipping through the cable channels. Immortal or not he was beat, watching Sam and doing his best to let the human take the lead had been draining. Sam watched him before rubbing his hand down his face. 

"I need a shower." Sam grumbled feeling like he stank of lake water and damp earth. 

Gabriel chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows looking over at Sam. “Ooh, that an invitation, Hercules?” 

Sam rolled his eyes at him grumbling as he closed the bathroom door, pointedly locking the door behind him. The action only making the god laugh harder.

“Oh yeah, lock the door! Protect your modesty!” Gabriel called dramatically through his laughter.

Sam felt even better after the hot shower and a change of clothes, stepping out of the steaming bathroom with fresh sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. Not surprised to see the Trickster lounging in the same spot, or that a small coffee table had appeared in front of him covered in take out boxes. 

“Burgers… and Chinese?” Sam questioned raising an eyebrow at the sprawled out Gabriel.

Gabriel turned his head to him humming in appreciation of Sam’s still drying figure. “I couldn’t decide. Feel better?”  
He asked bluntly as if his honey eyes weren't rolling down Sam's broad chest taking in how the white undershirt clung to Sam's damp body. 

Sam pointedly avoided the god's wondering eyes nodding in answer, shoving Gabriel's feet off the love seat without much preamble. “Yeah not so tense.” Sam said as he claimed the spot beside him for his own looking over the table to decide what to eat. 

Gabriel's lips twitched at the action, amused with Sam's comfortableness with him. Leaning over the table to grab a burger as Sam chose a spring roll, Gabriel spoke with a dry tone. “I meant more than just your sore rippling muscles, brainiac.” 

Sam huffed a laugh, sitting back against the loveseat laying an arm over the left armrest, talking around his bite. “Yeah,” His face determined and sure as he spoke again, nodding confidently in his feelings. “Yeah, hunting helped. Helping the town and stopping anyone else from dying. I can’t turn my back on what my family does. Even if it doesn’t end well, someone has to do this. Hunting means something.” 

Gabriel smiled around his bite understanding. “Helping others has been known to have some positive side effects. I prefer judgement and punishment...but that’s just, little old me.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as they ate in silence. Sam's mind recounting the hunt as they ate, the sound of the television becoming white noise in the background. It had been good and natural to work with Gabriel. Sam didn't notice as Gabriel flipped through channels as they are, the god mumbling to himself about poor options every now and then. Sam only focusing back on the god sitting so close to him when he heard something that required an answer. 

"Mm?" Sam questioned intelligently, turning to look at Gabriel as he waited with a raised eyebrow. 

“Jeesh earth to Samalamb. I said you should look for another case. I have to run a quick job and then I’ll be back." Gabriel repeated wanting to make sure Sam knew he would be leaving and most importantly that he would be back. "This gave me the itch.” 

Sam blinked suddenly filled with surprise and self-consciousness, in the past three weeks since Gabriel had come into his life the Trickster hadn’t left his side. Even during the night when Sam would wake from a nightmare, Gabriel was there in his chair watching television or reading an old book. Sam looked away trying to control his face, the idea of suddenly being alone with his thoughts was jarring. 

“I’ll be right back Sammoose and then we can go on a new hunt. I won’t take long.” Gabriel’s voice and face softened as he spoke, a rare openness for him. Turning completely to him, Gabriel rested his left hand gently on Sam's bicep. 

Sam's lips twitched into a frown as Gabriel's face twisted with concern, questioning his choice to pop out for a bit. Sam nodded, composing himself, he would be fine without Gabriel for a while. He could be alone with himself for a few hours especially when he had a task to complete. 

“Yeah of course, don’t mother hen me weirdo.” Sam gruffed, determined to not be so dependent on Gabriel for his own happiness.

Gabriel watched him, pulling back from Sam, the laughter slowly returning to his eyes. “Oh you don’t know the half of it, Jolly Green.” 

Gabriel left not long after, hovering over Sam before being sure he was safe to leave alone for a few hours. Sam huffing at overly anxious deity while inwardly appreciating it, his own nerves diminishing in the face of Gabriel's affection.

Gabriel was gone for ten hours. 

Not that Sam was overly aware of the quiet of the too nice hotel room without him. Even with the television running in the background Sam found himself missing the conversation and idle chatter that accompanied Gabriel. Sam was able to not only find a case and make a short list of possible creatures, but also research Gabriel. His mind unable to stop thinking about all of the unknowns about him. Sam finding himself missing the warm presence of the god. Before long he hit a wall, his eyes droopy as Sam squinted at the clock beside the king sized bed. Sam finally attempting sleep around three in the morning. 

Gabriel snapped back into the room two hours later having changed clothes. His eyes quickly found a half awake Sam, happy he had decided to change from the sulfur and blood stained clothing. His errand had taken longer than he'd wanted it to. Tracking Ruby had been an easy task as well as smiting her. Gabriel flexing tired muscles he thought he had forgotten when he found the now banished Lilith. Gabriel slumped into his chair, fingering through his hair worried the snap hadn't righted it properly after his fight with the demons. Condemning Lilith back to Hell and binding her there once more hadn't been easy and he hadn't been quiet about the massive use of heavenly power either.

Sam stirred quickly hearing Gabriel return, sitting up on the mattress. “Welcome back.” His voice coming out groggy and sleep ridden.

Gabriel nodded, getting more comfortable in his wooden chair trying to act casually. “You should be sleeping.” Gabriel didn’t sound surprised at the hunter's restless sleep, passing over it with ease. “Found a case?” 

He hadn’t expected Sam to be able to sleep, the man had rarely ever slept alone in his life. His childhood spent sleeping in close quarters with his father and Dean and his adult life in dorms, with partners or Dean again. Gabriel was an easy body replacement, a sound of life around him. Gabriel hadn’t wanted to leave but Ruby and Lilith had to be dealt with. The demons were the first smiting he had done in centuries and he knew the show of tainted grace would give everyone pause. That locking the final seal had reset everything and that the Host would be looking in on them soon.

Sam nodded, sitting up more in bed resting against the headboard, the movement drawing Gabriel back to his ward. “Yeah and I have some ideas about what it is. It's only an eight hour drive north from here, so we could head out in the morning.” 

Gabriel hummed into the darkness, standing slowly and grabbing Sam’s notes off the table to look over. “Try to get some sleep. I’m gonna watch the new Dr. Sexy episode and read over these.” 

“How do you watch that crap?” Sam scoffed, curling back up in the bed. 

Gabriel shrugged looking over his shoulder at him as he laid back in his chair. “He’s a doctor and he’s sexy. What more do you need Samaroo?”  


* * *

  
For the next two months the two found their rhythm. Sam and Gabriel hunted together and stayed together, Gabriel never left Sam again. Sam got used to hunting without his brother and hunting with Gabriel instead. They found more hunts and Sam found more cases where he could help both the supernatural culprit and the humans. Hunting with Gabriel felt more honest, like he was helping more than just himself by the end of each one, helping more than just his own species. Gabriel ended up taking Sam out to a club after their first full month together to celebrate the human graduating the Trickster's human wellness program. Gabriel deemed Sam capable of taking care of his own basic needs without a daily reminder any longer. 

It had been the first time in years Sam simply had fun. Gabriel's ability to talk to just about anyone had led to an interesting night that ended with a concert from a pretty decent blues band. Sam had to admit when he stumbled back into their hotel room he had truly enjoyed the surprise.

A few days after their surprise outing, Sam felt himself start to worry that Gabriel would leave. If Sam was back to himself, the Trickster's job was complete. He could leave, but Sam had gotten used to Gabriel’s powers and mannerisms, learned how to read him better, learned how to place time to mourn throughout the days for his brother. Gabriel took care of money and made sure that the Impala somehow never ran out of gas and was well taken care of. Gabriel helped on hunts but always followed Sam's lead, aiding only when Sam asked. His chatter constantly trying to get a rise or emotion out of Sam. Sam didn't want to think about Gabriel suddenly leaving and not coming back. 

As the two started hunting more frequently Gabriel made the causal switch from hotels, with a capital H, to his various apartments across the country. Gaining more attention throughout the community, the word that Sam Winchester had found a new mysterious partner spredfast. The attention only made Sam worry more that the Trickster would move on and back to his tricks.

Sam's worry subsided after the rumors continued and Gabriel continued to stay with him. The being even introduced Sam to his small terrier once the two made a base of sorts out of one of Gabriel's north eastern townhouses.

"Sammykins! Do you happen to like dogs?" Gabriel had called from the den. His small frame leaning against the rail looking up the stairwell to Sam.

Sam's eyes raised from the kitchen, attempting to follow a recipe in one of Gabriel's many cook books. "Yeah. I always wanted one actually but it wasn't safe and it was hard enough to take care of ourselves, you know?" 

"Perfect." Gabriel called, his voice suddenly right behind Sam. 

Sam jumped, dropping the wooden spoon into the simmering pot with a curse. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Gabe?!" 

Sam whirled around pointing an accusing finger at him, only to wilt at the small dog Gabriel had wrapped in his arms. The terrier's tail wagged violently, shaking it's small body as the dog licked his master's gleeful face. 

"Meet my little Buttercup. I picked him up from a trick I pulled, you might remember it. Dude in a sewer?" Gabriel hummed scratching behind his ears.

Sam didn't have to think long to remember the alligator that ate a man who was secretly experimenting on animals in the sewer. "This is one of the dogs? Where has he been all this time?" Sam asked, reaching out letting Buttercup excitedly sniff and lick his outstretched fingers, unsurprised that Gabriel had a soft spot for animals.

"Yup! Fixed him up and kept him. He's been relaxing in a pocket dimension. I have a lot of animals in a sanctuary world. But I got used to the little guy, I’ve kinda missed having him around." Gabriel answered.

Sam looked up at him from the excited barking dog between them. Gabriel had given up his dog to help him. Sam smiled more looking back to the dog, happy that Gabriel was happy sharing Buttercup with him. Even though Sam still didn't make sense of Gabe's past or who and what he really was, Gabriel shared his homes, stories and now a part of his life with Sam. Sam was happy and confident in his understanding about who Gabriel was now at the very least. The questions swirling around the impossible Trickster seemed to whane at knowing at least that. 

"I love him. I'm glad you brought him home." Sam said simply looking up at Gabriel as Buttercup let Sam scratch his belly. "I bet you'd love going for jogs with me huh pup?"

The peace of Sam's new normal, the domestic air of their house and the balance Sam found with Gabriel pushed away his worries about the questions between them, his feelings about the god and the rumors surrounding them. Until Bobby started calling again, Sam pushed away the calls over and over again. Gabriel's eyes falling on the phone each time, always seeming to find a story about father's or family and grief afterwards. Sam got the moral in each causally spoken tale loosely based on Gabriel's many adventures throughout history. 

The next time Bobby called, Sam finally picked up the phone. Bobby spent their first conversation in nearly three months grilling Sam for not staying in contact. Sam took the verbal lashing as Gabriel watched on from the back porch throwing a ball for Buttercup from his chair, now ways placed under the covered patio. Sam sighed scratching up weak apologies knowing he had worried Bobby with his radio silence. When Bobby finally felt satisfied the two got caught up, Sam offering only broad strokes about Gabriel.

"He's really helped me. Got me to stop drinking and back into hunting. He's a great partner. He's got my back, Bobby." Sam couldn't keep the smile out of his voice as he watched Gabriel from the kitchen leaning over the island. "He's actually the one that got me to stop avoiding you and pick up the phone. I really am sorry, Bobby. I just needed time." Sam said looking down at his hand drumming on the top of the free standing island. 

Bobby released a breath, his voice gruff. "Well thank him for me. I'm glad you're doin' okay Sam. I know it wasn't easy." Bobby paused on the line wanting to see him but not wanting to push, afraid Sam would run. "Tell me about your hunts boy, anything interesting?"

Sam's shoulders relaxed at the question a few popping to mind instantly. Sam had missed Bobby but the idea of him meeting Gabriel, especially when Sam didn't have the answers Bobby would expect him to have, seemed like a fire he didn't want to start. Not to mention Sam wasn't thrilled with the idea of returning to Dean’s burial site or Bobby's familiar home without his brother. 

The easy going balance between Gabriel and Sam's teetering friendship kept going even with the weekly check-ins via phone with Bobby. However as the days wore on, the point where Bobby would want to see them was quickly approaching and Sam’s brain started to nag him with the continued questions he never asked Gabriel. Sam felt like the old god knew everything about Sam, past and present but he really knew nothing about him. Sam understood who Gabriel was. He was caring, funny, and curel when someone went against Gabriel’s moral code. The being held massive emotions that he had learned to hide behind jokes and distributed his hard won wisdom out in the most ludicrous ways. But Sam knew there was no trickster named Gabriel, he _knew_ that. So who and what was he? 

Sam turned his head looking at the smaller male. They were currently watching some b-list romance comedy that Gabriel insisted that Sam had to watch. Sam only now realising how Gabriel’s legs were draped over his lap with Sam’s right arm laying over them comfortably, _when had this become how they always sat together?_ Their friendship had become more physical lately when Sam really thought about it. Their touches lingering as they passed one another or when they talked to each other. Gabriel had started openly laying and pressing himself against Sam's side on the sofa when they watched late night television. Sam chewed on his bottom lip, he had to know at least one important thing.

Sam’s words were spoken slowly, raising the question carefully. "Why did you give me the name Gabriel?” Sam could feel the other's legs tense in his lap at the simple question. 

Sam chose to look straight ahead at the screen, giving Gabriel the illusion of space. He could feel the other’s golden gaze on him, feel the other’s mind working on how to answer. Gabriel never wanted to lie to him, he had avoided it for so long. Enjoying the normalcy of being with Sam, he knew heaven would find him soon, that Dean could still be returned. Gabriel knew this bubble with Sam would pop soon, one way or another, he had wanted to enjoy it for as long as Sam's brain allowed them too. 

“I know it can’t be your name if you're a trickster.” Sam spoke, still staring at the flat screen in front of them, at Gabriel's continued silence. Sam's large hand toying with Gabriel's jeans as his words limited Gabriel's options in an answer.

"I used to be him.” Gabriel started his word’s heavy as he continued. “Teaching you, choosing to help you. It's the first time I felt like Gabriel in a long ass time, kiddo.” Gabriel finished, finally finding the words after a long moment. 

Sam blinked at the open honesty in Gabriel's often teasing voice, Sam had expected another non-answer or avoidance. Sam nodded slowly accepting the answer and considering the name and his research on it. Unable to resist looking at Gabriel any longer, Sam turned only to find that Gabriel was back to watching the movie effectively closing the conversation. Sam let out a sigh, relaxing more into the cushions and looking back to the television. His arm tightening around Gabriel's calves reflexively, taking in the information and filing it away to look up and ponder another time. Sam wouldn’t trade the closeness he gained, or the relationship he had with Gabriel to press him for answers. Gabriel had rewarded him with honesty and had ways used his real name with Sam from the very beginning. It counted for something. 

“Well I guess calling you Gabe will still work then.” Sam offered into the waiting silence between them, a sly smile crawling into his lips. 

At that the other laughed looking at him in mock horror, his eyes alive and taunting. “I give you the most original adorable glorious nicknames, Saminator!” The new one making Sam laugh his head dropping back against the sofa as Gabriel continued his rant fully turning to him. “And I get **Gabe**!! What happened to honey eyes? Huh, Samuel Winchester? I am ashamed. Ashamed!” 

Sam laughed at his dramatics, his dimples showing as he enjoyed being able to get a rise out of him. The ease of their relationship, whatever it was, returning in a joyous breath of fresh air. “I don't know, I think Gabe is better. It's short and easy, just like you.” Sam chuckled tilting his head towards Gabriel, his hazel eyes sparkling at his own joke.

“Wow! Well, I’ve never! You are truly a cruel and terrible giant Sambo.” Gabriel gasped looking at him in comedic shock. Delighting in Sam's humour and acceptance, Gabriel loved having a Sam that could take part in his jokes and a more lively companion.

Sam left Gabriel alone about his past, taking his time to research the being throughout the next week. Knowing that Gabriel had to know that Sam was looking up his name more closely. Sam eventually found an answer, but resisted it. The only Gabriel he could find in any lore that was old enough to match the power level Sam had grown so used too was too much to accept. 

Sam continued to push off his own questions as well as Bobby. The third round of weekly calls brought more questions from Bobby. Bobby started not only to question Sam more on his mysterious companion, but also when he would see Sam again. Bobby tried to seem understanding on Sam pushing him off, but Sam knew he would have to see Bobby sooner rather than later.

Sam never shied away from Gabriel on his routine calls with Bobby, however despite overhearing the phone calls the god never asked about them. Gabriel never mentioned the idea of visiting the older hunter and never asked if Sam wanted Gabriel to leave. Sam was grateful, he didn't want to lose whatever it was they shared; he had to imagine that Gabriel wanted and would return to his Trickster duties eventually. 

Gabriel's silence on the matter didn't stop the idea of being without Gabriel from swirling around his mind. Sam couldn't stop his worry that if he pushed Gabriel on the subject the being wound run. The same worry was the real reason he really didn’t want to visit Bobby, afraid that Gabriel would realize that Sam would be okay with Bobby and wouldn't stay in contact with Sam if he returned to his old hunter network. Sam had long made peace with whatever supernatural being Gabriel was and that his feelings for him were not just Sam not wanting to be alone. 

They had become so much closer. Sam considered Gabriel his friend and his partner and he didn't want to lose that or what it had the possibility of turning into. Sam didn't miss the unspoken closeness the two shared on the couch or at their kitchen table. Sam couldn't ignore the months of flirts and lewd comments Gabriel gave him or the way Sam responded in turn each time. Gabriel could be the person he could share the rest of his life with and still save people. 

Sam stood stretching in front of the front door by the living room as he got ready for his morning run with Buttercup. This would be another thing that he would miss if Gabriel left. Sam had fallen in love with the mutilifloored forest surrounded home. Sam loved the wooded paths around the house and running with the sweet energetic terrier. He missed it enough when they took a case further away and stayed at a hotel or different appartement, he didn't want to imagine never returning here again. 

Gabriel watched Sam as he seemed lost in thought as he stretched, Buttercup jumping and bouncing around Sam's feet impatiently waiting for his leash. "Make sure to work up a good sweat while you're out, kiddo.” The smaller man called resting his forearms over the back of the sofa, completely turned around to watch Sam's brawny muscles tense and loosen. 

Sam sighed, smirking as he bent and finished stretching his legs Gabriel whistling at the view of Sam's tight ass in basketball shorts. Sam chuckled standing grabbing Buttercup's leash, answering the open lust and flirting with shameless snark. “Don't worry, I'm sure Buttercup will wear me ragged, honey eyes.” 

Gabriel laughed, smirking at the now commonly spoken pet name, his grace still melting each time Sam said it. The small terrier barked at being mentioned loving going for runs with the human, ready to run as he circled happily waiting by the door. 

“Well if he doesn’t, I have a few suggestions.” Gabriel’s eyes were dancing, as Gabriel's tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“Be back.” Sam huffed his eyes unable to help but watch the flash of pink before shaking himself and turning out the door with Buttercup at his heels.

Gabriel hummed in one last appreciation, Sam catching the riotous laughter as he closed the door behind him. Sam would keep pushing back his questions and Bobby's, for just a little bit more of this. 

Sam continued to push them away until after three and a half months together he couldn’t any longer. Bobby called leaving no other option but to come back. The older hunter telling him that the demon signs had been popping up closer and closer to Dean’s burial site and increasing. Sam couldn’t protest, any longer, he hadn’t been completely blind to the omens and if the demons were circling it wouldn’t be good for civilians. 

Gabriel was watching him from his spot on the sofa with Buttercup laying between his legs, fingers idly toying with a candy wrapper as Sam hung up the phone. He had clearly heard Sam agree to drive up to Bobby's and about the omens.

“When do we leave, Samarooni?” Gabriel asked, casually throwing the question over his shoulder, snapping the wrapper away and petting the relaxed puppy in his lap.

Sam turned from his spot by the kitchen doorway, his surprised eyebrows raising as he turned looking at Gabriel. He walked back into the living room sliding his phone back into his jean’s pocket, never having imagined Gabriel would willingly offer to join him. Sam had assumed Gabriel would wiggle his way out of coming with him. 

Sam smiled not willing to question Gabriel's consent on coming with him. “Let me pack up and we’ll head out. It's a long drive. We can spend the night somewhere and get there around dinner time tomorrow.” 

Gabriel nodded, kissing Buttercup's head sitting up a bit more against the armrest of the sofa. "You should probably warn him before we get there about me. Don’t need Uncle Bobby freaking out and stabbing me. It still hurts, you know.” 

Sam nodded thinking about what the hell he was going to tell Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and that y'all stay safe this Halloween season!
> 
> For writing updates and previews on my fics follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for random fandom thoughts and updates. Both are [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com).


	3. Ask and I'll Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to Bobby's is filled with questions that had been left unasked and unanswered. After three months in a bubble with Gabriel, the pair make the journey to Bobby's house. Before they arrive Sam has to ask the questions that had been nagging him regarding Gabriel, no matter how much he doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was part of one long ass chapter which I cut up into three. I hope you enjoy it!

It didn't take long for Sam to pack for their trip to Bobby's. Sam normally had a duffel ready for hunts in the house, so it didn't take long to pack a few more extra clothes into it and head to the garage to load up Baby. Sam was happy it didn't take long, the short thirty minutes it had taken him, had been filled with worry. Spending each second switching between what he would tell Bobby and why he was so worried about Gabriel leaving. When he finally slid his bag into the trunk, Sam still didn't have a clue on what to say to Bobby or how to manage Bobby's reaction when he saw Gabriel and undoubtedly remembered him.

Sam's mind was still swirling with what exactly he would tell Bobby when he slid into the driver's seat and Gabriel took his normal seat in the passenger's side of the Impala. Sam sighed heavily trying to center his mind as Gabriel opened the garage door for them, sparing Sam a glance. Gabriel watched Sam's tense shoulders, his lips twitching knowing the questions about himself that weighed on Sam's mind. Bobby's would want more than just Gabriel's name and Sam's near blind trust. As Sam turned the keys and backed out of their driveway he turned slightly to Gabriel finding at least one thought he was confident enough to voice, and clinging to it. 

“Thanks for doing all this Gabe.” Sam said with ease as they took off down the small back road and towards the highway. “Sticking around and coming with me to Bobby’s. I really appreciate all you've done for me.”

Gabriel smiled letting out a casual hum, blowing out his own nerves at the questions he would finally have to answer. Gabriel lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. 

“Gone this far, kiddo. Why not a little more?" Gabriel glanced at Sam before looking out the window. "Besides I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay until you tell me to go, Sam.” His voice was gentle and smooth as he spoke to the glass pane, Gabriel's grace darkening at the thought of Sam telling him to leave. 

Sam blinked a smile pulling over his lips at Gabriel's casually spoken promise. Gabriel always seemed to be able to read his worries and Sam was able to easily pick up on the seriousness between Gabriel’s jokes at the use of his actual name. Sam felt his shoulders relax against the seat, relieved that. At least Sam didn't have to worry about not returning to the place he had started to consider his first real home. Sam felt his chest warm at the idea of home here with Gabriel. Sam wasn’t sure if he’d ever tell Gabriel to go. 

"Plus, seeing the old man should be fun." Gabriel chuckled.

Sam’s smile dimmed, glancing at the being next to him, shaking his head in disbelief. Sam's worries returned, groaning out his apprehension regarding Bobby and Gabriel's reunion. Sam could think of about ten reasons that statement didn't bode well for their visit to Bobby's in a blink of an eye. 

Sam pulled onto the highway, his grip tightened on the wheel. He wasn’t going to think about his questions yet. Not about what Gabriel really was, not about his feelings for Gabriel. It was a long drive, he had time to just enjoy at least some of his undisturbed time with Gabriel. 

The two spent the first half of their trip to Bobby's talking about random things. Gabriel told stories and Sam talked more about Bobby. Gabriel nodded through the stories starting to understand Sam’s worry more regarding the old hunter. Sam wasn’t worried that Bobby would truly hurt Gabriel, he was worried he wouldn’t get over it. The man’s opinion mattered as much to Sam as Dean’s would have. Gabriel listened carefully to each shared trait about Bobby, but before long Sam’s stories died out and the radio claimed the air between them. 

The music filling the space by the time lunch rolled through. Sam suggested it would be nicer to stop at one of the parks they were passing and have Gabriel conjure them up food rather than stopping at a truck stop. He wanted more of Gabriel, more of this life before stepping back into his old one.

Gabriel was quick to agree with the clear distraction. “A picnic sounds sweet, Samajam. Plus then Buttercup could visit for a run.”

Sam nodded quickly, pulling off the highway at the prompting of signs for camp grounds. Maybe he was only delaying the inevitable but he wanted to enjoy the moments left without questions. Gabriel was silent as Sam pulled off at the picnic area planted amongst the thick forest. Gabriel's honey eyes glanced at Sam every now and again, he didn't want to disrupt the calm between them. 

Gabriel felt at a loss for words, he knew what needed to be answered, what had to be said. That he had to fully admit to who he was and stop hiding, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Sam didn’t miss the glances even as Buttercup barked, running to the opening doors of the parked Impala. The small dog already knew the black car well, knowing to always run to it when he was looking for his caretakers. Gabriel scooped him up as he ran to them, already half out of the car. He chuckled, kissing his head as Buttercup licked Gabriel's chin in greeting.

"We missed you too." Sam laughed coming around to scratch the dog's favorite spot behind its ear. 

Buttercup barked once more, wiggling his body from Gabriel's arms to Sam's. Gabriel smiled watching the two, snapping his fingers, their lunch spreading out on the closest table. 

Sam and Gabriel were able to keep the conversation easy, as they sat down to eat. Both trying to act like the answers to Sam’s questions wouldn’t change anything. That going to Bobby’s wouldn’t change anything. Lying to themselves and talking about changes that Gabriel wanted to make to the house when they returned. Gabriel lied harder to himself, knowing that Dean could return soon. Gabriel ignored it, tilting his head to the side as Sam voiced his desire to have a home gym rather than driving into town to use the local one. The distraction of the sweaty tensing and contracting muscles of Sam Winchester filling Gabriel's dirty mind with ease.

“You do that. I'm moving my chair there, Hercules. Full disclosure.” Gabriel said with a wiggle of his eyebrows taking a bite out of his burger.

Sam rolled his eyes, unmistakable heat filling his cheeks shoving another bite of his salad into his mouth, not doubting Gabriel. “Sure, you can just face the wall all day, honey eyes. We’ll put up some good art for you to look at.”

Gabriel pouted at him. "What better work of art is there than you Samalious?" Gabriel grumbled, waving his burger at Sam before continuing. “If anything, mirrors. Floor to ceiling mirrors.”

“Really, Gabe?" Sam huffed laughing as he grinned looking across the table at him, his forkful of salad pausing in the air as his shoulders quaked with his laughter, not doubting that Gabriel would do it. 

The air seemed to tense on their way back to the car, thickening as they retraced their steps back through the forest paths. The easy and happy atmosphere vanished with Buttercup, both climbing back into the car after their meal and a walk around the grounds with their dog. The waiting silence seemed to fill the car after Sam started up the Impala again and drove back onto the highway. It couldn't wait much longer.

The second leg of their journey was filled with failed attempts at conversation. As the sun dropped lower in the sky, both abandoned trying to use idle conversation to push off what needed to be asked. Sam rubbed his face, blowing out a breath, trying to focus on finding somewhere to stop to sleep for the night. He needed to get his mind to stop turning over and practicing words he didn't want to voice. He didn't want to know, afraid that his gut and his instincts were wrong about Gabriel, that knowing would change too much between them. What if he didn't like the answer Gabriel gave about his species and about why he had chosen Sam? 

Sam tapped his finger on the wheel to the music soon becoming overly aware of Gabriel’s quick calculating glances at him. Sam could feel his mind circle the questions in his head feeling Gabriel's eyes sliding from him and back out the window. It didn’t take more than a few miles of Gabriel's anxious glances before Sam lost his patience.

"What?!” Sam exploded, turning his head to the demi-god.

Gabriel's face was neutral as he rolled his eyes away from Sam once more. Sam shook his head, looking back at the road ahead of them, knowing exactly what the problem was. 

“You’re making me twitchy." Gabriel chose to keep looking out his window, drumming his fingers against his thigh. "I know you have questions you don’t want to ask." Gabriel steeled himself, taking a breath, clenching his fist for a moment before unclenching them and drumming to the beat once more. "Ask them. I’ll answer.” Gabriel finished in a huff. 

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked over the dark road ignoring the signs for lodging. Sam's frustration evaporated like smoke in the wind at Gabriel's words. Gabriel’s tone was honest, reluctant and defeated, but honest. The Trickster was finally giving in, unable to handle Sam’s dark mood and erratic thoughts any longer. 

Sam stole a quick glance at Gabriel before looking back at the highway, steeling himself. Sam knew he would never get a better opportunity than this and he had to have some of the questions regarding Gabriel answered before calling ahead to Bobby. Sam swallowed, clenching the steering wheel as he kept driving, taking the time to gather his scattered thoughts before speaking. 

“You said your name was Gabriel, so I looked into it. I mean creating things out of nothing, the ability to see demons, creating pocket dimensions, the amount of knowledge you have. Gabe… you can do so much it wasn’t a long list. There was only one being that matched the name and the abilities you have.” Sam’s voice was filled with the mix of his frustration, anxiety and his desperate struggle to believe his own conclusion. He chanced a glance at Gabriel biting his lip before pushing on with his reasoning. “Plus your hatred for demons is...instinctual.” Sam added his face strunching as he found the word, nothing else fitting the rage that filled their first motel room together. “And Bobby said that despite the signs, **none** have been anywhere close to where we’ve been. I didn’t miss the break in pattern, Gabe.” Sam looked to the supposed Trickster as he ran out of steam. Sam paused to take in Gabriel, finding him fully focused on the dark fields passing by just outside the passenger window.

“Ask Sam.” Gabriel's voice was powerful and resigned against the hum of the Impala, waiting. 

“Are you an archangel? Gabriel, the messenger of God.” Sam’s voice was nothing more than a soft huff of air, the engine nearly drowning out his timidly asked question. 

A question that was barely a question. Sam was sure there was no other answer. The car was tense and quiet as it hung in the air, the soft music and purr of the Impala reclaiming the air. Gabriel’s body seemed to relax into it, he felt like he had been waiting centuries to hear that title, that name again. To be Gabriel again and not some altered version of himself. Sam kept driving, afraid of pulling off somewhere now; afraid that Gabriel would use it to leave it hanging between them. Gabriel released a hum into the air, leaning forward slowly to turn off the radio and letting the sound of Sam's childhood home fill the still air.

“I spent centuries forgetting who Gabriel was.” Gabriel started with, sitting back against the soft seat. Honey eyes focused on anything but Sam as Gabriel continued. “Forgetting the Fall and what happened after it. It was easy to hide with Tricksters. I spent my time before judging humans with Mikey and Uriel, revealing truths to humans. When I ran from my family, it was easy to find help in pagans, especially those who teach and punish humans and creatures alike. I’ve always had an affinity for Earth, for humans. It's probably why by grace handled pagan magic so easily. I mean I definitely like it here more than most of my siblings anyway. But I was content to hide forever. To forget.” 

Gabriel heaved a sigh, his shoulders sinking more into the seat, catching Sam’s eye as the human looked to him in shock trying to process that he had been right. Gabriel watched him for a moment before looking away again with a casual wave of his hand. 

“That was until I met you. Teaching you was not pagan, it was not an action from a Trickster. Helping you was a decision formed purely from my knowledge from the Host, from Gabriel. After I met you… I… I couldn't keep my nose out of it, not if it involved you." Gabriel said, his voice holding no regret for choosing Sam over protecting himself.

Sam tried to breathe as his suspicions were confirmed, his mind reeling as he rethought their every interaction. All the flirting and the intensifying feelings for the archangel beside him. His mind raced as he thought of what he could have done, what he could have become without Gabriel's intervention. The idea of teaming up with Ruby and trying to make another demon deal to win Dean back from Hell, made his stomach lurch. The far fetched bloody plan and the drunken mess he had been when Gabriel swooped in, swam through his mind. An archangel had taken interest in him and an archangel was the only reason he hadn’t gone down a dark path. The earth scattering thought left him with one question.

“Why?” Sam breathed out a harsh breath, his shoulders shaking with it as he tried to focus on the road in the face of the overwhelming question. 

“Because you’re special Sam. You can be so much more than what Hell and Heaven want from you. You should be free to expand yourself. What they are planning is against the Host. Your soul was bound to a prophecy, but your soul was reborn early, much too early. It's why I chose to try and help you. I was the messenger and this message was not supposed to be heard yet.” Gabriel answered, not needing any extra context fully understanding Sam's question. 

Sam looked at him not fully understanding but knowing that he was grateful. He would’ve been able to cope with Dean’s death without the archangel. He would have lost himself in revenge and misguided attempts to bring his brother back. Gabriel helped him. No matter what kind of prophecy loomed overhead, no matter Gabriel’s species, the archangel had chosen to help Sam. Sam sighed nodding reaffirming the thought in his mind, he wouldn’t be here without Gabriel. It was that simple. Despite the thousands of questions swirling in his mind, without Gabriel he wouldn’t still be Sam.

“Okay.” Sam nodded again gripping the steering wheel, that was enough of an answer for now. Sam needed to process this and sleep before getting to Bobby’s tomorrow. “Let's find a place for me to sleep.”

Gabriel watched Sam, knowing he would need time and knowing they weren’t done talking about this. That this was just the start of a string of uncomfortable conversations. 

“Yeah I think I have a place around here actually…” Gabriel offered as he looked around them, paying attention to where they were. His grace lit up inside of him, his honey eyes swirling with blue and flecks of gold. “Yeah. I have a cabin around Madison.” 

Sam nodded looking to the road signs before sighing, at least staying at one of Gabriel’s places would be relaxing. He needed time with the fact that an archangel had taken enough interest in him to abandon a comfortable life in hiding. Gabriel had made so many risky moves to help Sam. It was too kind, too self-destructive and sacrificial for just Sam.

Sam’s eyes caught a sign that stated that the Madison exit was only a couple more miles ahead, his shoulders relaxing at it. Sam leaned back into his seat, rubbing his left hand over his forehead trying to force his crinkling brow to smooth, wanting to focus his mind on the fact that the reason didn’t have to matter. The reason Sam wanted Gabriel to have didn't have to be the reason the archangel had stayed. That no matter what had caused Gabriel to help Sam, he had helped and he was still helping and that's all that really mattered. 

Sam's mind looped over the thought, unable to stop thinking about the prophecy and why Gabriel stayed. Sam’s mind jerked from his swirling thoughts when a warm squeezing hand came to rest on Sam's knee. Sam’s body relaxed under the weight of it, glancing away from the road towards Gabriel. The archangel was looking peacefully out the window ignoring Sam other than the stroking thumb over Sam's knee cap. Sam noticed that he had somehow gotten off the highway at the right exit and that Gabriel had turned up the radio to fill the silence that had spread between them. 

Sam looked away from him biting his lip, _it doesn’t matter the reason, I just want him to stay._ Sam repeated it like a mantra over and over in his mind, relaxing into the comfort offered by the gentle hand.

Gabriel's cabin was quiet and dark when the two finally drove up the wooded driveway. The air was peaceful the moment they stepped out of the car. The sounds of the forest, of a river not too far off soothed Sam's mind as they walked up to the front door. The cozy wooden cabin snapped to life as soon as Gabriel opened the front door. Sam smiled at the cool air that rushed to greet them, refreshing against the last of the summer heat, settling in for the night. As the night wore on, despite the calm of nature and a light cool breeze, Sam’s dreams were filled with visions of Hell, torture and blueish flames. 

Gabriel huffed looking up from his book to the stairs leading to the loft, feeling Sam's distress from the living room below. Gabriel had hoped that Sam’s dreams would dissolve over time, but in the past few weeks they still hadn't let up. Gabriel's hand closed the book he had stolen for him not long ago. His fingers running down the spine of the old book of records, he was almost caught up. Gabriel wouldn't ever not be grateful or relieved that at least Balthazar was happy to actually hear from him and that his younger sibling was still willing to nick things for him. 

Gabriel stood snapping his fingers and replacing Castiel’s history in his left hand with a glass of cold water. With another snap Gabriel was standing in the loft above, walking quietly to Sam's bedside. The archangel's smile drooped further, honey eyes looking over the sweat soaked and groaning Sam, placing the chilled glass on the small bedside table. 

“Sammoose, it's only a dream.” The archangel’s voice was calm and clear, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam gasped his eyes snapping open, wide with fear and unshed tears. Hazel darted rapidly around the dark room in a panic, only calming at the familiar feeling of a gentle hand stroking down his arm. Sam could feel the sheets clinging to him and hear Gabriel's soft words over his rapid heartbeat. Sam groaned, _another nightmare_ , wiping his left arm over his sweated forehead and the tracks of tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Fuck.” Sam cursed into the dark, leaning into Gabriel's hand as he stroked soothingly over Sam's bicep, curling slightly to it. 

Gabriel sighed, taking a seat on the bed beside him as Sam pulled himself up out of the sweat patch on the mattress. Sam hummed out a soft thank you as he took the cold glass when Gabriel offered it. Sam relaxed more at the familiar routine, taking a few deep sips before wiping the glass over his face. Focusing on the cool glass and water as he tried to let the blurred snapshots from his dream fade into the recesses of his mind. Gabriel’s honey eyes watched him as Sam’s breathing calmed, worried that the dream would linger. They weren't something new, the two sharing too many late night conversations about Sam's nightmares. 

“Fire again?” Gabriel asked into the darkness, knowing Sam preferred the lack of extra stimulus that turning on more lights would bring. 

Sam nodded, knowing the other could see him clearly, handing Gabriel back the glass with an exhausted exhale of breath. 

“Yeah.” Sam's voice was soft trying to keep the shake out of his voice, his knees curling up to his chest. _They always felt so real_ , Sam leaned to Gabriel’s touch distracting himself from the painful dream. 

“Dean died again...but it was different. It was worse… he was in so much pain. Then… it was just blue and it burned.” Sam shook his head, the images fading as he rubbed his face. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, that was new. “Sam, I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Gabriel offered looking over Sam’s curled form, it didn’t sound like a dream. “I won’t leave you alone.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, a soft smile gracing his lips, “I know.” He looked down at the damp sheets finding them suddenly dry and cool huffing a short laugh. Gabriel always looked out for him. “Can you stay up here for a while?” Sam asked, feeling childish every time he asked.

Gabriel nodded patting Sam’s shoulder. “Of course, kiddo. I need a break from my book to be honest.” 

Sam’s eyebrows crunched knowing which book Gabriel was talking about. “The one with the different alphabet?” 

Gabriel lounged back on the bed, facing Sam as he leaned back against Sam’s legs when he uncurled them. Gabriel let his body weight sink into Sam. 

“Yes. It's long and rather depressing.” Gabriel scratched his head thinking about it. “I had one of my siblings steal it for me. It's written in Enochian and it's about a young angel I used to know. It's sort of like a record book of events that involved him.” 

Sam relaxed back against the headboard thinking about Gabriel's heavenly family. “Do you miss them?” 

Gabriel shrugged against Sam’s sheet covered legs, his fingers idly toying with a ripple in the fabric against Sam’s hip. “Sometimes. But I don’t think I miss the real them. It's the idea of what we were. Those sugary sweet moments in between that made everything worth it, for so long. Too long.” Gabriel’s voice was soft and honest in the dark, resting his head against Sam’s calf. 

Sam shifted adjusting for him on the bed as easily as breathing. “I understand that. I think that’s how I feel about my dad.” Sam glanced to where he saw the outline of the other, his own hand moving to toy with Gabriel’s jeans, finding a loose thread. 

The two fell into silence in the dark bedroom. Both too lost in their memories of pieces of their families, the moments that they each treasured. Those soft memories layered with youth that lay too perfect between pain. After a while of stillness, of relaxing in the shared calm, Gabriel’s voice cut through Sam’s drowsy mind.

“Get some sleep, Sammykins.” Gabriel called from his spot beside Sam, his fingers dancing over Sam's covered abdomen.

Sam yawned stretching sluggishly, his fingers reaching for Gabriel’s and tugging. Sam intertwined his fingers with Gabriel’s, moving him to lay beside him properly. Sam let out a sigh wrapping his arms and leg around Gabriel, his sleepy body refusing to let the other slip away. 

Gabriel blinked in dumbstruck surprise, allowing Sam to pull and move him and wrap himself around him. “Sammoose, you know, if you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked.”

Sam pulled him flush against him yawning as he rested his head against Gabriel's. “Do you mind?”

Gabriel’s smirk turned soft, his grace humming happily, he shook his head against Sam’s chest, wrapping an arm around him. “Get some sleep, giant. I don’t mind.”

Sam breathed a drowsy chuckle into Gabriel's hair, closing his eyes and relaxing completely into Gabriel. The nightmare fading completely with the feeling of Gabriel, warm and soft in his arms. Sam breathed peacefully, wondering why they hadn’t started doing this weeks ago.

The two didn’t talk about it in the morning. Gabriel had spent the night curled around Sam’s larger frame or in his arms. The archangel let himself enjoy it, closing his eyes and resting. Laying still for the first time in centuries, with Sam, Gabriel thought about what Sam’s dream could mean. In his dreams the fire had never been blue before, it never felt like that before. 

Their morning was spent the same as they always did, like nothing had changed. Their conversation didn’t change throughout the day after they hit the road again. Gabriel was still inwardly distracted with the consequences of banishing Lilith and resetting the board. Sam couldn’t help but notice Gabriel’s distraction throughout the day. Even though they talked throughout it, Gabriel seemed only half present. 

The conversation dulled when they were an hour away from Bobby’s. Sam knew he had to call before they got there, he wasn’t sure just knowing that Gabriel was an archangel would be enough. That Gabriel had helped Sam would be enough for Bobby to trust Sam’s gut and his research. 

“Oo we should stop! That sign said they had fresh pie!” Gabriel grinned, turning around in his seat, sitting up straighter from his slouched position looking back at the sign they just passed. 

Sam glanced at him, turning the radio down. “Really, Gabe?”

Gabriel nodded. “It's lunch time anyway, we’re almost there. Come on, Hazelnut!”

Sam sighed, pulling off at the next exit, realizing that the insistence on stopping was only three fourths pie related. Gabriel expected him to call Bobby before returning to the road. Sam had to think about what he was going to say, how he would convince Bobby that it was real and that Gabriel could be trusted. Sam parked the impala in front of a sign boasting of fresh baked pie, chuckling over Gabriel’s list of favorite flavors. 

Gabriel smirked, opening his door as Sam turned off the engine. “Come on shake a leg, Samarooni. I can smell the pie from here.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, following after him tilting his head down to hide his smile. “You're no better than Dean.” 

Gabriel shrugged, smirking. “Dude has good taste in food.” 

Sam paused outside of the door tilting his head to the side as he watched Gabriel open the door, catching the use of present tense. “Had.” 

Gabriel’s hand hesitated on the polished steel door, his eyes sliding to Sam’s frustrated face. “That’s what I said, wasn't it?” Gabriel offered over his shoulder pulling open the door and heading towards a quiet corner in the back. 

Sam followed, frowning at the brush off sliding into the seat across from Gabriel. “Don’t do that. You always do that! You're so intent on me not taking revenge for Dean and moving on but you never say it.” Sam’s brows scrunching at the hypocrisy.

Gabriel had already opened the menu at the table flipping right to drinks and desserts, eyeing the daily specials. The archangel seemed determined to let the conversation die. Sam shook his head, his jaw jutting at the avoidance and frankly childish behavior. Gabriel looked like he was ready to drool over the menu, looking over the dessert specials like it was a centerfold of a playboy. Sam’s hands clenched looking back angrily at Gabriel’s blatant dismissal of him. 

“Gabe, come on you’ve told me so much. But you're still hiding shit.” Sam argued, gripping around the edge of the table. 

Gabriel looked up at him, putting the menu down on the table sliding it to Sam. His lips pursed, his own frustration growing. “Did it ever come into that thick cro-magnon skull of yours that maybe...just maybe, I don’t have an answer.” Gabriel spoke in a taunting voice waving his hands between them.

Sam leveled him with a flat look before looking over the menu Gabriel had passed to him. “Nope.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as Sam causally reviewed the menu. Raising an eyebrow when Sam looked up with the straight face. Sam met Gabriel's frustrated stare, his face unchanged simply crossing his arms over his chest as the staring contest carried on. Sam was about to break and open his mouth to press the topic, when a young waitress came over to their table. She smiled brightly unknowing of what she had interrupted, asking for their orders. Sam's mouth slammed shut, smiling politely at her, biting back his words. Gabriel’s face breaking into a smug smile looking from Sam to the waitress with the sweetest smile, his voice light.

“Hello...Janet! Yes, please take my order. I would love to try your cherry, strawberry and of course a slice of chocolate _moose_.” Gabriel might as well have batted his eyelashes as he turned to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s smug victory. Gabriel glanced back at the chuckling woman, finishing his order. “And a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, pretty please." 

The woman made a face at the sugary order laughing as she wrote it down, then turned to Sam. "And for you?" 

Sam shook his head at Gabriel tossing a hand through his hair before looking back up at the waitress. "Can I have a chicken caesar salad and an iced tea?" 

Janet nodded writing it down before closing her pad. "Want it to come out together?" 

Sam spoke up before Gabriel got the chance. "Yes, please." 

Gabriel groaned, watching her walk away with a wink. Gabriel pouted looking back at Sam, the being wanting his sugar as quickly as possible. "What did I ever do to you?" Sam looked back at him with another flat expression raising a questioning eyebrow. Gabriel waved a shaky hand at him. "Yeah, okay, don't answer that." 

The silence dragged on between them growing awkward as Gabriel kept glancing at a still frustrated Sam. Sam refused to let his irritation just slide away this time, to accept the truth hidden in Gabriel's answer. Gabriel had never lied to him. Not answered, avoided and deflected, but never a lie. Gabriel kept glancing over at him, waiting for Sam to let it go, determined to remain silent until Sam agreed to accept his non-answer. Gabriel didn't have one, not yet. Dean was gone and that was all Gabriel knew, saying anything more would mean he could potentially lie to Sam and he refused to do that. Gabriel's eyes rolled around the small diner, between quick swivels to Sam, fingers drumming against the table top. 

Sam sat back in his seat, his jaw clenching back his words. There was nothing to say, Gabriel was equal parts of an unstopping force and immovable object, Sam would get nothing more from him. So Sam sat, his arms crossed over his chest leaning back into the cushion of the booth stewing in his frustration. Sam was tired of feeling like he was always missing something. He looked out the window thinking about it, Gabriel was perpetually careful with how he spoke, Sam just wished for something straight forward. Sam blew out a hard breath as he looked away from the window, he had been blindly glaring through, turning and resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. Sam watched Gabriel, just as the archangel caught sight of the small container of sugar packets on their table. 

Gabriel’s eyes were dancing, reaching for the container with child-like glee. He would let Sam stew as much as he wanted, Gabriel had nothing left to say about the questions surrounding Dean's fate. Pushing away the consequences of Gabriel's affection for Sam, Gabriel began lining up the small rectangular paper packets in a circle standing them all up vertically. Sam's brows slowly lifted from their glare as he watched Gabriel's tower become impossible as the archangel added more weight to the flimsy material. The archangel's amused smile reached his eyes, adding a second level to the vertical circle. New packets of sugar appeared in the container as the archangel worked, quickly adding a third level. Gabriel focused on his task, the structure staying level unaffected by the weight or thinness of the sugar filled packets. Sam's head tilted as Gabriel completed the last level and started on the tower's roof. The slant of the tower's circular peak stood stable and perfectly, yet completely unsupported or glued. 

When Sam broke away from the puzzling work of paper and sugar to glance around the diner, he found no one had taken notice. Gabriel’s steady hands and amused eyes were focused on completing the roof when Sam turned back to him, unable to help but be fascinated. Gabriel only broke their verb stand-off to talk when he felt Sam fall victim to his childish angelic fun. Sam's frustration fading in the face of Gabriel’s physics shattering creation. 

"So, Sambo, what are you gonna tell Uncle Bobby about us?" Gabriel finally asked, not looking at Sam instead focusing on finishing his tower. Gabriel's fingers moved beginning to add windows and a balcony by removing packets from the stable sides. “About little old me?”

Sam leaned back from the table, those were good questions. His eyes lifted from the tower that reminded him of old fairy tales, of someone locked away and waiting to be rescued. Sam didn't find his answer by the time Janet returned with their drinks. Sam smiled politely and thanked her before she left them to check on their food. Sam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he glanced from her and back at the inconceivable tower between Sam and Gabriel. 

"You’re not only messing with the laws of physics but human perception..." Sam voiced hitching sarcastically, unsurprised with how Gabriel choose to use his far reaching range of powers.

“It's a life moose." Gabriel offered with an unapologetic shrug as he continued to finish the fence on the small balcony.

Sam shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” Sam spoke around an amused laugh, taking a sip of his iced tea. 

Sam pondered Gabriel’s questions as the other pulled his mug of whipped cream topped chocolate towards him. Sam smiled, unable to help but let go of his frustration, he just had to trust Gabriel. He had to trust his feelings for Gabriel. Trust that he understood what kind of person Gabriel was to believe that he was genuine. Sam looked down at his glass, _What would I tell Bobby about us?_ Sam's smile brightening dimples showing themselves in dusted pink cheeks, his mind was drawn to the memory of their night of cuddling once more. 

"Gabriel, I don’t even know what we are anymore.“ Sam started honestly swiping his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked down at his glass. “Not that I don’t like whatever we are together. I just don’t think that’s important.” 

Gabriel eyebrows raised dramatically as he looked at Sam over the cone of whipped cream floating on his drink. Gabriel's choked on the hot liquid, a harsh burst of laughter bubbling up his throat.

“Sure! Late night cuddles and shameless ogling is nothing we need to talk about at all Samtalactular.” Gabriel barked through his laughs.

Sam’s cheeks tinted, rolling his eyes, waving a hand at him. “Shut up, that's not what I meant. I meant it's nothing that we need to talk about with Bobby. Especially until we figure it out anyway. I like whatever it is, it works and I don't want him to question it and if he does we'll deal with it but it's not his business who I ogle.” 

Gabriel nodded agreeing with him, they were more than partners for hunting or friends and whatever it was, it was good. Gabriel sipped on his drink looking back to his tower adjusting the windows of the lower level. Sam thought about it watching Gabriel add a doorway to the sugar packet tower. Sam shook his head at the ridiculousness that was the youngest archangel. 

“As for you...I’m just going to be honest. You’ve been kind, patient and understanding. You’re not a Trickster and you’ve helped me. I mean without you, I wouldn’t have even picked up the phone for him! I know it could have gone worse if you hadn’t stepped in." 

Gabriel grumbled at that, removing the last white paper packet to create a doorway to the hollow inside of the tower. "You have no idea, Sammy." 

Sam opened his mouth to protest the nickname, the response automatic, but paused before the words left his lips. Sam found that for the first time he didn't mind being called Sammy from someone who wasn't Dean. Gabriel raised an eyebrow watching him, smiling more when he didn't receive an argument about the familial nickname that slipped from his lips.

"Thanks, for all this by the way." Sam said after a moment of reflection, his smile genuine. "For you know, staying and looking out for me. I mean I don't completely understand it but I know you stopped hiding for me, and stuck around, kept demons away. Bobby should have an easy time understanding that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Hopefully the next one should be out quicker since I've been editing them all together. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For updates about this fic and others check out my Tumblr, I try to be good about posting about what I'm working about and answering questions there. 
> 
> Come find me [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com/)


	4. Bobby's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armed with answers to some of Sam's burning questions , the two finish their journey to Bobby's. As their relationship teeters on something more Sam and Gabriel face a protective Bobby Singer.

Bobby was having a hard time understanding. Bobby's poor reaction had started when Sam tried to prepare the older hunter via phone before they pulled into the lot. Gabriel had watched and listened from the passenger side in disbelief. 

Despite all of Sam's reassuring words, Gabriel wasn't convinced. "There is no way I'm not gettin' stabbed today." The archangel huffed under his breath, his grace restless. 

So when Sam knocked on the door with an uneasy smile, Gabriel wasn't at all surprised that after one glance and three steps into Bobby's hallway he had a long old dagger in his chest. 

"I told you Sam!" He snapped at Sam, looking at where Bobby had driven a silver engraved blade into where his vessel's heart should be. 

"That won't hurt you! Stop it!" Sam snapped back without missing a beat. His eyes glaring at Gabriel's dramatics.

Gabriel had grunted and slumped down against the door frame with a flare that could only come from someone who played a Trickster for centuries. Sam wasn't amused knowing that Bobby couldn't possess anything to truly wound him. Gabriel only wanted to drive home his point of how wrong Sam had been and overconfident. Sam was desperately trying to defuse the situation and Gabriel's dramatics weren't helping, however right the archangel was. 

"How are you as old as time and act like this?!" Sam shouted, coming to stand between a still distrustful Bobby and a whining Gabriel.

"Pain is pain Sammoose!" Gabriel cried, maybe it hurt him as much as a paper cut would a human but Gabriel had been right and he deserved to gloat.

Sam took a deep breath trying to focus on Bobby instead of the dramatics behind him. "I told you he's **not** a Trickster, Bobby! And that wouldn't work if he was! I'm not being mind controlled or manipulated! I swear!" 

“How are you so convinced this ain’t a trick Sam? That he is what he says he is?” Bobby questioned, his voice was gruff around his frown, having backed up and grabbed a gun off of a nearby table waiting for his shot.

Sam closed his eyes tightly as Gabriel continued to groan and complain dramatically behind him. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out harshly through his nose, Sam turned and yanked out the dagger from Gabriel's chest. 

"You are not helping, honey eyes." Sam whispered to him through a clenched jaw.

Gabriel's eyes remained smug, simply responding to Sam's whispered angry words with a well acted groan of pain. 

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel stayed committed to his injury, turning back to Bobby. "Bobby this is not how Tricksters work. He didn’t have to even try to teach me anything, he didn’t have to come back or stay." Sam sighed looking down at the clean knife, throwing it aside as he continued. "Bobby, he's really helping me. It's not a trick, it's been...hard without Dean.” Sam's voice ended on a resigned note fully aware of the drunken stupor he had been in before Gabriel.

Gabriel's complaints halted at Sam's honest words. His glare softening, watching Sam, the damage to his shirt vanishing with stray thought. Standing straight once more as he watched Sam defend him. Gabriel glanced away from Sam, finally looking fully at Bobby since entering the house, watching as Bobby met his eyes. The older hunter's hand twitched around his lowered gun meeting Gabriel's eyes unwavering, he didn't have a shot. Looking into the mischievous warning eyes of Gabriel, Bobby understood that there was nothing he could do against whatever Sam had dragged into his home. If Gabriel wanted to stay, he would stay as long as he wanted. Bobby glared at him, the message clear; Bobby would hear Sam out. Gabriel looked back to Sam before pointedly looking past them to Bobby's study with child-like interest, letting Sam handle his family.

Sam watched Bobby, as his eyes strayed to Gabriel. Sam took a slow breath drawing Bobby's distrustful glare back to him when Sam raised his hands between the two of them. Waving them in a placating motion, Sam took a slow step closer to Bobby after seeing Bobby's fingers twitch on his gun. 

“He is the reason I didn’t try to make a deal Bobby. You have to understand. Gabriel, is the reason I’m not drunk and hanging out with demons. I was real bad Bobby, you saw it, and he didn't have to come for me. He didn’t have to stay with me and get me back on my feet. But Gabriel did, he helped me get myself back together.” 

Bobby watched the healed pain in Sam's eyes, the life that had returned to him since he had last seen him. Bobby cast a suspicious look to Gabriel, his hand loosening slightly. The supposed archangel was listening without interfering, deferring to Sam. Gabriel's face was impassive as he walked around Sam, his fingertips gently sliding over Sam's lower back as he passed. The show of affectionate support wasn't missed by Bobby's keen eyes. Sam tilting his head down, looking over his shoulder to watch Gabriel step from behind him towards Bobby's study. The action intimate and reassuring, Gabriel wasn't leaving just moving. 

Bobby watched the two, his fingers loosening in surprise, Gabriel's sharp eyes catching Bobby's before turning away and into the next room. He wasn't leaving, he wasn't moving because of Bobby, he was moving because this was Sam's choice. Sam watched Gabriel as he looked over the shelves closest to the open door, staying in eyesight of both humans. Bobby watched Gabriel's casual movements around his home, at the air of respect given to them through his distance. Bobby raised an eyebrow, looking back at Sam. Gabriel had backed down so easily, not when anyone else wanted him to but when Sam needed it.

“Dean told me about what happened at The Mystery Spot, Sam. You were different after that, you're telling me that’s just fine.” Bobby said, glancing at Gabriel before looking back at Sam skeptical.

Gabriel stiffened at the mention of his harsh lesson, the movement not missed by the eldest hunter, he would always stand by his lesson but he wasn't blind to the damage he caused in the process. Honey eyes slid to Bobby over his shoulder, having turned his back to them to peer at the shelves further into the room. Gabriel's eyes were sharp as he met Bobby's eyes before turning back to the books in front of him. 

Bobby's eyes narrowed, unable to read the emotions hidden in Gabriel's calculating stare. Sam paused, watching the quick exchange, recognizing Gabriel's refusal to apologize for teaching Sam and the regret at hurting him as plain as day. Sam knew him. 

“I understand why Gabriel did it. He wanted to show me that I couldn’t resort to revenge when Dean died. That it was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it. Not to waste myself on it, that I had to accept the consequences of Dean’s decision, his choice. He made a deal for me, how could I waste what he gave up for me to live?" Sam's breath came out in a frustrated huff of air, looking back to Bobby needing him to understand. Gabriel didn't deserve to be questioned, the two of them had talked enough about Mystery Spot. 

"And of course, I was different!" Sam continued not losing steam. "How could I not be, Bobby? I was terrified because he was right. My big brother was going to die and there was **nothing** I could do about it and no idea how to live without him. Gabriel chose to help me, to put himself at risk and help me. I don’t understand why but he’s not evil. I did my research, I'm not stupid. I believe he is who he says he is.” 

Bobby watched Sam softening at the conviction in his voice. Gabriel focused on a stack of books and notes laid out over a small desk beside him, his back turned as he listened to Sam's emotional words. Sam looked away from Bobby with a heavy sigh glancing behind him to realise that as he spoke he had drifted closer to Gabriel. Bobby having put down his gun at the doorway taking in Sam's grief and conviction. The former archangel’s face turned away from them giving them the illusion of privacy. 

“Look, I get the distrust, really I do. Expected it, **warned** of it **heavily** , even.” Gabriel said heaving a weighted sigh. 

Sam had tried enough, Gabriel turned on a heel to face the hunters that had unthinkingly joined him in the small study. Sam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as Gabriel continued. 

“But you have nothing that can hurt me here and, to be honest," Gabriel shrugged, "I could have killed you before I set foot on your property." The archangel's tone was as dismissive as his shrug. "But I didn't, I let you **stab** me. I am here for Sam. I chose to help him and while it was harsh, it was effective. He had to learn to move on. I stayed to make sure he did more than just survive a life without his brother.” Gabriel released an easy breath unfolding his arms and shoving them in his pocket leveling Bobby with unwavering eyes. “Sam… and Dean are special. It's why the demons changed Dean’s deal in the first place.” He scoffed thinking about the sham of a deal they gave the elder Winchester. 

Bobby raised a questioning eyebrow at the mention of Dean's deal, stepping closer to them and away from his gun. Sam relaxing at the motion of good faith.

“A year, pff...That’s a Winchester special alright. This dance has been predicted since I was brand new ‘round these parts. Battle of the ages all over again, Heaven verses Hell. Brother against brother. It was and always will be.” Gabriel finished in a sarcastic cynical tone, glaring eyes rolling over the row of old books.

Sam's hazel eyes widened, Gabriel's honey eyes falling on him as Sam's epiphany fully struck him. Gabriel watched as understanding swept across Sam's face. Sam blinked rapidly waving an excited hand at Gabriel, momentarily forgetting the tense skeptical older hunter across from him. 

“The other archangels. Lucifer and Michael..." Sam's words coming out in one rushed breath, pausing as he thought about Gabriel's words on the drive over. "But it's too early.” 

Gabriel winked at Sam, pivoting around to fully face him, shooting finger guns at Sam. “Bingo Sambo. It's why I couldn’t keep my big mouth shut about Michael blatantly disobeying Dad for his own agenda. I guess he got excited about finally having it out with Luci.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's informal delivery of such a dangerous and lethal conflict, of beings older and more powerful than any human could imagine. Sam felt his lips twitching into a sneaking smile as Gabriel looked away from him to Bobby. Bobby's eyebrows raised as the tension that had filled his muscles drained from his body. 

Bobby's skeptical brown eyes widening. “You're talking about the end of days.” 

Gabriel nodded scoffing his foot once more, looking around the study, Gabriel's lips were twitching. Sam knew Gabriel's face. After weeks of inspecting every laugh line and careful movement Gabriel made, every detail of Gabriel's gesture and rare precious adoring smiles. Sam knew him. Gabriel's lips always twisted like this, with the archangel's tongue rolling listlessly behind tightly pressed lips, when Gabriel was choosing his words carefully. When Gabriel didn't want to say something, but needed to in order to stay honest with Sam. 

Sam's brows lowered catching Gabriel's hesitant eyes. "Gabe?"

Gabriel looked over Sam's concerned trusting eyes, his grace crumbling under the weight of them, he couldn't keep it from him. Never from Sam. 

"My brothers don't know any other way to stay on Earth. This body is mine, took a long time to make and a whole lot of tricks. They need humans, specific humans, you and Dean." Gabriel paused looking from Sam to Bobby. "Sam for Lucifer and Dean, Michael.” Gabriel said leveling Bobby with an even expression. The archangel's warm eyes dark and unwavering as he continued. “I was too late to do anything to stop Dean from making the deal but I could stop that demon bitch from getting her claws into Sam’s soul.” Gabriel's fingers scrubbed over his jaw, shoving his left hand into his pocket.

Bobby squinting at the very human display of regret and anger from the archangel. The old hunter wasn't convinced of Sam's trust in him after being shacking up with Gabriel all summer. Maybe angels existed, demons did, but Bobby couldn't get a read on Gabriel. Sam looked to Bobby trying to gauge his reaction, looking back to Gabriel when he spoke again, the archangel's voice flippant. 

"I killed her by the way." Gabriel waved a hand rolling his eyes back to Sam.

Sam tilted his head. "Ruby?" 

Gabriel nodded watching him offering a teasing grin. "What can I say? I'm a jealous bitch." Gabriel chuckled, trying to put off his nerves, looking away from Sam and back at the shelves, he was procrastinating. 

Sam rolled his eyes, leveling him with a flat look, unimpressed. Sam knew him and this wasn't what Gabriel had the sudden confidence to tell him. Sam was distracted his the impatient glare by Bobby's confusion. 

"Who the hell is Ruby?" Bobby asked bluntly, Gabriel snorted. 

"She was a demon, the one Dean and I were kinda working with. That I was working with." Sam backtracked, knowing it was more him than Dean, waving a hand to Gabriel. "Before Gabriel intervened. Angels have a thing with demons. That's real." Sam elaborated.

"Anyone with half a brain has a _thing_ with demons, Sam." Gabriel grumbled, his wings shaking in the ether behind him, trying to shrug off the reminder of what could have happened to Sam. Gabriel thought about it, about killing the demon working under Lilith's tutelage. "She was my first smiting in a long time, being in hiding didn't really jam well with that."

Sam thought about it, Gabriel had always been with him, always. Except, one time. The only time he had left was months ago, after their first case together. Sam looked to Gabriel as the archangel avoided Sam's questioning eyes. Sam hadn't really thought about it back then, Dean's death still hanging on him and his heart too relieved that Gabriel had kept his word and returned. Sam breathed in a stilted breath, thinking about how Gabriel had felt different after that night. Sam had never thought about it, but Gabriel had started opening himself up more after that. Sam stood in shock as he watched the casual back of the youngest archangel. Gabriel had outed himself without a word to him, risked his life of comfort months ago and had asked for nothing from Sam. 

Bobby broke the tense air in the room, reports of bright lights and bodies found with their eyes burned out every one of them reeking of burnt sulfur. 

"How many demons did you kill?" Bobby asked, jerking his head at Gabriel. 

"Ruby and those guarding her boss." Gabriel answered without hesitation. "You can always tell when it's one of us, it's the eyes." Gabriel offered the hunter, tapping his finger just under his left eye dragging the lid open more, still facing the bookshelf. 

"Her boss?" Bobby questioned, thinking about it. The light had been tormenting him for months, it hadn't fit any creature or being in he knew of. It made sense if it was something Bobby never imagined existed. "There was a report about scorch marks and symbols carved all over the house. That you killin' her?" Bobby added. The research on the language was a dead end, but if Gabriel was the missing puzzle piece, Bobby would finally solve it.

Gabriel looked away from the books, glancing at a perplexed Sam to Bobby with a crooked almost guilty smile. "I used Ruby to find Lilith. If Sam were to kill the current queen of Hell it would open a seal to release Lucifer. Bad show, my brother isn't ready. Trust me." Gabriel sighed his mind drifting to the cage before rolling his shoulders with a flashy smile. "So I very loudly banished her back to her throne in Hell. Where she was supposed to stay before the Host hit fast forward and gave the demons ambitious goals." Gabriel rolled his fingers through his hair, the grace output he had displayed with that angelic feat shouted his return and his outright defiance of Michael's actions. 

Bobby thought about the reports, about his research. No one had ever made contact with angels but they were all over the older books he had gotten his hands. Sam shook his head looking to Gabriel in concern and gratitude. The only time Gabriel had left him was to do something to help Sam. Something that directly outed him to those he had been avoiding for eons, and he never had said a word for thanks or acknowledgement. 

Gabriel cut off Sam's questions with a pausing motion of his hand, looking at Sam, unable to put off what he had to tell Sam today. "Dean will be back soon. I can’t imagine he’ll last much longer in the pit. Heaven is still planning on reclaiming him.” 

Sam’s eyes widened, taken aback at his blatant words shaking his head in disbelief and anger. The shock of the selflessness of Gabriel was overcome by frustration at avoiding the subject just this morning, taking a step back from Gabriel. 

“Dean’s coming back?! You wouldn't answer me and now you say he's coming back. You let me mourn him...and he was always coming back?!” Sam accused, glaring darkly at him.

Gabriel raised his hands, pulling his left from his pocket trying to calm Sam's anger. His grace twisting at the betrayal and hurt in Sam's voice. “I didn't lie, Sam. I wasn’t sure earlier. That's why I didn't answer you. I was worried they wouldn't reclaim him after I stopped the cage from being opened early. They could have easily left him there. They could have kept the rule of what's dead stays dead. Lilith had to be returned to Hell, regardless of Dean's deal. I didn’t want to lie to you or get your hopes up. Sam, you would have continued to think that the answer was killing her and that was exactly what she wanted. I mean, sitting and waiting isn't exactly your style, _Mr. Stabby_." Gabriel softened looking over Sam's angry brows. "Not knowing is worse than it being the norm of someone being dead after selling their soul.” 

Bobby finally walked fully into his study to his desk, he needed a drink. Bobby would believe Gabriel's story for now and give Sam the benefit of the doubt to have enough sense with who he trusted. Bobby could see the genuine anger in Sam and could see the reasoning from Gabriel, just because you were powerful didn't mean you knew everything. Gabriel had told off his own family to stop the demons from raising the devil. Whatever made him do it, it was at the risk of Dean not being returned for his part in the apocalypse that seemed unlikely to happen due to Gabriel's interference. Bobby could understand hiding information like that until you knew if it worked or not. 

“You really are an archangel, aren’t ya?” Bobby grunted out the question, reaching into his top drawer for a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

Gabriel looked away from Sam nodding at Bobby. “Why wouldn’t we be real? Everything else is. Angels just normally keep to themselves and don’t bother with lowly ‘mortals’. I always liked Earth, stretching my legs.” 

Sam watched him still quaking in his anger at the possibility of Dean coming back being kept from him. That Gabriel had moved on a plan that could have caused Dean more pain without talking to him. The nightmares of Dean screaming flashing through him. 

Sam's anger renewed waving his hands to his sides as he spoke. “How could you keep that from me? I-'' 

Gabriel's head snapped back to him, cutting him off in a stern voice. “I would have also had to mention that my brothers being allowed to fight would destroy everything. That risking waiting to banish Lilith would put you at risk. That the requirement for the Host to return Dean from Hell would be, and still is, for him to torture another soul in his place. The first seal of the apocalypse and Dean's only ticket out. I didn't know they were reclaiming him until I saw Bobby's notes, those demons are fighting to keep him." Gabriel tilted his head to the open books and notepad he had been looking at earlier. "An angel has chosen to collect him. It must be why the demons are circling, they don't want to give him up now.” 

Sam and Bobby both paused at that frowning. Bobby thought of the years of research and descriptions of Hell. Sam's eyes wide as he thought over Gabriel's words, his anger stalling out for a moment.

“Dean wouldn’t do that…'' Even as Sam uttered the soft spoken words, he found he didn’t truly believe them. 

Bobby shook his head looking at Sam. “He’s in Hell Sam, it could change him.” 

"It will change him." Gabriel confirmed. "They’ll stop torturing him when he starts. Time moves differently in Hell and in Heaven. I've been listening in on the Host again and with Bobby calling about the increased demonic activity, he has to be breaking, Sam.” 

Sam looked at Bobby and then to Gabriel not wanting to believe his brother was in that much pain. “He’s really coming back?” Sam asked, running his fingers through his own hair trying to focus on his brother coming back to him. 

Gabriel nodded offering a weak smile. “I assume we haven't gotten a drop in from Heaven after my light show with the demons because they’ve been waiting for him.” Gabriel sighed, his smile drooping slightly watching Sam’s conflicted face. “Look, Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this. I really am, but Dean coming back has a lot of asterisks. Lilith had to go back to Hell for everyone's benefit, regardless of Dean's _choice_ to make a deal.” 

Sam rubbed his face groaning out his frustration. Sam hated to admit that he understood. Dean had made his choice and Gabriel had already apologized enough for being too late to stop him. Gabriel had done what he had to, to protect Sam and try to end the destruction of the world at the hands of his own family. Understanding the logic behind Gabriel's decision and the consideration he had for the sake of Sam's recovery, however, didn’t stop the anger from burning within Sam's soul. 

Gabriel winced, his grace shrinking back from Sam's frustrated glare and jerky motions. Gabriel glanced away, knowing Sam needed to process the new information, looking at Bobby as the older hunter filled and downed a second glass of whiskey. 

Bobby winced filling it once more. "I’m making dinner. Then we'll continue talking about," Bobby paused to take another large swig from his glass. “...the apocalypse.” 

Sam sighed not realizing how late it had gotten, nodding to Bobby. Sam sighed as Bobby walked out towards the kitchen with a final glance at Gabriel. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to let go of the feeling of betrayal and anger running through him. Sam knew why Gabriel had done it alone and had kept it to himself, but the feeling still remained. Sam looked back to Gabriel hating the awkward silence that hung between them. 

"Look I get it, it just doesn’t make it not suck, Gabe.” Sam said, his voice resigned to the fact. 

Gabriel nodded, happy Sam was at least understanding his point of view, happier it had worked out in his favor, for once in his life. He hadn't had much faith in Dean's return if the Host had to rethink their plans. Gabriel watched Sam, snapping his fingers, a bag of candy appearing in his hands. Gabriel kept watching Sam's tense shoulders, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth, walking closer to Sam with slow planned steps. 

Sam didn't look up at the familiar sound of Gabriel's snap, rolling his shoulders trying to shake the feeling. His eyes looking down to Gabriel at the sound of candy wrappers opening. Sam looked over Gabriel's worried eyes and casual body language. Gabriel had been nervous and worried about Sam's reaction, but risked it for the sake of being honest with him. Gabriel wasn't used to sharing, Sam knew that, it was an effort for the old being. Sam paused in the pacing he had taken to, trying to rid himself of his anger and frustration, looking to Gabriel. Sam blew out a calming breath watching Gabriel munch away on candy while casually reading through another open notepad. 

"You’re gonna ruin your dinner, honey eyes.” Sam's voice wasn't as teasing as it usually was when he spoke the affectionate nickname, extending it as a peace offering. 

Gabriel smirked looking up from the research Bobby had done on all the omens. His chewing slowed, licking his lips, turning and resting back against the table, cocking his body towards Sam, who had stopped pacing to stand not far from him. Sam's eyes looked down, tracking Gabriel's tongue as it swiped over the chocolate staining the archangel's bottom lip. Gabriel never missed Sam's lustful attention. 

“Please, Samaroo. Perks of being me, sugar only ever enhances my… appetites.” Gabriel teased, his grace humming at Sam's forgiveness. 

Sam shook his head at the double entendre, a smile breaking through, the hurt fading within him. Sam hummed, smiling as he moved closer in front of him, looking over Gabriel's shoulder at Bobby's notes, resting a hand on Gabriel's waist as he looked over them. Gabriel smirked, turning around under Sam's caressing fingers to show him what he saw.  


* * *

  
By the time Bobby called them for dinner, Gabriel had coaxed Sam out of his sour mood and Bobby appeared to have enough time to process everything. The three sat in silence as they ate, making it through the meal without any weapons, ugly truths or threats. Sam was honestly surprised, Gabriel was trying his best to contain himself. Sam smiled at the realisation of how hard it must be to not use his powers so openly, Gabriel always tried even if the effort seemed to make the archangel bounce in his seat at the small kitchen table.

"So it's over?" Sam said suddenly, trying to force Gabriel to relax, he didn't have to hide his supernatural abilities just to make it easier on Bobby. 

Gabriel offered a weak shrug, his foot tapping to an old tune as he ate the burger Bobby had made for him. He looked to Sam trying to focus on that rather than the random urges of his grace.

"Wellop," Gabriel started with a wave of a french fry. "Hell is on a big pause, that's for sure. If they're fighting to keep Dean, queeny has gone back to the drawing board." Gabriel reached for another fry, thinking as he smeared it in ketchup. "The host might not be, though. I'm not sure how they're reacting to me showing up again or if they still have plans for Dean-o after they bring him back." Gabriel popped the fry in his mouth chewing as he continued to think about the Host. “I’m sure they’ll pay me a visit soon though, one way or another.” 

Sam frowned, looking down at his plate thinking about what he had learned about the archangels and what Gabriel had vaguely shared with him through stories of his brothers. Gabriel had often talked in broad strokes about his family with Sam during their time together. If Gabriel truly never lied to him, they all seemed determined to kill each other. Sam wasn't fond of the idea of Gabriel getting even more involved with them. Gabriel must have sensed his worry, offering the young hunter a flashy grin and a wink. While Gabriel wasn’t thrilled about seeing Michael or Raphael again either, he didn’t want Sam to worry about him. Gabriel promised to protect Sam and to stay with him.

"You got any idea when he's getting pulled out?" Bobby asked, watching Gabriel.

"Not really. An angel crawling through Hell takes time, especially one that doesn't have Lilith's permission." Gabriel answered looking at Bobby before glancing at Sam. "The omens mean the angel is closing in on the gates to Hell. It could be a while until they get to the pit and then for them return with a soul." 

Sam nodded that made sense he supposed. Bobby made a gruff sound into his bite, agreeing, before the three fell back into silence. Gabriel, unable to help himself any longer, snapped up a cherry pie for them to share at the end of dinner. Bobby flinched back at the sound of the snap seeming to have forgotten through the quiet meal who exactly he was dining with. Bobby glanced to Sam's unphased face, if anything Sam was happy that Gabriel had given up trying to limit his use of powers. Bobby looked between the two as Sam started slicing up the pie without any need for prompting.

"So, the sweet tooth thing. That you or an archangel thing or what?" Bobby asked, recovering, watching Gabriel's excited face.

"It's a disgusting thing." Sam grumbled, handing the largest slice to Gabriel. "You forgot the whipped cream."

Gabriel frowned, narrowing his eyes at Sam's grumbled complaint. Gabriel taking his slice from Sam. Sam shook his head with a soft laugh as an oversized tub of whipped cream appearing between them on the table. Gabriel raised a challenging eyebrow at his human. 

"Sugar is easy to taste. It took me a long time to be able to taste human food properly." Gabriel said looking at Bobby as he spooned, in Sam's opinion, too much cream on to his own large slice. "When I first started out, all I could taste was the molecules of human food, not the sum of its parts."

Bobby took a spoonful of cream after Sam handed him a slice, thinking over Gabriel's words before accepting it. His eyes rolled to Sam before looking to Gabriel once more, more questions coming to mind. Gabriel was as honest as always, answering his questions throughout a few slices of pie. 

"Sam, can we have a chat? Alone." Bobby's voice was firm and gruff. 

Bobby breaking the easy atmosphere after they had finished the pie and shared a pot of coffee. 

Sam frowned looking to Gabriel, he didn't want the archangel to leave him. Last time he had, the archangel had put himself in danger for Sam. Sam chewed on his lip before looking to Bobby knowing he did have some explaining to do. Gabriel was the one that made the decision easy for him.

"How about I bring your stuff up to your old room and find a place for my chair?" Gabriel offered standing with a stretch from the table. 

Sam nodded slowly, to Bobby's shock, Sam tossed Gabriel the keys to the treasured Impala. Sam's shoulders relaxing at the idea of Gabriel bringing the ever present chair, knowing it met Gabriel intended to keep his word and stay. With a final glance at Sam Gabriel turned, spinning the keys on his pointer finger, and walked towards the front door with a lazy wave.

A smile still lingered over Sam's face when he turned back to Bobby, finding Bobby already watching him. Sam sat up straighter in his chair at Bobby's squinted eyes. Bobby's face was hard as the hunter watched a flushing Sam, recounting each phone conversation he had had with Sam over the past few weeks. 

"You really trust him?" Bobby asked after a calculating silence. 

Sam kept his eyes locked on the cream left on his empty plate, poking at it with his fork before looking up at Bobby and answering.

"Yeah. I do, Bobby. Despite not telling me everything Gabriel has never lied to me, about anything. He's bitterly determined to be honest with me." Sam said with a smile and a sigh, his lips twitching as he finished speaking.

Gabriel's want to be trustworthy was a point of irritation with Sam sometimes, the being so determined to be truthful that he avoided whole subjects and deflected all too often. Bobby swiped a hand through his beard, thinking about the confidence in Sam's voice of how the two interacted together. 

"Well you know him best. If you trust him… then I'll give him a chance." Bobby offered after a long drawn out sigh. "Feel free to stick around. It's good to see ya, Sam." Bobby said standing looking at the time. "Clean up will ya? I gotta man the phone for a while." 

"'Course Bobby. It's good to see you too." Sam answered, smiling as he picked up the leftover plates as Bobby left the kitchen. 

Sam finished cleaning up dinner before heading off to bed. Waving a goodnight to Bobby as he passed him, on his way upstairs. Sam stopped at the upstairs bathroom for a shower before heading to the room he normally shared with Dean when he was here. 

When Sam pushed open the door he had expected Gabriel to have made some changes to it but as he looked around it wasn't what he had expected. Sam was grateful for the larger bed, having gotten used to having one that fit his tall frame, and for the sight of Gabriel sitting in his chair reading the same old book by the bedside. The chair facing not just the bed but a small television he had added along with the table it sat on. Sam smiled broadly, treasuring the mix of Gabriel with his past memories, noticing Dean's bed was still tucked away along the far side of the room, not forgotten simply waiting for its occupant to return.

"How'd it go with the old man?" Gabriel asked, putting his book down in his lap, hanging his head back over the wooden arm to look at Sam as he walked more into the room. 

"Good, I guess. I thought maybe we could stick around for a while." Sam said closing the door behind him and walking to the bed. "If there's no sign of Dean coming back yet and you don't mind."

Gabriel smiled, the lights dimming with a thought until only the blue glow of the muted television lit the bedroom. 

"That sounds fine Sam. We should get closer to his grave soon though. I can look for a place 'round there." Gabriel offered, still slouched in his chair.

Sam got comfortable in the soft bed getting under the sheets, looking at Gabriel hesitating. Gabriel raised a brow, tilting his head at him.

"Got a question for me Samwise?" Gabriel asked sitting up more in his chair, his grace pulsing a little faster in his vessel.

Sam looked down at the space next to him. "Wanna read that in bed?" 

Gabriel's face broke out in a grin, standing in an instant and slipping out of his sneakers. "Thought you'd never ask Samalamb."

Sam laughed his head falling back on the pillow as Gabriel wiggled in next to him under the sheets. Sam watched Gabriel get comfortable, looking up at Gabriel as the archangel sat back against the headboard. Pushing aside his nerves of changing their dynamic more, Sam laid his head on Gabriel's lap. Sam nestled into his lap wrapping an arm loosely around Gabriel's thighs and waist. Gabriel laughed, smiling at Sam's boldness, his grace beaming at the open display of affection, resting his right hand on Sam's back and reopening Castiel's record book.  


* * *

  
The two stayed with Bobby, waiting to hear news of Dean's return for a few days. Sam had to laugh as Gabriel tried his best to appease Bobby over the course of their stay at Bobby's house. The archangel was near bending over backwards to try to behave around Bobby. Bobby trusted Sam's instinct but continued to hold on to his reservations regarding Gabriel. Gabriel, on the other hand, was determined to win over Bobby before Dean returned. Gabriel had long since made peace with his love for Sam and he was determined to stay by his side for as long as possible. Even if they didn't continue to transition into a couple, having Sam's family accept him would at least help keep their friendship intact. 

Gabriel tried at every opportunity to prove to be honest and helpful, answering Bobby's questions as often as possible. Bobby started to keep a blank journal nearby for all of the new information Gabriel provided him with. Bobby was thankful for the help it would give hunters if angels did return to Earth, most books having inaccurate information on the reclusive species. Bobby learned to believe Sam, there was always a truth somewhere in Gabriel's words. It wasn't until Bobby received a call from a hunter in distress three days later, that Bobby truly began to trust Gabriel’s motives and intentions. 

The hunter that called was too far away for Bobby or Sam to help quickly. He was ill prepared for the pack of werewolves to be so numerous, and in way over his head. Upon receiving the frantic phone call both Bobby and Sam launched into action, searching for hunters in the same area as the hiding hunter. Gabriel sat in the next room, able to hear through the open doorway as he laughed over an entry about himself in a book he had found amongst Bobby's shelves. Gabriel tilted his head looking around the corner of the door frame and into the next room, watching their frantic efforts to save the hunter. Gabriel frowned looking over Sam’s worried expression, not making a sound as he vanished from his spot on the loveseat, the book previously in his lap left laying open on the seat. 

Neither hunter noticed the archangel’s silent and sudden departure. 

Sam and Bobby’s head both snapped up from their notebooks and logs when a shout and a deafening clap came from Bobby’s phone that laid open on the table, the call on speaker.

“Don?!” Bobby yelled, leaning closer to the phone. 

Nothing more than a shaking breath came over the crackling line at first. Sam held his breath listening carefully as a string of curses through panted breaths came through the speaker. The rustling sound of movement coming next. On the other end, Don stood from his hidden position, daring to look out the window of the abandoned house. 

"They’re dead...shit something bright just flew in, and killed them all.” His voice disbelieving across the phone line, still looking around at the pack of down bodies all with a single arrow in their hearts.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bobby gruffed his brows furrowed in confusion.

Sam raised an eyebrow listening, leaning back to stand straight from the table. His eyes glanced behind him, at the mention of light, spotting Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. Sam had a pretty good idea who couldn’t pass up the opportunity to help.

“I mean they’re fucking dead Bobby. Big white light then this snap and next thing I know a whoosh of sliver arrows came out of fucking no where.” Don said, frantically looking around for a sign of something worse than the dead pack of wolves, his hand tightening on his blade.

Sam smiled softly shaking his head with a chuckle, closing up his log book, knowing it had to have been Gabriel. Bobby looked at Sam before hearing a loud crinkle of plastic wrap being opened. Bobby's head swiveling to the doorless opening to the next room, able to see Gabriel still sitting cross-legged on an old loveseat. The thick old book on the archangel's knee balanced perfectly, while a family-sized bag of mixed chocolate bars sat squarely in the center of Gabriel's legs. Bobby watched him for a moment, Gabriel didn't look like he was paying them any attention or wanted anything in return for the deed. 

“Don’t…Don't worry 'bout it. I know the guy. Go clean up and stop being such an idjit. Do your damned homework first.” Bobby called over the line, picking up the phone and ending the call.

Sam couldn't help but smile proudly over his shoulder at the pointedly oblivious Gabriel. The archangel actively ignored both hunters when they turned around to look at him approvingly. Gabriel chuckled at a description of him in the book, fully investing in eating the entire bag of candy and looking at etchings of himself. 

With that act Bobby understood where Gabriel stood morally and later that day, when the two spoke it sounded like a conversation instead of an interrogation session regarding Gabriel's species. Gabriel had lived a long life of hunting creatures that broke the rules regardless if they were or weren’t humans. After a story involving a host of demons, Bobby discovered that Gabriel had spent time hunting the supernatural with human hunters. The two realized, to Bobby's surprise, that they both knew some of the same hunters from the old days. It had been a long time since Bobby had talked about some of them and had someone to share in the loss of hunters that had died over the years.

After the first week at Bobby’s the two often swapped hunting tales or stories about how the world used to be when Bobby was younger. In Gabriel, Bobby found another way to spend his sleepless nights. Instead of drinking the long nights away the two shared long nights of conversation. Though no matter how late it was when Bobby finally called it a night, Gabriel always made sure to find his way back to Sam’s bed. 

Bobby didn’t mention it, or the food that always stayed in his pantry and fridge or the growing assistance with helping hunters around the country. Bobby came to an understanding with Gabriel, embracing the idea that the archangel wasn't something that should or could be hunted. Even defending the being against hunters that spoke ill about Gabriel, word spreading quickly about a new creature fighting on the hunter's side. Bobby appreciated Gabriel’s actions all the more when the archangel pushed off any praise or recognition.

Gabriel dramatically boasted that he knew how amazing he was, he didn’t need to hear it from anyone else, while simultaneously waving each person off dismissively each time someone tried to praise him or thank him for helping. Gabriel inwardly bristled at all the attention, hating it. It was beyond uncomfortable for him, the youngest archangel was too unused to it after years of hiding. Sam found himself distracting whomever had approached Gabriel in gratitude after the first few failed attempts. Sam understood him, often finding himself rubbing Gabriel’s tense shoulders afterwards. Sam knew that Gabriel couldn’t help being put off by it, he had spent so long hiding and the attention, especially such positive attention, was unsettling for him. Gabriel felt himself a coward for running from home so long ago and to him his help felt like too little too late. 

The three nonetheless found a balance within the second week at Bobby's. With the tension and awkwardness between Bobby and Gabriel gone, Sam enjoyed the time the three spent together. He hadn't really realized how much he had missed Bobby over the summer. Sam wouldn't trade his recovery with Gabriel for any other experience, but it was nice to be with someone he considered family again. 

However, the longer they stayed the more anxious the two humans grew of Dean's return. Sam was itching to get closer to Dean's burial plot to wait for his elder brother. His anticipation peaked over dinner one night, bringing up the townhouse that Gabriel had purchased just for the occasion. 

"You bought a house?" Bobby asked, putting down his fork looking at Gabriel, _of course he bought a house just to wait for Dean to come back, just for Sam._ Bobby thought with a roll of his eyes, unsure why he was so surprised at the lengths Gabriel would go to for Sam. 

Gabriel shrugged with a nod, buying a new place didn't seem like a big deal. "It's only thirty minutes from Dean's body." Gabriel said, thinking back to the message he had overheard to Host from Castiel. The angel stated he was on his way back to Earth that morning while Gabriel was still lounging in Sam's bed. "I don't want to move Dean since they're on their way back to his body, but it would be good to get closer. It's about an eight hour drive from here to Pontiac, Illinois." Gabriel finished forking more of the pasta dinner Sam had made into his mouth.

"There's plenty of room if you'd want to join us." Sam offered glancing from Bobby to Gabriel. Gabriel quickly nodded in agreement, enjoying Bobby’s company. 

Bobby weighed his options, he would rather spend his time closer to Dean than not. He knew coming back from Hell would change him and waking up to find Sam and Gabriel would be a shock that could end very badly for everyone.

"Yeah, I'll follow you guys up there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, I appreciate every kudo, comment, bookmark and subscription. I love knowing you guys enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and follow me on Tumblr for updates and previews, [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)! ❤️


	5. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby can't ignore what's right in front of him and sets out to corner both Sam and Gabriel about their relationship. While Sam struggles to accept the he is the reason for Gabriel's involvement with stopping the apocalypse, Gabriel is pushed to his limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr you know that this chapter just didn't sit right with me and was actually the original reason I decided to redo this whole fic. It took a while but finally getting closer to earning that E rating. Please mind the updated tags. 
> 
> There are two songs in this fic. The first being [ Stand By You by The Pretenders](https://youtu.be/bLpmj059JFA) and the second of course being [ Heat of the Moment by Asia](https://youtu.be/nvdYll1euGU). 
> 
> And lastly, and not least, humongous thank you and hugs to [BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) for helping me flush out the plot and think through this chapter with me cause I was struggling so much.

Bobby wasn't blind, he had quickly put together that Sam and Gabriel were much more than just friends and hunting partners, even before the long drive to their new temporary house. While the three had stayed at Bobby’s house, Bobby had already begun to make side comments about the two acting like an old married couple. It also didn’t take long for the older to notice where Gabriel ended up every night after their late night chats. However, after settling into the fully furnished three bedroom home, Bobby started to find it ridiculous how the two danced around the topic of what they were to each other. Gabriel seemed content on taking whatever Sam offered and Sam seemed determined to avoid the subject all together. Bobby couldn't disregard all the affectionate smiles or lingering touches and he certainly didn't miss the out right stares the two shared or all of the things Gabriel did just for Sam. All of the things Gabriel did _because_ of Sam. Bobby knew, no matter what the short archangel said, Gabriel's sudden urge to come out of hiding was because of Sam; not Gabriel's issues with his family. Bobby tried to let it go on the drive only to meet Gabriel's dog when they arrived there, unable to ignore how important Sam was to Gabriel. After the greeting the silly named dog gave Sam, Bobby wasn't sure he could go on not saying anything. That dog acted like he was Sam's as much as he was Gabriel's. 

It wasn’t long after they arrived that Sam and Gabriel returned to their normal routine when they were alone and Bobby melded into it. Sam and Gabriel had a balance all their own in the familiar surroundings. The fully furnished house was filled with their things from the home Sam and Gabriel had shared over the summer. Sam had smiled brightly at the familiar furniture and knick-knacks, at the few things he had started picking up as he and Gabriel traveled and hunted together. Sam felt like he could breathe easier here, his anxiousness to have Dean back simmering into the back of his mind. 

Within a few days Bobby was settled in and used to the way the two seemed to move seamlessly together throughout the day. Bobby was getting tired of minding his business. Sam was clearly happiest with Gabriel, had feelings for him and refused to act on them. When Bobby was sitting, on their second day in the upstairs den with them, he couldn't help but shake his head at the way Gabriel was sprawled over Sam's lap on the loveseat. Sam easily leaned back against the armrest to accommodate him. Sam sat unphased by the archangel's head in his lap or how Gabriel had stretched his arm back over Sam's both reading their own book. Bobby rolled his eyes, he wouldn't wait much longer. Dean would be back and they needed to sort their shit out before that.

The next morning when the three were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast Gabriel mentioned a group of rogue vampires he could sense moving through the next town. Sam had only nodded, knowing Gabriel had no real interest in going after them. Sam and Bobby could handle it themselves. Bobby wasn't at all surprised that Gabriel completely left the hunt to them, choosing to stay home and make dinner while they went out. They were partners, they understood and trusted each other completely. Sam trusted Gabriel to be there when he needed him and not before. Gabriel, in return, trusted Sam’s ability as a hunter, confident that Sam would call him if he needed it.

The humans sent out later that afternoon for the short drive north to the next town, catching the vampires before they hit Pontiac. The two tracked them down easily enough and we're home before Gabriel even finished cooking dinner. Sam smiled, his dimples brightening his cheeks, as he opened the front door. The smell of dinner, the sound of excited barking and running paws greeted his senses at the door. He couldn't resist the feeling of home that welcomed him in the door. The sounds of Gabriel busy making dinner in the kitchen making his heart warm further. Gabriel always prefered cooking than conjuring food into existence. Throughout the centuries Gabriel always enjoyed the activity of cooking and swore that it tasted better, that you could taste the difference between when something was created and when it was constructed. 

"Hey Gabe, we're back!" Sam called from the doorway towards the archway leading to the cozy kitchen at the end of the entryway.

Bobby was close behind him, closing the front door behind them, as the small dog ran excitedly to Sam. Sam chuckled at the dog, as he barked happily circling in front of him. Sam instantly petted him, bending to scoop up Buttercup. Sam laughed as buttercup licked his hand wagging his tail when Sam rubbed his belly.

“I’m fine bud. He making something good?” Sam cooed, chuckling as the dog answered through wiggling in his arms licking his chops. 

The sound of stirring paused from the kitchen as Gabriel looked up at the feeling of Sam and the call of his voice. Gabriel walked away from the stove, wiping his hands on a dishtowel as he went to stand in front of the doorless entry to the kitchen. His hands going his hips as he stood in the opening looking across the short distance to the hunters and his dog. 

"Take him, Sammoose! He keeps begging for scraps." Gabriel complained half heartedly, jerking his head at the small dog in Sam’s arms, narrowing his eyes at the wiggling innocent looking Buttercup.

"Stop feedin' him scraps then, idjit." Bobby said in a huff, scratching the small dog’s head as he passed by on his way to the open area of the living room, just off to the left of the front door. 

"Yeah well, tell him to stop being so damn cute and pathetic looking. It's worse than Sammy's doe eyes. It's emotional terrorism!" Gabriel huffed looking at the lovable dog in Sam's arms. Sam leveled him with a flat look, his hand still scratching Buttercup’s offered belly. Gabriel rolled his eyes waving a hand at Sam’s unamused face as Sam passed by him to join Bobby in the living room. "Just keep him busy Cesar Milan, will ya? Dinner could be ready in an hour if he stops distracting me with his pathetic whines." Gabriel sassed turning on his heel and heading back into the kitchen to stir his gravy. 

Bobby rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, making his way to the drinking cabinet set up in the corner of the living room. Bobby turned picking up two glasses, tipping the bottle to Sam. Sam nodded at the offer looking at Bobby as he sat down on the sofa, still holding Buttercup. 

"We're gonna have to go on longer runs if you keep baiting Gabe into feeding you, bud." Sam chuckled scratching Buttercup behind the ears as the dog settled into Sam’s lap. 

Bobby smiled watching Sam's happy smile and relaxed nature. The Sam that showed up with Gabriel was a far cry from the one he'd seen just a few months ago. Bobby poured out two half glasses of whiskey as he watched Sam shower the terrier with affection. He glanced to the kitchen doorway as he walked to Sam handing him a glass before going to a nearby arm chair. 

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said, turning on the mounted television, giving lazy strokes over Buttercup’s side. 

Buttercup had calmed, curling up in Sam's lap, satisfied for now with the scraps he had gotten and slowly falling asleep. Sam smiled down at him using his left hand, still holding his glass, to stroke two lazy fingers down Buttercup's side using his right hand to flip through channels. Bobby heaved a slow sigh, he could only keep his mouth shut for so long. The sight of one of his boys so close to happy but keeping it from themselves too much not to speak up. He glanced back at the kitchen doorway taking a sip of his drink before starting.

“Shame Gabe didn't come, he's interesting to go on a hunt with. Surprised you two just didn't take care of it, you two make a mighty fine team.” Bobby started with, looking over Sam with a critical eye. 

Sam glanced at him before looking back at the screen, shrugging. “Yeah, hunting with Gabe is certainly different." Sam chuckled lightly, thinking of the hunts they had done over the summer together. "We do make a good team, but he doesn’t come if he doesn’t have to. It was just a couple of rouge vamps, he wouldn't waste his grace on something we can handle. Plus it was nice to hunt with just the two of us.” 

Bobby nodded, agreeing quickly. “Yeah it was, boy. Been a while.” Bobby paused before continuing. “His dog seems to like you a lot.” Bobby said, eyeing the sleeping dog and taking another sip of his drink.

Sam blinked looking away from the television at the odd remark. “Yeah…” Sam’s hand pausing on Buttercup’s side, suspicion setting in on his features. Sam took a sip of his drink with biting hiss, his brows furrowing. “I have been running him and spending time with him for almost three months. He’s a sweet dog, even if Gabe gave him a ridiculous name and feeds him too much. Butter’s lucky Gabe’s an archangel and can keep him healthy no matter what he eats.” Sam answered with a rueful smile, knowing that Gabriel had to be doing something to keep the little dog so fit.

“Hmm.” Bobby offered around his drink his eyes watching Sam, with a suggestive eyebrow. 

"What?" Sam asked with a sigh, looking at Bobby, his shoulders inching up and raising his hands. Sam looked fully at Bobby, raising an eyebrow in return, knowing he was driving at something. 

“That archangel thinks mighty highly of you, sharing his dog with you, his house. Bought this place just so you could wait closer to Dean.” Bobby said with a heavy sighed.

Sam watched him, understanding dawning in him, suddenly knowing what Bobby wanted to talk about. Sam shifted awkwardly on the sofa, making the dog in his lap fuss. Sam looked away from Bobby’s eyes, gulping down some of the amber liquid with a wince. _Like pulling teeth_ , Bobby thought before he continued. 

“When you first started picking up your _damned_ phone. Even if you were hiding who exactly you were with, you were happy whenever you talked about him. You still are.” Bobby went on not looking away from Sam trying to catch the avoiding hazel eyes. “You two go well together, despite the shock of you showing up with him at my doorstep.” Bobby paused, waiting for Sam to meet his eyes before continuing. “You sure you’re just… friends?” Bobby finished with an open ended shrug.

Sam glanced to the open door of the kitchen, listening to the sounds of Gabriel cooking, taking a deep breath. The television became white noise as he thought about his feelings for Gabriel, how desperately he wanted to believe the archangel could feel the same, wanted it to be the reason Gabriel had stayed. Sam sat back into the soft red cushions of the sofa, relaxing into the familiar smell of Gabriel’s cooking wafting into the open space. Sam knew that Gabriel was more than someone who helped him and that the archangel was definitely more than just Sam's friend, at least to him. Sam had always been a committed relationship sort of person and the flirty remarks, the nicknames they meant something to him and he wasn’t sure that it meant the same to Gabriel. 

Gabriel was ancient and powerful, he was fun loving, big picture and self-destructively kind in the most casual way. Sam couldn’t imagine that Gabriel would have an inch of the same feelings for him, despite how intimate they were with each other. Sam’s mind filled with how he curled around Gabriel’s smaller frame each night, now. How Gabriel would stay with him even though he had no need for sleep. Sam was worried that if he mentioned it, brought up the intimacy they shared, it would stop. That the physical boundaries between them would resurface and break the illusion of casual between them. The archangel would remember the demon blood still laying in wait inside of him, of the powers he had kept away from all summer. Gabriel had promised not to leave but Sam wasn't sure that he would stay if Sam voiced how much he cared, afraid of scaring off someone who could only want something casual. Sam looked away from the kitchen doorway, looking at an impossibly patient Bobby. In the quiet of the room, Sam felt he could admit his feelings, at least to Bobby. 

"I don't know, Bobby. We don't talk about it, we kinda just let it happen.” Sam weakly explained, rubbing his right hand over the back of his neck, his channel surfing forgotten. “I...I don’t want it to stop. I like whatever we are. If we talk about it, he could realize how I feel and remember what yellow-eyes did and then…” Sam trailed off, frowning not wanting to finish. The idea of Gabriel rejecting being with Sam, the freak with demon blood, of the archangel rejecting his feelings brought a deep seeded ache into his chest. 

Bobby watched Sam’s crestfallen expression, understanding what Sam meant, what was stopping him. Bobby frowned knowing Gabriel couldn't care about that. Bobby took a breath, needing to know something first. 

"You sure it's not just gratitude, Sam? The guy put you back together and stuck it out with ya when you didn't have Dean." Bobby voiced carefully, he had to ask. 

Bobby had worried about it after he had noticed the unlabeled connection between them, worried that Sam was only affectionate to Gabriel because he had been there for him when his brother was gone. 

Sam shook his head instantly, looking back at Bobby. "No. No, it's definitely not that. I was worried about that too, but-" Sam paused, the sound of Gabriel flipping on the radio in the kitchen and Gabriel's voice humming along to _Stand By You_ floating into the living room, cutting Sam short. 

Sam knew the short archangel was tapping his whisk against the pot, stirring to the beat without needing to see him. Sam having watched Gabriel cook often enough to know he danced when he sang, tapping along to any song that came on. Sam released a light chuckle, his dimples lighting up his face, dragging a hand back through his hair. 

"He's weird Bobby, I know, but he's kind. He tries so hard not to show how much he cares. He works so hard to try to be kind and to stand up for what he believes in, even when he was hiding he didn’t stop. He still tried to help people either by teaching them, like me, or preventing them from hurting anyone else. He does a good job of hiding it and playing everything he does off but he cares. And he's so endlessly frustratingly honest, he has never lied to me. In almost four months not once, Bobby. Me and Dee can't even manage that!” Sam huffed looking back to Bobby. “I like him because of who he chooses to be. I know I'll never know everything about him or his past, but Gabriel-” Sam paused, swirling the liquid still in his glass as he thought about it, he wished so desperately to know everything he could about the archangel. Sam took the last sip before looking down at the dog sleeping peacefully in his lap. “Gabriel understands me, listens to me. Despite being an ancient celestial being." Sam let out a chuckle. “It's not just that he stayed and helped me. He trusts me enough to listen to my problems and gives me time to figure them out myself instead of just trying to fix them for me.” Sam finished, his heart swelling with how much he _loved_ Gabriel. 

Sam paused at his own thoughts, his body going stiff. He **loved** Gabriel. 

Bobby made a sound as Sam seemed to halt in his movements and speech. Bobby sat up grabbing the bottle again, topping himself off first before walking over to Sam refilling his glass. Sam's hazel eyes coming back into focus at the sound of liquid swashing into his glass. Bobby put the bottle down closer to them, placing it on the coffee table between them, before sitting back down. 

"Seems like something you should talk about, Sam.” Bobby said around the lip of his glass, taking a sip. “He cares 'bout ya. He’d probably do anything for you." Bobby finished, having watched the affection shine clear as day throughout Gabriel's face anytime one of their late night talks led to Sam. 

Sam’s fingers went back to stroking down Buttercup’s fur as his realization sank in. He nodded absentmindedly not looking back up from the dog at Bobby’s words. Gabriel had done so much for him already. Sam couldn't imagine he really wanted a relationship with a short-lived human, let alone one with demon blood. Bobby watched Sam, sighing once more with a shake of his head, when it became apparent that Sam wasn’t really listening anymore. 

"Well, if you ask me, he's a good match for you, Sam. He's proven himself trustworthy, he's been lookin' out for you for a long time. He likes you too, for the record, clear as day." Bobby offered, finally looking away from Sam and back at the television still playing in the background. 

Sam finally looked to him at that, smiling softly at Bobby’s acceptance. Sam looked back to the remaining liquid in his glass, biting back a hiss when he took a large sip. Gabriel had been there for Sam when he needed it, in the way that he needed. They built their trust slowly as Gabriel helped Sam pick himself back up. Over the last two months of sharing a home with Gabriel, Sam had gotten used to having someplace and someone to come home to, of having a home. Gabriel was someone he could share every part of his life with. Sam didn't see what Bobby did but he knew that he wouldn't be able ignore the feeling now that he had named it, to continue acting casual. 

Bobby glanced at Sam, knowing his adoptive son was mulling over his words, but he couldn’t leave it just yet. Clearing his throat, Bobby waited until he had gained Sam’s attention, again. Bobby had one last question and he raised it carefully. 

"What are you gonna tell Dean?" Bobby posed. 

Sam’s body froze at the thought, he hadn’t wanted to think about it. Sam had honestly been putting off the idea of Dean and Gabriel meeting again, trying to just focus on having his brother back. Sam looked away from Bobby, wincing as he gulped down the last of his drink in one shot. 

“Come and get it boys! I made a roast.” Gabriel called proudly, saving Sam from his struggle to answer Bobby's question. Gabriel smiled at them walking by the entryway to the dining room to put the food out. 

Bobby stood with a smile, already knowing he liked the archangel’s cooking. “Still don’t get why you don’t just magick it all up. It tastes the same.” Bobby said, patting Sam’s tense shoulder as he passed him to help set the table. 

Sam blinked slowly, Buttercup jumping off his lap as Gabriel carried the roast to the waiting hot plates in the dining room. Sam’s hand hanging in the air where he had been stroking the dog's side. Sam swallowed around the growing lump in his throat, turning to watch Gabriel over the back of the sofa as the archangel teased Bobby as he passed him on the way back to the kitchen to help Gabriel put out the food. 

_Dean is coming back and I'm in love with an ancient celestial creature, that Dean thinks is a murderous Trickster_ , the thought ringing uninterrupted and loud through Sam's panicking mind. 

"That's because you have old crusty hunter taste buds, Bobby. You don't know what good food is, mister boiled potatoes and burgers. Homemade is better, always." Gabriel replied, his voice ringing with laughter, from the kitchen grabbing Buttercup’s bowls. Gabriel shook his head as Buttercup circled his legs. "Yeah, yeah you too darling." Gabriel doted, putting down a food and water bowl at the edge of the dinning room for him. Gabriel stood straight turning to Sam, raising an eyebrow at him. "Come on Sammy or I'll be forced to bring back the Human Wellness Routine." 

Sam blinked from his unbridled staring at Gabriel, the thought still ringing through Sam’s mind, almost missing Gabriel’s words. Sam shook his head with a laugh, finally getting his body under him and standing. Sam knew Gabriel must have overheard something from his thoughts, with the way he was looking at him. The archangel standing with his hips cocked and his eyebrows inquisitive, honey eyes glinting as they rolled over Sam's face searchingly. 

Sam knew the archangel tried hard not to overhear thoughts of the others around him. Gabriel had worked hard for centuries to learn how to block out his natural angelic ability to hear the thoughts of those around him. Gabriel had been honest about it, he could block most of it but it was hard to block out those thinking of him, too much like a prayer to be fully ignored. It had led to flirting on enough occasions that Sam had a right to be worried that he was thinking too loudly. 

Sam merely shook his head, offering a small smile, at Gabriel's squinted questioned eyes and teasing concern, grabbing the bowl of mash potatoes and gravy from the counter. Gabriel watched Sam as he brought it to the table, Sam not meeting the thoughtful honey eyes as Gabriel studied him. Sam didn’t want to think about it. He didn't want to chance Gabriel hearing too much of his churning uncontrollable thoughts. Bobby was right, they had to talk and Sam had to think without Gabriel's bright laughing smile. 

Sam had felt distracted all throughout their meal, his mind unable to stop going back to the fact that he loved the archangel at the head of the small table. Gabriel kept glancing at him throughout Bobby's retelling of their short hunt. His expressive eyes watching him, his grace itching at the change within Sam’s soul and his anxious behavior. When the three finished eating dinner they moved into the upstairs den to eat dessert. Gabriel and Sam choose to keep Bobby company as he manned the phone lines. Gabriel had been more than happy to move Bobby's set up to their temporary home so he could continue helping other hunters. Once they had finished their slices of cake, Sam was quick to offer to clean up. Sam taking Buttercup for his evening walk, alone not long after. Sam needed something to do other than being still in the house. 

Bobby didn’t plan on wasting anytime in talking to the archangel who he was confident loved his adoptive son as much as Sam clearly loved him. Gabriel stayed with Bobby after Sam's abrupt departure, the archangel sitting across from Bobby’s line of labeled phones and workspace in the den. Gabriel lounging in his old worn wooden chair, tilting the chair back, in a way that was just short of possible, with his feet on the seat and his knees bent to his chest. Gabriel’s honey eyes reading the worn copy of Mary Shelley’s ‘Frankenstein’, that lay across his thighs. Bobby sighed heavily when the calls started coming in less frequently, purposely centering his thoughts around Sam and the archangel. He wasn't going to lose his window. 

“Bobby, you’re thinkin’ _real_ loud again.” Gabriel’s voice cutting through Bobby’s thoughts, not looking up from his book, simply turning the page. 

Gabriel hadn’t hid the fact that angel’s could read thoughts, when Bobby had asked about what abilities angel's had. Gabriel fully admitted that even with all his efforts, he found it hard to ignore bold thoughts, especially when it was involving himself. Gabriel hadn’t missed the waves of emotion pouring off Sam throughout dinner, and he certainly kept getting a buzz in the back of his skull from Bobby right now. 

The older hunter wasn’t surprised, he had spent time testing Gabriel, trying to gauge when Gabriel couldn’t help but overhear him. What surprised Bobby was how much the archangel was honest about it, how much Gabriel understood humanities wish for privacy in their own mind. Gabriel always voiced when he could hear too clearly what others were thinking. 

“That why you put on the radio earlier?” Bobby asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Gabriel frowned, finally looking up at Bobby over his knees with narrowed eyes. “Have I ever told you how annoyingly observant you are, Singer?” Gabriel bit out, his smirk hidden behind his book, looking back at the page after he spoke. 

The sharp tone was only half teasing. Gabriel considered Bobby a friend and enjoyed their conversations, but he hadn’t forgotten the many reasons he didn’t make a habit of making friends with hunters. One being that they never stopped noticing things about him. 

Bobby chuckled, his smile almost cheeky, always happy to surprise the archangel, taking a small token of pride in it. “So you caught most of my talk with Sam, I take it? And whatever was swimming around that skull of his during dinner?” At Gabriel’s quick dismissive glare over the yellowed pages, Bobby continued. “I aint telling you what to do, Gabriel. You know how he feels. You've been goin' out of your way for him for months. And don't give me that crap about it being your family and your problem, you're not lying but it ain't the only reason. You woulda stayed a Trickster forever, if it wasn't for Sam. You gave up hiding out because it was Sam. Sam was gonna be Lucifer's vessel, that was the kicker. You light up like a damned Christmas tree around him, even talkin' about him.” Gabriel huffed at that, his grace buzzing at the simile, but didn’t look up as Bobby continued, hating being read so well. “If you can’t ignore what he’s thinking, you two have to talk about it. If it was anything else on his mind, you’d already would've said something by now.” 

Gabriel didn’t look up from the book pointedly turning the page, he wasn't having this conversation. Bobby huffed at Gabriel's silence. The older hunter crossed his arms over his chest, just as stubborn as any Winchester. Bobby sat back in his chair thinking only of Gabriel. The youngest archangel frowned, his lips pressing into a thin line, the buzzing getting louder and louder as Bobby focused his thoughts refusing to drop it. Bobby's thoughts looped loudly in the back of his grace, in the most annoying way. Gabriel huffed a frustrated growl, looking up at Bobby closing the book on his lap, with an unnecessary slam of the hard cover. 

"Really? Really Bobby? Don't you think that's a tad childish?" Gabriel snapped glaring at the older hunter, the buzzing of Bobby's thoughts of Gabriel unavoidable, unable to focus on anything else if he had kept blocking them out. 

Bobby only shrugged at the being he considered a friend. He wasn't going to let this go, he knew he was pushing the archangel's patience. Despite his casual body language, Bobby hadn't forgotten who he was cornering and poking with a stick. 

Gabriel kept up his steady glare before huffing and rolling his eyes, raising his arms in exasperation. “It's not like I’m hearing every word Bobby!” Gabriel defended against Bobby’s waiting unmoving expression. Gabriel’s tone turned more serious after an unnecessary breath, impossibly honest when it came to Sam. “Look, I understand where you're comin' from Bobby but **clearly** Sam hasn’t made up his mind about me. I’m not going to bring it up, it has to be Sam’s decision. It's none of my business what he thinks. It doesn't matter what he thinks! It matters what he says, he knows I can hear him thinking about me so he has to have a reason for not saying anything. He kept shorting himself out all dinner." Gabriel sighed suddenly feeling tired and old, he had loved Sam for so long. "I'm happy just helping him, being friends and trying to keep him safe and happy. It's enough.” Gabriel said with a wave of his hand, he wasn’t going to push Sam. 

He was old enough to swallow his feelings and hold back his grace that begged for something Gabriel had forgotten existed until he laid eyes on Sam. It wasn’t Sam’s fault Gabriel had loved him longer. Gabriel had been invested in Sam before the hunter even knew he existed, having been drawn to him ever since Gabriel had spotted the bright soul on its way to the university. Gabriel’s grace wanted desperately to attempt to bond with Sam’s soul, but Gabriel wouldn’t push, would never push Sam. He would accept whatever Sam would give him. 

“Sam deserves to be happy, even if he never loves me the way I love him. He's worth it.” Gabriel said with finality, looking at Bobby before looking back at the cover of his closed book. 

Bobby was quiet knowing Gabriel had closed the subject. He glanced at the old wooden grandfather clock in the corner, Sam wouldn’t be long on his walk. Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes as one of the phones rang behind him, letting Gabriel go back to rereading the worn copy of ‘Frankenstein’ on his lap. 

  


* * *

  


Sam taking Buttercup for his nightly walk early had been the easiest excuse to get out of the house. Sam had to think about what Bobby had said without the possibility of Gabriel overhearing him. Sam knew Gabriel must have picked up on at least some of his thoughts. Sam's thoughts swirled thinking about the warm curious look in Gabriel's eyes throughout dinner. Sam's feet picked up the pace, his walk quickly turning into a run thinking freely about the two of them. 

Sam ran on, rethinking every soft touch, every flirty comment and every conversation that the two had shared since Gabriel had come into Sam’s alcohol soaked motel room. Sam had never denied his physical attraction to Gabriel, barely even tried to conceal it. Sam wasn’t as forward as Gabriel was, but Sam knew his eyes wandered just as much as Gabriel’s. Sam thought back to all the dreams that had starred the archangel's round perky ass over their time together. Hell, since the first time they met back at the university, before any of this, before any of them, Sam had already had his share fantasies featuring Gabriel in a tight jumpsuit. What Sam had really resisted was the emotional attachment he felt as it grew over the past few months. 

Sam hadn't been lying, when he told Bobby he was sure it wasn’t gratitude. That was one of the reasons he had been so slow to accept anything more than his attraction towards Gabriel in the first place. Sam, in the beginning, had been worried that his emotional connection was just some weird form of Stockholm Syndrome, but as they progressed Sam was sure it wasn't. Sam _loved_ Gabriel’s jokes, _loved_ how much Gabriel cared and _loved_ who Gabriel chose to be. Sam ran harder. He had pushed away the realization for so long that when he finally thought about it was obvious. Sam loved Gabriel and wanted to have a relationship with him, not just casual tokens of affection. 

Sam’s pounding feet slowed looking down to Buttercup, the dog lagging at his side. The small dog taking to a bush clearly wanting a break, not used to their evening walk being a second run. Sam frowned petting him lightly and whispering apologies, before letting him sniff around. Sam stood glancing around the grassy dog park, Bobby seemed so confident that Gabriel felt the same, or at least something for him. Sam couldn't see it, everything just seemed like things Gabriel would have done anyway. 

Buttercup barked at Sam pulling him from his thoughts as he pulled on the leash, ready to go. Sam smiled trying to remember to at least jog as his mind went back to Gabriel. Sam found it hard to believe that Bobby was right. Sam wasn’t convinced that a being like Gabriel was capable of feeling the same, especially about him. Gabriel had lived longer than Sam could imagine, had seen cultures fall and rise, had caused death and brought news of life. He was an archangel that saw the universe being made, that had helped make it. Sam was only Sam. A human and one with demon blood on top of that. How could an archangel even stand being near him? How could Gabriel possibly reciprocate his feelings? 

Sam panted, his walk turning into a heavy jog, thinking about what being an archangel actually meant. Gabriel was something so much more than Sam could fully understand. The fact that an archangel had chosen to help Sam at all seemed inconceivable. Gabriel had not only helped Sam to come to terms with Dean's deal, he kept Sam from making a terrible world shattering mistake and then stayed when Sam asked him to. Gabriel did all of it with great risk to himself. Sam huffed as he remembered to slow down, running a hand through his hair, asking for more from the archangel seemed selfish. 

When Sam’s feet saw them back to the alley that ran behind their house, Sam tried to calm his mind from his disjointed thoughts about Gabriel. He knew Gabriel would hear them and thinking about it would only draw more awkwardness to them. Sam opened the fence walking up the back, normally he never cared if his thoughts were too loud, sharing things unthinkingly, but Sam wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not yet, too afraid of being rejected once he confessed. 

Sam unhooked Buttercup’s leash, the dog wandering off for a drink before heading to the den. Sam sighed following after him, unable to help but smile at Gabriel’s habit of ignoring physics. Sam fell into the loveseat grabbing the Latin book he had been trying to study, intent on ignoring his thoughts and improving his Latin. Gabriel didn’t take long to join Sam, making his way over to sit against his side with own book, as he talked to Bobby off and on. The archangel laying his legs over Sam’s lap, Sam ignoring Bobby’s knowing glances when Sam’s hand instantly wrapped around Gabriel’s calves, idly toying with the fabric without thought. 

Eventually Gabriel put on a movie that Bobby had mentioned, pausing it every now and then when a call came in. Sam couldn’t focus through most of it, too distracted, trying to see what Bobby saw so clearly. His thoughts scattered at each glance from Gabriel, each time Sam shook his head and looked back to the screen. Gabriel’s honey eyes pinched slightly in concern, watching the lines of distraction grow on Sam’s face. Gabriel couldn't ignore the shift in Sam’s soul, feeling his hesitation, but not knowing the cause. Sam sat, throughout the movie, contemplating Gabriel’s actions trying to understand. Sam felt his doubts decrease with each questioning glance from the archangel, his fingers toying with Gabriel’s pant leg. 

Neither Gabriel nor Bobby was surprised when Sam called it an early night. Sam gave up on trying to focus on anything, going to bed almost as soon as the movie ended. Sam’s mind didn’t rest when he laid down in the empty bed. Sam sighed turning over, realizing that however tired he felt, he couldn’t sleep without the archangel beside him anymore. 

Sam roused slightly, later in the night, when Gabriel finally joined him in bed, his doubts melting from his sleep doused mind. Gabriel’s fingers finding Sam’s long hair, combing through it as he laid down. Sam hadn’t noticed how quickly this had become a routine. For Gabriel to curl up to him and greet him with a caressing hand. Sam woke slightly as he thought about the soothing hand in his hair. Wrapping his arms around the smaller body beside him, Sam realized Gabriel had been doing it for months before they started sharing a bed. Whenever Sam woke from a nightmare, Gabriel had reached out and tamed his hair back into shape. The tender action caused Sam’s droozy arms to cling tighter to Gabriel, a chuckle sounding in the dark room as Sam buried his face in the rumbling chest. Gabriel didn’t stop his happy laughter even as he whispered for Sam to go back to sleep, his hand still rolling through the soft strands. Sam hummed, he would never cut his hair if he could always feel Gabriel’s slim fingers like this. Sleepily determined to keep growing it out because he loved the way the archangel’s hand felt running through it. In his sleep Sam’s hesitation vanished, Gabriel could be doing anything else in the multiverse, but he was here, curled up in Sam's arms and playing with his hair.

  


* * *

  


The slam of the adjoining bathroom door echoed throughout the master bedroom the next morning. Sam had made a hasty retreat causing the wooden door to hit the frame just a bit too hard. Gabriel groaned against the heated air left with Sam’s sudden absence from the bed. Gabriel let his head fall back against his pillow taking a shuddering breath, trying to calm his own thoughts. Gabriel knew that they should talk about it, Bobby was right, but he couldn’t force Sam’s hesitation away. Sam had to want more, his grace was too desperate to have him for Sam not to be sure. However, last night Sam’s dreams had invaded Gabriel’s resting thoughts louder than ever before. The blind acceptance and want in Sam's soul when he slept was to be too much, too welcoming to keep resisting. The flashes of skin and pulling hair that had bombarded Gabriel last night almost had the archangel's fingers gripping tighter in Sam’s hair. The soft moans and grunts that escaped Sam’s lips during the night, had sounded too much like a prayer to block out. His grace had reached so desperately for the sleeping soul, that offered what he wanted so freely. 

Gabriel closed his eyes against the memories of Sam’s dreams. Gabriel lay still, trying to reign himself in, his grace and cock aching after the long night. Gabriel was exhausted. He opened his eyes, he turned his head to look at the closed door that Sam had scampered into. Sam’s hesitation had returned in the morning light, even with fading memories of dreams in his mind. Sam needed to sort himself out because Gabriel couldn’t imagine doing this every night and waking to this every morning. 

Sam leaned breathing against the closed door, his eyes closing tightly _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. His dreams felt like they had been out of control last night, he knew Gabriel had felt it. Sam opened his eyes unable to stop the blissful memory of feeling nothing but Gabriel under him. Sam ran his fingers through his hair groaning, his cock still throbbing from the vivid dream. Moving away from the door, Sam turned on the water, unable to stop from replaying the dreams. Even if Gabriel hadn’t been curled in his arms all night, Sam was sure that he would have gotten a full view of Sam’s dream. Of Gabriel pulling on his hair, bending Sam closer for a sugar filled kiss. Sam shuddered at the memory, clenching his hand around the visible outline of his throbbing cock through his pants, trying to stave off the ache. 

_Gabriel had certainly seen that_ , Sam grumbled internally, tossing his loose sleep pants and boxers in the bin, rolling his eyes at the precum that stained in his underwear. Sam got under the water quickly. His long cock still in his hand, unable to will the dreamed up images of Gabriel away. Sam had been so close in his dream. Sam looked out of the glass shower wall and towards the bedroom, his cock throbbing in his tight grip. Biting his lip and closing his eyes, Sam decided it didn’t matter if Gabriel was still in the bedroom. The archangel had already heard the dream and could probably still hear his lustful thoughts even if he wasn’t. No amount of cold water was going to stop him from picturing Gabriel naked and splayed out under him. 

Sam held back a groan as he squeezed his thick shaft, giving into the dream. Sam’s hips bucking into his hand replaying the dream in his mind. Gabriel clenching his fingers in his hair as he rode Sam’s cock, moaning louder at each roll of his hips. The archangel taking all of Sam's cock deep into him with ease. Sam’s grip tight around himself as he thrusted into fist, Gabriel’s moans filling his ears. The archangel had moved his hips desperately on Sam's cock in his dream. Sam’s hips thrusted faster as the water beat over his back, imagining Gabriel’s tight hole clenching around him. Sam's hand moved faster, teasing his thumb over his leaking tip with a gasp. He had been so close already, bucking into his hand with a bitten off grunt. Gabriel hips moving faster, Sam’s name tumbling off his lips. The archangel’s fingers pulling on his hair and begging him to come inside of him. Sam gasped cumming hard into his hand under the shower, biting his lip to stop Gabriel’s name from tumbling out as he came. 

Gabriel was still trying to control himself, unsure if he could handle running into Bobby after the images didn’t stop. He licked his lips, closing his eyes against the steady stream and emotions pouring off Sam from behind the locked door. His eyes snapping open, catching the sound of Sam’s pinched off moans. Gabriel released a throaty whine forcing himself to look away from the door. _Nope, limit reached. Fuck me, kid._ Gabriel thought before he snapped himself away uncaring if Bobby was already up and moving about. 

Sam shivered under the hot water at the force of his own orgasm, leaning on the cool wall and letting the shower rinse away the remaining evidence of his dream. Sam opened his eyes turning the water hotter, knowing Gabriel had to have gotten something from such focused thoughts. Sam rested his head on his forearm letting the dream finally fade. He had to talk to Gabriel. Even if he wasn’t sure Gabriel felt the same, there was no way Sam was going through this every morning. He couldn't do it. Sam shook off the last of his morning thoughts, rushing through washing and getting dressed for his run in the bathroom. Sam knew he was already taking longer than he usually did in the morning. 

Sam wasn’t surprised when he found the bedroom empty, slight relief flooding him. Sam paused on the bottom steps by the front door, closing his eyes to take a steadying breath. Sam took in the smell of eggs and bacon and the sound of light conversation drifting through the houses’ entryway from the kitchen. Sam knew that Gabriel hadn’t missed his dreams or his continuation of them in the shower, but he knew Gabriel wouldn’t randomly bring it up over breakfast. Gabriel wouldn’t bring it up at all, unless Sam couldn’t stop himself from focusing on it. If Gabriel kept unwillingly catching Sam’s private thoughts, the archangel wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about it. 

Sam waited there until he was confident that his conflict over his feelings for the archangel weren’t blaring in his mind before stepping out into the entryway. Sam nodded in greeting at Bobby who sat eating already at the small table in the kitchen, spotting him first as he walked in. 

"Morning Bobby." Sam said lightly. 

“Morning.” Bobby tipped his mug of coffee at Sam in greeting, swallowing down a gulp of hot coffee. 

Gabriel smiled as Sam turned to him, his grace having calmed down with distance, and busy hands. Gabriel simply motioned his head towards the tall glass filled with a green breakfast smoothie, waiting for Sam on the nearby counter against the back wall. Sam returned the smile easily spotting Buttercup’s leash and his headphones, beside his breakfast. Gabriel didn’t mention anything. The archangel had left and distracted himself with making something Sam loved and wouldn’t have had time to make with his longer than normal wake up. Sam’s heart warmed at Gabriel’s respect for his privacy and at his thoughtfulness, not knowing how he missed the small things Gabriel did for him. 

"Thanks, Gabe." Sam hummed walking behind him across the small kitchen, his fingers running over Gabriel’s waist, squeezing softly, before trailing his fingers over the small of the archangel's back. Sam looked down at Buttercup who sat perfectly placed on the floor in the corner between the stove and the counter. “Good Morning, Buttercup.” Sam greeted the dog, who didn’t look away from the plate of bacon on the other side of Sam's smoothie on the counter above him. 

Sam bent down to scratch Buttercup between his ears, only to laugh when he barked, his tail wagging as he looked at Sam and back to the plate. The small terrier wasn’t interested in anything Sam had to offer unless it was bacon. The small dog holding out hope for another fallen morsel or a potential handout from the archangel who spoiled him. Sam rolled his eyes at the dog, shaking his head at the begging eyes. Sam looked up, taking a moment to appreciate Gabriel, as he leaned back against the counter leaving Buttercup in the short distance between them. 

The archangel was still working on his own omelette at the stove, a smile dancing on his lips as he cooked. Sam smiled watching him for a moment more as he took a sip of his breakfast, it was one that Gabriel had made himself. Sam would never admit to Gabriel that he was right, you could taste a slight difference between snapped up food and what Gabriel made by hand. Sam hummed softly tilting the glass back more remembering the first time Gabriel had made it for him. The kale infused smoothie had been one of the first things Sam had actually enjoyed when Gabriel started the Human Wellness Routine. Gabriel had made it especially for him, even knowing what Sam had been doing and thinking about this morning. Gabriel glanced at him unable to ignore the nagging affection at the back of his grace. The archangel’s smile sneaking and adoring as Sam watched him, not looking away. Sam saw what Bobby did, taking another sip of the smoothie. Honey eyes broke away to the stove as Bobby took a loud slurp of his coffee. 

“I’m gonna be heading out for a bit.” Bobby said after the moment was broken, cutting up the omelette Gabriel had made for him as he talked. “Got a call from Rufus early this morning. He’s a few miles up and needs some help.” Bobby said, jerking his head toward the packed duffel on the seat beside him. 

Sam raised a brow. “Rufus called and asked for help?” Sam questioned, skeptical that Rufus would ask for help from anyone. 

Bobby shook his head. “Rufus needs my help. Idjit, wouldn’t know how to ask for help if you held a gun to his fool head.” Bobby grumbled, taking another bite and working on the next. 

That sounds more like Rufus." Sam chuckled, plugging in his headphones into the jack and flipping through the iPod that Gabriel had given him a few weeks ago for his runs. Sam looked back up at Bobby. “Good luck with that.” 

Sam relaxed more against the counter keeping Gabriel company while watching the keen pup between them. Sam sipped on his breakfast while he watched both Buttercup and Gabriel, already almost done with it. Sam’s mind relaxing into the ease of their shared breakfasts. Gabriel had heard enough stories of Bobby’s old partner to chuckle at the idea of Bobby trying to help Rufus on a hunt, keeping an eye on a patient Buttercup sitting by his heel, still watching the bacon plate intently. 

Gabriel hummed turning off the stove. “I’ll let you know if I hear anything about Dean coming back while you’re gone Bobbo.” Gabriel called over his shoulder, grabbing his plate as Sam finished his smoothie and picked up Buttercup’s leash. 

“Yes. Take the fluff ball with you, six million dollar Sam. He keeps eye-fucking my bacon.” Gabriel grumbled down at the unapologetic dog with pleading eyes. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he hooked on Buttercup's leash, Gabriel waving his spatula at him. The dog still only had eyes for the plate of bacon just out of his reach on the counter. Buttercup gave a weak whine, standing on his back legs and pawing at the cabinet below the plate, even as Sam clicked his leash. 

“Greedy adorable little beast.” Gabriel teased, turning back to the frying pan in front of him, flipping his farmer's omelette onto his waiting plate of toast adding a cholesterol raising amount of bacon onto it before walking towards the table. 

Sam sighed his face evening out as he watched Gabriel, all but dragging Buttercup away from the grease coated plate left on the counter. “Let me guess you gave him some and then he wanted more and you didn’t want him to.” Sam’s voice taunting, looking at Bobby for confirmation. 

Bobby nodded as he chewed on his own bacon. “Told him not to. Old as time and still don’t listen.” Bobby answered. “He gave into that dog's begging eyes without a thought.” 

Gabriel gasped dramatically at Bobby’s betrayal, pausing in front of the empty chair across from Bobby. “Hey! All the humans shut up or the archangel stops making food appear and the heat stays on.” Gabriel huffed, putting his plate down on the small table. 

“Bullshit." Bobby said through his gruff laughter. 

"That’s gonna be the worst bluff I’ve ever heard, Gabe.” Sam laughed as he led Buttercup to the back door for their run. Opening the door with a final wave before heading out the door with the reluctant dog. 

Bobby waited to hear Sam’s footsteps fade down the back steps and the sound of the fence swinging closed before looking back at Gabriel. Gabriel had his smirk fully in place, when Bobby looked back at him. The archangel was already cutting into his omelette and sitting in the chair across from Bobby. Taking his last sip of coffee, Bobby had to stifle his laughter at Gabriel’s insincere grumbling about hunters as he ate. Bobby barely noticed Gabriel’s snap, the archangel making himself a large mug of hot chocolate and simultaneously refilling Bobby’s mug. 

“Thanks.” Bobby gruffed blowing on the now full hot mug of coffee. 

“Next time be on my side.” Gabriel teased, a grin spread over his lips as he took another bite of his omelette, old golden eyes dancing with mischief. 

Bobby looked to the door, before looking back at the joking teasing Gabriel. He hadn’t missed the air of awkwardness and sadness that had radiated off of the older being’s rushed movements when Bobby had first come downstairs. While Gabriel had seemed to shake whatever had been bothering him, Bobby noticed it return when Sam joined them. Gabriel’s odd mood only truly vanished when the two found their rhythm again. Bobby sighed sitting back in the wooden kitchen chair. 

“You know, if you keep waiting you might wait forever, Gabe. It’ll get harder the longer you wait, for both of ya.” Bobby said bluntly, knowing Gabriel hadn’t forgotten about their half finished conversation. “Dean ’ll be back soon and he’s gonna be a hell of a lot tougher than me.” 

Gabriel’s hand paused for a second before pushing more bacon into his mouth. He didn’t want to talk about it. Gabriel was sure his grace was right. He’d felt something shift in Sam and after overhearing enough of Sam’s dream and morning thoughts. Gabriel was sure he wasn’t wrong, but awake Sam’s soul was still too unsure and his grace was too eager. 

“Can’t I just enjoy my breakfast, Bobby?” Gabriel whined, chewing on a piece of bacon, trying to keep his mood from falling again. “I am well aware of Dean Winchester, trust me.” Gabriel grumbled into his bacon, letting out a sigh. He still felt tired. “Sam has to be sure, Bobby. I can’t just push him into it. What I want is so much more than just being a couple. If Sam’s not sure my grace could overpower him and what good would that be. Sam has to want me.” 

Bobby watched Gabriel’s honesty, spotting a weariness in the archangel this morning, Gabriel's mask slipping. While Bobby understood Gabriel’s reason to wait, Bobby saw why Sam found Gabriel irritatingly honest. “Sam’s right, your honesty is annoying.” Gabriel gave him a flat unimpressed look over his breakfast plate. Bobby shook his head refusing to let the archangel shut down the conversation again. “I’m not saying push. You’re an archangel, _Gabriel_! Sam’s smart but he's still a Winchester.” Bobby huffed as Gabriel looked away, his golden eyes calculating. “Just give him a little more for it to sink into his stubborn head.” 

Bobby knew both his boys, Sam couldn't understand Gabriel wanting to be with someone like Sam. A human who had nearly gone off the deep end and had demon blood planted inside of him. Gabriel was quiet for a beat, thinking about Bobby's point, his finger twitching on his fork. Sam’s waking self was hesitating because he was too stubborn to believe that, somehow because of what Gabriel was, the archangel didn’t return Sam’s feelings. Gabriel's eyes slowly slid back to Bobby, narrowing before finally speaking. 

“Aren’t you helping Rufus? Wasn’t that a thing that was happening?” Gabriel’s tone was biting and teasing. He got Bobby's point. 

“Thought I’d finish helping you two dumbasses first.” Bobby said into his coffee cup, earning one last eye roll from Gabriel. 

Bobby let the subject lay, leaving not long after Sam returned from his morning run to attempt to help his other foolish friend.

  


* * *

  


_**It was the heat of the moment. The heat of the moment. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes, heat of the moment. Heat of the moment.**_

Sam head jerked up from his book, thoughts snapping out of his head in an instant. Sam’s book sliding off his lap as the song started over as suddenly and as quickly as it had started. He would never forget this song. Never be able to not listen to the song that haunted him like a dark warning even after Gabriel let him go. 

**This** song only made Sam think of Dean and the lesson Gabriel had spent months of time planning, creating and executing. _I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do._ **This** song was all Sam had listened to after the first Wednesday, determined not to lose his anger and obsession with the Trickster that had stolen his brother from him. _And incidents arose from circumstance…_ **This** song had fueled months of misguided revenge on the being Sam had long since forgiven. _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes…_

Sam had always known the song, but from the moment he woke up on the fourth Tuesday any other memory Sam had once had with the song vanished. This song belonged to Gabriel. 

Sam’s hazel eyes flew beside him where Gabriel had been curled up next him as Sam tried to distract himself by practicing his Latin in the den. The words on the page had become a blur quickly, his distraction obvious to anyone, let alone the archangel at the center of his thoughts. Sam’s brows scrunched as the song continued to play, finding Buttercup laying on his back alone next to him, paws twitching as he dreamed. Sam hadn’t noticed when Gabriel had left, Sam watched the small dog before looking to the open door. 

Sam stood slowly, he couldn’t imagine why Gabriel would want to play this song. They had silently agreed to stop talking about Mystery Spot, about Gabriel’s lesson. Sam knew why Gabriel had put him through it, grateful that Gabriel had taken the time and committed to teaching Sam despite how painful the experience was. The lesson had given Sam a chance to save himself from a dark path and helped him keep his promise to Dean and live. Sam couldn’t imagine why Gabriel would be playing this song now as he walked towards the doorway. 

Sam paused once he reached the threshold, Gabriel could always play any song he wanted. Gabriel could have chosen any song to play over and over again in the loop. He had chosen an apology. Sam’s foot crossed the threshold as Gabriel’s voice joined the song as it restarted again, playing on an endless loop from somewhere and everywhere in the house. Sam listened to Gabriel’s voice, for all the times Sam had listened to this song, it lost any previous meaning when Gabriel sang it. 

" _I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do..._ " Gabriel's voice was raw as he sang his voice carrying with ease. 

Gabriel had known long before the brothers had even figured out what they were hunting that he would do anything to protect Sam. Sam stopped standing at the top of the steps listening as Gabriel’s voice echoed upwards repeating the line again. The archangel not allowing the song to move on. Gabriel had restarted every Tuesday with a song that started with an apology. Gabriel apologized after every time he killed Dean in front of Sam. Gabriel had always been apologizing for hurting him. Sam had always known Gabriel regretted having to hurt Sam, but Gabriel had never expressed how much each loop hurt the archangel. For all the times Sam had listened to this song, filled with rage, revenge and sadness, hearing it from Gabriel’s raspy low soulfelt voice the song suddenly sounded impossibly remorseful and longing. 

" _A look from you and I would fall from grace, and that would wipe the smile right from my face._ " Gabriel's voice called to him from downstairs. 

Sam’s feet hesitated on the steps, listening to Gabriel trying to understand. Gabriel never did anything he hadn’t thought greatly about it. Sam knew that Gabriel was careful with his words and actions. Sam’s head tilted to look over the railing as he went down the stairs, trying to spot the archangel. Only to stop once more when he reached the hallway, spotting Gabriel in the kitchen making them lunch. Their first lunch. Sam’s eyes softened from their confusion at the sight of the being he loved singing as he carefully placed a plate of chicken and pasta in a light sauce on the table. 

Gabriel could have chosen any song to sing as Sam was stuck mulling over them, chosen any song to wake Sam up after every loop and remind Sam to live when the archangel completed his lesson. Gabriel could have chosen any song in the world and he had chosen an apology from a lover to another. Gabriel had loved him before he had woken up for the first time to this song. Gabriel had loved him since the first time he spotted Sam. Gabriel had loved Sam and gave up everything to help him. Gabriel would do anything for Sam. 

Gabriel didn’t stop singing as he felt Sam watch him, felt his soul loosen and brighten. Sam watched as the archangel turned to the counter as a timer went off, his waffles ready to flip and stack on his plate, ice cream and chocolate standing ready to join them. 

“ _What were the things you wanted for yourself? Teenage ambitions you remember well._ ” Gabriel sang as he tapped his feet to the song making a plate, his back turned to Sam. 

Gabriel had seen him, known him, before any of this and loved him. Sam felt the remaining doubt bubble out of him in a laugh. He had been so hesitant, thinking himself too impure for an archangel. For something as grand as Gabriel being able to care about him. Gabriel had always cared about him, had seen something in Sam even with demon blood coursing through his veins. Gabriel had helped because it was him, had come back because he wanted Sam to be safe and live a life that was fuller. Gabriel smirked through his singing, feeling Sam’s soul shine brightly behind him as he scooped ice cream and whip cream on top of his waffles. 

Gabriel was waiting for Sam, he had always been waiting. Gabriel had nursed Sam back to himself and helped without asking for anything in return, happy just to be with him and help. Sam thought back to his harsh biting words and desperate begging, his reluctance to accept loving Gabriel and hesitation about talking about any of it despite both of them knowing Sam hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Sam walked faster to Gabriel, closing the distance between them, thinking of this morning and how much Gabriel had suffered through loving Sam. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's middle from behind him, laying himself against Gabriel’s back. Gabriel finally let the song stop playing. Sam’s arms tightened around him as he draped himself over Gabriel's shorter body. 

Gabriel hummed closing his eyes, taking Sam’s weight and larger frame with ease and comfort. “We gotta talk Sammich.” His voice relaxed and casual, his grace humming under the weight of Sam. 

Sam rested his head on Gabriel's, nodding against the top of his head. Kissing the crown of his head, Sam held Gabriel closer. Sam was too relaxed and happy to let Gabriel go just yet, pressing his face into Gabriel's golden brown locks. 

Gabriel hummed, finishing plating his food. "Come on Sammy, before your food gets cold. It's the real stuff this time." Gabriel's voice was soft, reluctant to let the soul he desired so greatly move away from him. 

Sam sighed into the soft locks taking in Gabriel's scent before finally pulling away leaving another kiss and turning to sit at the table. He smiled softly at the first meal that Gabriel had given him. Gabriel watched him taking a breath before following him setting his plate down across from Sam's. Sam picked up his fork twirling it between his fingers, unable to keep the smile from his face. Sam looked up at Gabriel as he joined him at the table still smiling a shy bright smile. The archangel's fork poised with a bite of waffle, his mouth twitching in the way it always did when he was thinking. 

"When I first saw you," Gabriel started, his lips quirked into a smile as he looked at Sam. "I couldn't believe that you were the one chosen for my brother. When I saw you, felt your soul...I knew I was gonna do something stupid." Gabriel laughed. 

Sam laughed softly watching Gabriel taking a bite of his food. "So you always knew it was going to be me and Dean?" 

Gabriel nodded, " Yeah, all the Host always knew. But not the point, Sam your soul is so kind and open. I mean definitely keep the pointy objects away but Sam! No one cares like you do. In an instant of seeing you, all of you, I just couldn't stay away. I knew what was going to happen, what would need to happen." Gabriel paused looking down at his plate, Sam waited silently knowing there was more. 

"I couldn't not try to show you that you had to let Dean go. I hated hurting you Sam, but I couldn't let you destroy yourself. I couldn't stand by while my family tried to use you. Not you." Gabriel's voice was determined and bitter as he spoke. "When I caught wind of Dean's deal coming up and that you were still held up drunk with demon shanks on your tail, I had to make sure you were okay." Gabriel looked back to Sam, his hand in an iron grip around his fork. "Sam, you know I heard you, heard Bobby. Pretty big chunks of it…" Sam blushed looking down, biting his lip thinking about this morning. Gabriel smirked. "Yeah that too, but I meant about the demon blood. Sam I've never cared about what happened to you as a baby. I've always known about it, and that speck of black won't grow unless you nurse it. I'm not even sure if it would matter if it did grow, Sam. I'd still love you." 

Sam had stopped eating mind stuck on Gabriel's warm eyes. Sam looked over Gabriel's face, the soft lines smoothed out into a gentle smile. Gabriel's face was nothing but honest. 

"I love you too. Trickster or archangel." Sam said, his fork toying with a piece of chicken. "Can we please stop trying to be casual? I want to be with you, in an actual relationship with you. Not just friends or anything else." Sam's dimpled smile hopeful. 

Gabriel's smile only brightened at Sam's words, feeling them being echoed by from his soul. His grace itched to connect with it, to be with Sam was all he wanted. 

"You should know that being with me would be different." Gabriel looked away at Sam's confused face, sighing. "Sam the way I feel about you is so much more than human love. I've told you about grace, about what I really look like." Sam nodded, still not understanding. Gabriel's eyes snapped away from him, shifting in his seat. "What I…" Gabriel paused rethinking his words. "Angels are all connected but ones that fall in love with each other. They form a bond with their grace, like a special hot line to the other one. It takes time to form it and both have to feel the same before it can start. After a while the two become linked and balanced neither getting overwhelmed by the other." Gabriel paused looking at Sam, his human staring to understand. "Bonded angels share everything Sam. Every moment, every thought and every emotion as easy as breathing. They become part of each other's grace. And my grace is begging to be closer to you."

"But I don't have grace." Sam's face confused once more. The idea of creating a permanent link with Gabriel, one that would help him know all of Gabriel sounded like what he had been craving. 

"It has happened with souls, but it's harder and never with an archangel." Gabriel admitted openly. "None of my brother's ever bonded with anyone. Archangels are made from stronger stuff. All grace is cosmic, but archangel grace is pure fabric of the universe shit. But it's not just that Sam. I've been on Earth for so long, been alive for so long. Hell, I've been a lot of different things! My grace has changed, it's not just archangel anymore. I don't want to hurt you and if we do this I can't hold back anymore. Not when you're right there open and willing with something you don't understand." 

Sam looked over Gabriel's serious and worried face, the expression unfitting on his normally teasing lips. "Gabriel, I don't think your grace will hurt me." Sam's fingers reached out wrapping a hand around Gabriel's letting his fork slip from his hand. "I have wanted to know you for months, to know more of what helped make you who you are now. Doing this would be a way to do that, you've done so much for me and given up so much of your safety for me. Let me try this. I don't think you'll hurt me and if you do I know you'll stop." 

Gabriel looked at their hands, his grace warming and running out over Sam's hand. "You really want to try?" 

Sam nodded, "In for a penny, in for a pound." His smile was warm and teasing, feeling the warm sensation coasting over his fingers. His eyes widening at the tingling sensation, unable to see anything but Gabriel's hand on his. "Is that you?" 

Gabriel nodded, "It's been harder to hold back since...your enlightening dream last night." Gabriel teased with a snicker, his grace wrapping around Sam's arm before pulling back into his vessel. Gabriel laughed harder at Sam's blush. "Or the shower. Sammy, your mind is an unavoidable delectable gutter." Gabriel finished, finally taking a bite of his waffle. The same pornographic moan escaping Gabriel's lips now as it had last time. 

"How much did you see?" Sam asked his meal forgotten at the sound of Gabriel's sugar fueled moan. Sam's mind rocking back to dreams of Gabriel's hips rocking on his full cock. 

Gabriel smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Enough to get more than just my grace going." Gabriel looked over Sam's face tilting his head slightly. "You're sure, Sam, about me and bonding. Even with Dean coming back?" 

Sam nodded squeezing his hand, "Yes Gabriel. I'm sure, I want to know you. I want to at least try. I won't make you wait any longer. I'm sorry, it took me so long to figure myself out and what you've been saying since Mystery Spot, honey eyes." Sam’s voice was gentle as he stroked his fingers over Gabriel's, feeling the warm tingle of Gabriel's grace dance across his skin. 

Gabriel shrugged, waving off the discomfort of being so close to Sam without being able to truly have him. He would never accept an apology for Sam needing time. Gabriel smiled at Sam's acceptance that rang true throughout his mind and soul. He had never thought he would have a mate after leaving Heaven. He had completely given up on the idea of having anyone truly know him when he went into hiding on Earth. 

"You're human, there's a learning curve.” Gabriel's lips turned into a teasing and joyful grin as he spoke. 

Sam huffed a laugh, pulling Gabriel closer, kissing his hand lightly. Gabriel went willingly standing and pulling Sam up with him, lunch forgotten. Gabriel's honey eyes met Sam’s dazzling hazel as Sam pulled him closer to him. Sam’s right hand moved to caress over Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel leaned to it releasing a light hum, his grace reaching out to meet it. Sam smiled, chuckling lightly at the warm sensation pressing closer to him. 

"Don't hold it back. I want to be closer to you. You won't hurt me, Gabe. I want you. I love you.” Sam said softly his fingers threading into Gabriel's hair, thumb caressing his cheek. 

Gabriel looked over his face with a soft sigh at Sam's confidence and love. Gabriel rolled his hands up Sam's chest, feeling the hum of Sam's gentle soul. 

"I don't think I could hold back, Samalamb. I love you too." Gabriel's voice was soft and tender, his hands finding their way to Sam's shoulders feeling over the muscles he had admired from a distance. 

Sam smiled pressing closer to Gabriel leaving no space between them watching Gabriel's tongue dash out across his lips. Sam could feel the hum in the air, a soft whine of power drawing him closer. Sam hummed bending closer to the lips he had dreamt of so clearly last night, watching the sparks of blue and gold light up in Gabriel’s eyes. 

"Come here, Sammy." Gabriel's voice light and teasing, his fingers slipping over Sam's shoulder and into his collar, tugging Sam closer by his shirt. 

Sam chuckled, giving in to the insisting pull. Sam’s hand sliding around to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck loosely, finally closing the distance between them. Their twin sighs filled the kitchen as their lips met in an unhurried kiss. Sam’s fingers caressing Gabriel’s neck, feeling the tingle of grace flooding into him as their lips met. His other hand gripping Gabriel's waist pressing their chests and hips tight against each other. Gabriel's fingers held tight to Sam's shirt, Sam’s teeth nipping at his bottom lip gently. Gabriel smiled letting his grace race out to greet Sam's waiting soul. His lips parted as Sam left small bites and licks over his lips. Sam pressed closer to Gabriel, his soul desperate to greet the overeager grace. Gabriel moaned, his arms blindly wrapped around Sam’s neck, tangling his fingers with the shorter hairs at the nape of Sam's neck. 

Sam didn’t leave any space between them, his tongue taking Gabriel’s open invitation and exploring his mouth. The kiss grew in urgency as Gabriel's grace met Sam's warm soul for the first time. Gabriel let out a soft moan, sounding too much like relief to Sam. The moan urged Sam on, desperate to show the archangel, who had given up so much for him, how much he loved him. Sam pressed Gabriel back against the kitchen table, his soul wrapping around the tendrils of grace inside of it. Sam groaned at the sweet taste of chocolate and ice cream lingering on Gabriel's tongue and the warmth of unadulterated Gabriel within him. Sam pressed his hips against Gabriel already hard and throbbing beneath his jeans, his right hand sliding up further into Gabriel's golden brown locks. 

Gabriel bucked against Sam, feeling Sam's cock twitch and harden against his stomach. Gabriel groaned, wrapping his leg tightly around Sam bucking against him. Sam groaned leaning him back against the table, his lips never breaking their kiss. Gabriel clung to him, his other leg wrapping around his side, using his arms to pull Sam closer, climbing up him desperately. Gabriel's fingertips toying and massaging Sam’s scalp, his cock aching as his grace held just as tight as his limbs. Sam shuddered against him, breath hot between their moans, his fingers digging into Gabriel's scalp keeping him close even as he broke the kiss in a desperate break for air. Gabriel groaned, able to feel the press of Sam’s thick cock against him. His eyes opened to look up at Sam licking over his kiss bitten lips. 

"Worth the wait." Gabriel said, his voice soft and heated. 

Gabriel sat back on the table, his elbows resting between their plates. Gabriel's eyes swirled with his distorted grace, watching Sam pull his shirt off over his head. Gabriel's eyes hungrily taking in the sight he hadn't been able to touch before, of Sam’s chest and the thick outline in Sam’s jeans. 

Sam panted between them standing back letting Gabriel's eyes explore the muscles he had helped Sam develop. Sam released a groan at the first touch of Gabriel's grace soaked fingers. His chest arching to each exploring touch, the archangel mapping out Sam’s chest. Gabriel’s reverent fingers were quick to trace out Sam’s tattoo and scars. Each slim finger left a swirling trail of tingling warmth wherever they touched. Sam licked his lips moaning lightly as Gabriel’s fingers felt every line of Sam’s abdomen and chest. Sam's hand curved up Gabriel’s side, groaning each time Gabriel rolled his hips against Sam’s. The archangel’s fingers never stopped, leaving Sam’s cock aching by the time they finally settled on his nipples. Gabriel's grace diving deeper into Sam's soul causing Sam to moan and buck against him. Sam bent to give open mouthed kisses against Gabriel’s neck, unable to keep from touching him. His soul shone brighter, needing Gabriel to know how much he loved him. Gabriel moaned, feeling each wave of Sam's soul, his head rolling to the side, giving Sam better access. Gabriel released a whine, bucking his hips as Sam sucked on the pleasure jolting point. 

"Bed, we need a bed Gabe." Sam breathed into his neck, pulling back just enough to clear mind for speech. 

Gabriel shuddered when Sam pulled back, opening his glazed over eyes, blue swirling in the molten honey. Sam breathed between them, losing himself in the beauty of Gabriel's eyes, bending back to his neck, finding the point once more and teasing it with his tongue. The sound of wings and Gabriel’s moans filled Sam’s ears, Gabriel’s wings responding to Sam’s words without conscious thought. 

Sam blinked away the disorientation suddenly finding himself in the bed they shared upstairs. Sam's hips bucked finding Gabriel splayed out naked under him. Gabriel's eyes were a hazy swirl, his smile teasing as Sam looked down at him. Sam's hips bucked finding them just as bare as Gabriel's, taking in the sight of Gabriel for the first time. Sam's hands instantly went to Gabriel’s bare waist, pressing the archangel tighter on his aching cock, needing more pressure. Sam licked over his lips, watching as Gabriel’s back bowed at the feel of his cock pressing against his spread cheeks. Gabriel had wanted this too long to wait any longer, Sam's name tumbling from his lips in a breathy moan. 

Sam had never gotten to see any part of Gabriel before, Sam's pupils blown wide at the sight of Gabriel's bare chest, leaking cock and the feel of his plump ass around his cock. Sam's eyes raked down the vessel Gabriel had taken so long to make for himself. Sam’s fingers held tight to his waist as Gabriel ground his entrance against Sam's leaking bulbous tip, wanting more. His grace lacing itself further into Sam with each buck dragging Sam's sensitive shaft across his twitching entrance. Sam groaned at the feel his eyes tracked lower, taking in Gabriel’s every shiver and moan as he went. Half lidded eyes taking in Gabriel’s thick cock, Sam’s eyes tracking it’s long curve upwards towards the archangel’s stomach. Sam was unable to help but lick over his dry lips at the wet and glistening tip. 

"Sam, please." Gabriel let out in a desperate moan grinding harder against Sam's cock. 

Sam grunted, meeting Gabriel’s glowing needing eyes. Gabriel’s fingers teasing down Sam’s biceps, urging him closer, dragging his soul closer. Gabriel rolled his hips, dragging his dry hole against Sam’s aching cock. Gabriel shuddered, as Sam’s hands slid to his ass, squeezing and spreading them further. Gabriel’s hip bucked back against Sam’s hands as Sam ground harder against him, teasing Gabriel’s twitching hole. Gabriel groaned feeling Sam's precum spread against his hole and between his cheeks. 

Sam's mouth found Gabriel’s again his soul fueling the desperate need to be impossibly closer to the archangel beneath him. Gabriel surged forward, taking Sam’s heavy dick in his hand unable to resist feeling him. 

Sam moaned leaning back with Gabriel's kiss, bucking up into his hand. Sam held tighter to Gabriel's cheeks, squeezing the round ass filling his palms. Sam's mouth broke away from Gabriel’s, bucking into Gabriel’s exploring hand. Gabriel moaned as Sam sucked soft marks along his neck, his hand stroking up Sam’s long shaft coating his fingers in Sam’s precum before stroking down in firm grip. Sam bucked into Gabriel’s hand, basking in the feel of Gabriel finally touching him. Gabriel arched, rolling his hips against Sam's spread thighs, legs bent over them. The archangel leaning to every suckling and open mouthed kiss Sam left over his collar. Gabriel bucked his hips as his hand stroked Sam, his fingers teasing over the pulsing vein that ran up Sam's thick member. 

Sam groaned, as Gabriel worked him bucking into his hand, his fingers pressing and teasing Gabriel's dry rim. Gabriel’s eyes rolled open, hazy and swirling with desperate grace. Sam was unable to look away from them as he felt Gabriel’s cock twitch and pulse where it was trapped between them. Gabriel moaned as he rolled his hips in Sam’s tight grip, feeling Sam’s left hand toy and tease over his tight hole. 

“Fuck Sam.” Gabriel moaned, loving his touch and already addicted to how Sam’s soul opened so honestly for him. 

Sam nodded, pressing his thumb over Gabriel’s dry hole. “Lube. Gabe we need lube.” Sam’s voice strained as Gabriel squeezed his cock grace dancing deeper into his soul. 

Gabriel groaned, his hips jerking at Sam’s continued teasing, his head falling back as Sam pressed against his twitching hole. Sam smiled, his fingers suddenly wet, Sam instantly used his thumb to push and spread at Gabriel’s tight edges. Sam watched Gabriel's eyes roll while he pushed a long finger past Gabriel's tight ring of muscles. 

Gabriel let out a huff of air at the incursion, rolling his hips against it. Sam moved quickly Gabriel’s heated glances and warm twitching hole pushing him to spread Gabriel’s tight canal faster. Gabriel groaned as Sam added a lubed second, relaxing into the burn. Gabriel leaned back against the mattress dragging Sam with him with a hard tug on his cock. Sam moaned following with ease bucking into his hand. Gabriel groaned as Sam pushed another finger into him, needing to be closer. The archangel planted his feet against the mattress, grinding back to Sam’s thrusting and twisting fingers. Gabriel worked himself fully on Sam's long fingers, bucking as Sam added another. Sam groaned at the sight of the archangel, working himself back onto his hand. The sound of static vibrating around their room as Sam worked Gabriel open. 

“Fuck me now, Sam.” Gabe groaned out his voice ringing against the static, echoing in Sam’s soul. 

Gabriel's hand reached out twisting into the soft locks, pulling Sam more on top of him, needing more of Sam. His vessel aching to be as close as his grace. Sam’s jaw hung open at the firm pull, moaning with a nod looking over Gabriel’s shining eyes. Sam’s fingers pulled from Gabriel, wrapping around his own cock. Gabriel groaned at the sudden emptiness, his fingers pulling once more at Sam’s hair not letting up until he felt Sam’s blunt lubed cockhead press against him. Gabriel shuddered, his grace pushing deeper into Sam itching to tie itself tighter to the bright soul. Gabriel gasped, head rolling at the feeling of Sam's thick blunt head pressing at his rim. Sam moaned as Gabriel released his scalp, pressing into Gabriel’s waiting hole watching as Gabriel's hole welcomed his thick cock into it greedily. Gabriel cursed at how thick Sam's tip alone felt, stretching him perfectly. Sam’s hands fell to Gabriel's waist, holding tight to Gabriel’s hips as he pushed his long shaft deeper into Gabriel’s tight and clenching canal. 

"Fuck, Sam." Gabriel moaned as Sam kept pushing into him, hands gripping the sheets at the slow pull and burning stretch still tight for Sam's oversized cock. 

Sam licked his lips wanting Gabriel to feel every inch of him, wanting to feel every inch of Gabriel. Sam let out a shuddering breath, Gabriel felt too tight and too warm and perfect all at once urging Sam to bottom out faster. Gabriel let out a throaty groan when Sam bucked his hips, unable to resist the soul deep calling of Gabriel's grace. Sam thrusted deep into him, shoving the rest of himself into Gabriel all at once. 

Both letting out low curses at finally being as close as possible. Gabriel's fingers scraping for purchase on Sam's tense biceps that caged his shorter frame. Sam panted at the humming ring that filled his ears alongside Gabriel's moans. The warmth that had been drifting through him surged, flooding him. 

“You feel so good. How are you so tight?” Sam moaned at the tight hot muscle twitching and clenching uncontrollably around him. 

“How are you so big?” Gabriel let out in a breathy chuckle, trying to brace himself his grace digging into Sam's soul. 

Sam panted trying to get used to the flood of grace and how perfect Gabriel felt wrapped around his cock. Sam focused on the feeling of Gabriel's soft waist, his fingers clenching around him as an overwhelming flood of grace coursed through him, claiming every inch of his body and soul. Sam released a gasp unable to keep from bucking his hips at the static humming filling him. Gabriel arched rolling his hips as Sam's soul only pulled his grace closer letting it invade his every sense. 

Gabriel’s eyes cracked open, shining with blue and gold, his vessel unable to fully contain the rejoicing grace. Gabriel wrapped his legs tight around Sam’s toned hips, every part of him demanding more. The sudden action pushing Sam hard over Gabriel’s prostate, the archangel’s eyes sliding shut once more at the delicious shot of pleasure. 

_Sam...move_

Sam groaned as he heard the aching needy cry for him, without Gabriel’s lips moving. His voice echoing within him, his soul reaching hard pushing itself into Gabriel's grace tangling itself further into him. Sam’s hips pulled back before slamming back into Gabriel in one long thrust. Gabriel arched his fingers digging into Sam’s arms as Sam pulled back slowly only to push fully back into him. Sam’s cock taking slow hard thrusts, teasing Gabriel’s prostate with each stroke. Gabriel groaned rolling his hips meeting Sam’s every thrust. Sam's cock slamming hard and deep into him at each thrust, his grace rising happily through his vessel begging Sam for more. 

“Harder Sam. Fuck me harder, need you.” Gabriel groaned, feeling the air charge with his grace, knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

Sam was unable to do anything but comply with his partner’s every request. Sam pulled Gabriel’s hips higher. Sam shifted Gabriel, bending forward and holding Gabriel’s thighs tightly, hooking Gabriel's knees over his elbows. Gabriel groaned, at the stretch around his filled hole, gasping as Sam kept thrusting, hitting his prostate easily with each thrust at the new angle. 

“There! Fuck, just like that Sammy. So good… just like that." Gabriel babbled, his leaking cock trapped by Sam's pounding thrusts, as he drilled into prostate. 

Gabriel arched against the firm chest above him, his fingers reaching and grabbing at Sam’s hair, tugging at the long locks as Sam’s cock filled him with each hard thrust. Gabriel’s name tumbled from Sam’s lips at the shot of pleasure that spiked over him at the desperate pull of hair. Gabriel cursed at the sound of his name in Sam’s moaning lips. Sam shuddered, pulling back wanting to give Gabriel everything he wanted, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Sam held Gabriel's legs open shuddering as he watched Gabriel's reddened hole take every bruising thrust. Gabriel's head rolled to the side, pleasure spiking through his vessel with Sam's every thrust, feeling his grace thread itself tighter into Sam's soul. Sam's ears buzzing with the sound of their creaking bed and Gabriel's constant moans. The air heating as the hum of energy grew louder, Sam’s right hand moving to wrap around Gabriel’s neglected cock, using the drops of precum to ease the slide of his hand. 

Gabriel moans grew desperate and wanton, his fingers clenching in Sam's hair and the sheets under him. Gabriel arched and bucked back and forth between duel sensations, unable to contain his grace in the onslaught of Sam. His eyes glowing brighter behind closed eyes, Gabriel's grace burying itself deep into the welcoming blissful sphere of energy. Gabriel’s eyes rolled at the overwhelming pouring of emotions from Sam’s cracked open soul. Gabriel shuddered under the weight of Sam's raw feelings of love, gratitude and the need to keep him. 

Sam gasped his hips missing the beat of their hard bruising thrusts at the feeling of an all-consuming love and a possessive desperate need jolted straight through him. Sam's thrusts renewing into Gabriel's twitching hole as a swirling pool of too many emotions fogged his pleasure soaked mind. Sam gasped against the waves of nothing but pure Gabriel rocked through him like waves of a vast stormy ocean. Sam's hips thrusting deeply with each one, his hand squeezing and stroking Gabriel faster finding himself amongst the dark depths by searching for Gabriel's pleasure. 

Gabriel's grace pulse within Sam, his fractured thoughts coursing through Sam's mind. _Keep him safe... mine... Sammy…_

Sam moaned, snapping his hips faster and harder. His pace fast and deep only making Gabriel work himself harder back against him, meeting Sam's every thrust. The harsh pace only caused the cries of his grace within Sam to break over a begging moan. 

_Sam please!_ Gabriel's breathy cry echoed within Sam among the too many emotions, feeling so close his fingers tugging at Sam's hair lost between the feeling of Sam's hands, cock and soul. 

Sam groaned under the heavy weight of Gabriel's tidal waves of emotions, leaking more inside of him. Sam thrusted faster chasing his orgasm as he milked Gabriel’s prostate with each thrust, his hand never slowing on Gabriel’s heavy cock. Sam grounded himself within the sea of Gabriel at the feeling of him writhing under his hands, taking in the sight of Gabriel. Sam watched as Gabriel’s eyes glowed even behind his eyelids. 

_Close your eyes... can't hurt you…_ Gabriel's echoing voice filled Sam's mind, Gabriel too lost in the soul that dug into his grace to speak, his hand turning Sam's head to the side. Sam slammed his eyes closed, trusting Gabriel completely, letting his head follow the hard pull of his hair and rush of blurred confessions of love pushing Sam over the edge gasping at the force of it. A deep groan rumbling from Sam’s chest as he felt Gabriel’s hole tense and twitch around his spurting cock, milking Sam of every drop of cum as Gabriel came. Gabriel's moan ripped through him filling the room, echoing through Sam’s soul. An endlessly bright light flashing against Sam’s eyelids as the archangel came. 

Sam panted above Gabriel, his mind still lost in a haze of pleasure from his intense orgasm. Gabriel's fingers still clenched in Sam's soft locks, small shivering moans of aftershocks filled the suddenly quiet room. Gabriel’s grace retreated happily back into his vessel. Satisfied at the interwoven bond that had begun to form, taking pieces of Sam's soul with it just as Sam's soul hummed proudly around the grace left with it. 

Sam released a hissing breath as Gabriel slowly managed to remember to let go of his hair, mumbling soft apologies and stroking over Sam’s sore scalp. Sam hummed opening his eyes and kissing over Gabriel's bent leg as Sam leaned back, finally finding the strength in his muscles to pull out of Gabriel's warm wet hole, rolling to lay beside him with a grunt of effort. 

Gabriel huffed at the loss of Sam's softening cock, feeling the warm trickle of Sam's cum leak from his sore overworked hole. His mind was still swimming with the afterglow of finally having Sam, feeling the start of a loose connection within his grace. Gabriel turned, pressing himself against Sam’s sweat coated chest. Gabriel's slim fingers traced over the lines of Sam's muscles and scars in a lazy fashion, basking in the path his grace and Sam’s soul had made between them. The swirling blue and gold finally fading from Gabriel's eyes, returning to the honey brown Sam fell in love with, neither quiet noticing the damage done to the room surrounding them. 

The windows of their bedroom cracked within the splintered wooden frames. The side table lamp shattered along with the small television, Sam and Gabriel were both too content in being with each other to notice or care. Sam’s fingers slowly stroking down Gabriel’s side as he held him close, rolling his fingers in Gabriel’s disheveled hair. The hunter finally noticed the state of the room and the growing feeling of anxiety that didn’t feel like it was his. He blinked at the room around them before looking at Gabriel when the nagging anxiousness grew. The archangel pressed himself to Sam, trying to remember what his grace had flooded Sam’s soul with, trying to be sure he hadn't harmed him with too much. Sam left the mess of the room to question later, pulling Gabriel closer to him. Sam's right hand toyed with Gabriel's hair as he tried to process the raw emotions he had felt. Emotions that were too complex and scarred over to be his, Sam's eyes flickering over Gabriel's patient face. Sam bit his lip knowing Gabriel was waiting for him again, waiting for Sam to ask. 

"Was…. was that was all you? What happened?" Sam asked, his voice still laced with lust, his left arm squeezing Gabriel closer to him. 

"Mmm. What? You miss your colossal dick splitting me in half?" Gabriel teased, turning his head to him. "Did my tight ass feel so good you blacked out, Sammykins?" Gabriel purred, kissing over Sam's broad sweated chest, his eyes dancing as he watched Sam's lax face. 

"You know what I mean, Gabe." Sam groaned, tugging at Gabriel's hair lightly as he held him, glancing around the room at cracked screens and broken glass. 

Gabriel snickered against his chest, his fingers still caressing and tracing over Sam's tattoo. "Yeah, Sam, that was all little old me. Your soul was so close and so open. My grace has always been pulled to you even when we met back at the University but… Fuck Sam, you felt so good and it was so close. I spent so long containing it. It just kinda exploded when I finally let go." Gabriel paused, his fingers stalling looking over Sam's soul, watching it hum happily around the shards of his grace. "You're okay?" 

Gabriel finished in a soft voice, fear sparking through Sam as Gabriel worried, wondering if he had hurt Sam with the intensity of his grace. Even if Sam was a vessel, he was still human and he knew even sharing himself openly with an angel could be too much for them. Gabriel loved Sam down to his core, Sam had no doubt had felt it clearly among all the waves. Gabriel's day dreams of Sam over the past months had been filled with bonding like this with Sam, desperate to have Sam be the one that knew him, could feel him. Sam looked over Gabriel's downcast expression, and the fear sticking through their newly formed bond. Sam thought about the blurred fast moving glimpses of Gabriel. Of the glimpses inside of Gabriel's thoughts and intense emotions not just about Sam but about everything. 

"You didn't hurt me, honey eyes." When Gabriel looked to him imploringly, not believing he hadn't overwhelmed his human lover. Sam huffed squeezing Gabriel's side. "Really, Gabe! It wasn't bad, just…" Sam paused his left hand playing with the soft curve of Gabriel's hip, trying to think how to describe it without adding to his lover's fears. "You feel so much and so differently." 

"I'm sorry, if it was too much. I'm old, Sam, and my grace remembers everything even if I forget. Creating the bond can be overwhelming and archangel's have so much more. We're different from angels and much different from humans." Gabriel said softly against Sam’s chest, pressing tight against him. 

Gabriel knew from a sibling that long ago had been allowed to mate with a human. The woman had said it felt like being tossed by a large wave and forgetting which way was up, and that had been with a young seraph centuries ago. Sam's finger drew lazy figure eights over Gabriel's waist thinking about it, hating Gabriel to apologize for sharing a piece of himself that Sam desperately wanted to know. 

"Don't apologize. I've been wanting to know you, wanting to understand more about you since I met you. Even if it was overwhelming I'm fine and getting to feel you so deeply was…" Sam trailed off unable to find a word for the feeling, biting his lip against the memory. The feeling was something that he had, unknowingly, been searching for with Gabriel. Something deeper. The feeling of pure Gabriel, of being able to feel everything Gabriel did was nothing short of pure bliss and satisfaction. Sam sighed, frustrated, not finding the words for it and unsure how to use the weak flowing river of thoughts and feelings they shared to express it. Sam looked back to Gabriel speaking again. 

"I understand why you keep things from me. I do really and you've always told me things when I needed to know." Sam started up again, his right hand returning to play with Gabriel’s hair. "I trust you. I understand why it's hard for you to share your past when you have so much of it. That it's impossible for me to learn everything about you, but I still want to know you. To understand more, beyond who you are now, with me." Sam paused wishing he could see Gabriel's face, feeling Gabriel's lips pressed into a line against his chest. "Will it be so disorientating every time?" Sam wondered out loud, not willing to give up feeling Gabriel coursing so deeply through him, of sharing a bond with Gabriel. 

The older being's fingers pausing once more in their tracing of Sam's tattoo. "You'd want to keep going?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head back from it's nestled spot against Sam's chest in surprise, watching Sam's expression carefully. 

Gabriel was so used to hiding and he never wanted to hide from Sam but there were no words to describe what his grace had felt like the first time Gabriel had laid eyes on Sam; the pull instinctual and magentienic. Gabriel didn’t have the tools to convey his feelings and experiences clearer than building their bond faster and stronger. Sharing thoughts and feelings as easy as breathing was the only way Gabriel could let Sam know him the way they both desperately wanted. 

"If it wasn't so dizzying, it would be an easier way of learning about you." Sam offered with a nod, smiling at him as Gabriel tilted his head back to look at him, running his fingers up over the relaxing tense lines of Gabriel's back. 

"It'll get better the more your soul gets used to me poking around with it and the stronger we build our bond." Gabriel smiled openly, his grace bubbling at Sam's acceptance and interest in continuing to deepen the bond between them. “The more we build it, the more it becomes permanent. The more you’d be my mate.” Gabriel hummed at the title, wanting nothing more than to keep Sam always. 

Sam blinked at the term, the word filling the label he had been missing. Sam’s lips twitched, a smile breaking out comfortable and relaxed across his cheeks. "So you're saying we need to have a lot more sex?" Sam teased, his hand falling on Gabriel’s hip once more, pulling Gabriel's bare hips against his. 

Gabriel's hips rolled when Sam's soft wet cock rubbed against his thigh, still managing to be fat, even when Sam wasn't hard. 

"Mm, Samshine. I intend to have that monster cock in me at every opportunity." Gabriel hummed, licking over one of Sam's glistening pectorals, pulling a groan from Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! I probably won't update this one for a bit just because I want to get a new chapter out for Jumpsuits and I'd love to do a holiday fic for spideypool and sabriel if I have time, but we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate every kudo, comment, bookmark and subscription. You guys really keep me inspired to write.  
> Stay safe everyone and if you'd like to follow me for updates, previews or just to chat you can find me on Tumblr [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the newish chapter! This one actually had the least amount of changes to it, so I did one to post since it has been done for a bit and sitting on my computer. I removed the old chapters but they should be back up soon. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> For updates about this fic and others check out my Tumblr, I try to be good about posting about what I'm working about and answering any requests or questions there. Come find me [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
